Naruto the Battousai
by Amoral Philosopher
Summary: Naruto meets Kenshin in the woods at the age of 4, gets adopted, and taken on as his apprentice before taking him away back to the war he is currently fighting in. Seven years later Naruto returns to Konoha to become a shinobi. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Ok this is going to be a Naruto Rurouni Kenshin crossover. Naruto meets Kenshin in the woods at the age of 4, gets adopted, and taken on as his apprentice before taking him away back to the war he is currently fighting in. Seven years later Naruto returns to Kanoho to become a shinobi. See inside for full summary. This will be a Naruto/Fem Kyuubi/Kurenai/Anko/Tsunade/Shizune harem pairing. This will be a mature, smart, skilled, (and a bit dark maybe in some peoples opinion) Naruto. Warning: Sasuke and Sakura bashin.

**Rating: M possibly a little NC-17 later on.**

**A/N: **This will obviously be AU and Kenshin is Already the master of his sword style. His personality is a combination between before and after the revolution. Out of battle he is a nice guy but not a goofball like in the anime but in battle he is just like the Battousai. Naruto will also not be the happy immature kid like in the anime because of the way he will be raised by Kenshin. I also have not seen the Rurouni Kenshin anime in a few years so I am not quite up to par on the facts. I intend to use the show to fit my needs and throw in whatever else I like. This is fanfiction for a reason and I can go as completely off cannon as I like. Also This may be a crossover but Kenshin will only be back in the picture until Naruto returns at the age of twelve. I just need him to take Naruto for a few years and train him. For the record Hinata will not be in the Harem only the people listed above will be. I may not even focus on her as a friend, we'll see.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Rurouni Kenshin in any way and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Chapter 1: Meetings**

Deep inside the forest outside Konaha little four year old Nuruto lay crying about his position in life. The villagers had just gotten done beating and chasing the small child outside the village all the while calling him demon. Ever since he could remember little Naruto had always been alone, nobody had ever shown any form of kindness except for old man Hokage. Naruto had never known the love of parents nor the companionship of a friend. All his life Naruto tried to put on a smiling mask to hide his sadness in hopes that if he did not show his despair the villagers might finally give up their cruelty towards him. It was currently the anniversary of his birth and for some reason unknown to Naruto the villagers always seem exceptionally vicious towards him.

While little Naruto lied there thinking about the horrible existence known as his life he heard someone approaching his location and in fear that it was one of the villagers who had not had their fill of beating the poor boy, he quickly dived into one of the bushes to hide. As he stood in the bushes looking for the approaching person Naruto saw that it wasn't any of the villagers he recognized and didn't even look native to this region. The stranger was wearing a red and white kimono, he had long red hair tied into a ponytail in the back with the bangs falling to his amber eyes, he stood about 5'2", looked to be in his mid-twenties, had a very distinctive X shaped scar on the left side of his face, and carried a katana strapped to his waist. Naruto then noticed that the man was currently limping and appeared to be covered in blood while holding his side just as he collapsed. Naruto quickly ran to the fallen man's side to see if he was alright to find that he was passed out. Naruto tried to think of what he could do to help the man. He first thought to bring him to the hospital in the village but quickly decided against it in fear of the villagers thinking he had attacked the man. He then decided to sneak into the village and grab all the medical supplies he had in his apartment he was living in on account of the orphanage unwilling to take him in and try to patch up the man to the best of his abilities, which due to the constant beatings he received was quite competent.

After bandaging and cleaning up the man, Naruto went to gather some food and water for when he woke up. Upon returning with a canteen of water and a few dead rabbits Naruto began to start a fire and cook his catch. Later that evening just as the meat was just finished roasting Naruto was startled as the man began to stir.

The man in question was slowly trying to sit up as he smelled something very appetizing. He noticed that he was not alone but realized that if whoever he was with wanted him dead he would have already been killed. Upon fully erecting himself into a cross legged sitting position and opening his eyes he realized that his companion was a boy who could be no more than four years old. As he surveyed the boy he immediately noticed his hideous orange looking jumpsuit. He had blond spiky hair and black, fox-like whisker scars on his cheeks to go along with the fair amount of bruises adorning his face.

"Hello" the man groggily said

"Hi" the boy timidly replied

"What's your name" asked the man chuckling at the child's shyness

"Uzumaki Naruto" the boy replied little more easily upon confirming that the man was not from around here.

"Well Uzumaki-san my name is Himura Kenshin, but you can just call me Kenshin" said the man

"Thank you, you can call me just Naruto if you want" the boy said

"Well Naruto can you tell me where I just might be, I fear I have been wandering through these woods for a few days in search of some help after acquiring my injuries and appear to be a bit lost.

"Were about a few miles outside of Kanoha mister Kinshin. Naruto replied

Upon seeing the man sneaking a glance at his canteen Naruto generously offered it to him to which gratefully accepted.

After taking a drink Kenshin once again began to speak.

"Thank you. Where you the one who took care of me and bandaged me up while I was unconscious?"

"Ya, when I saw you passed out, I went to check on you and when I saw you were bleeding I ran back to my apartment to get some medical supplies. After I finished bandaging you up I went to get some water and collected some food for when you woke up." Naruto replied while going over to the fire to collect the food he had prepared for himself and his companion.

"Oh, your quite competent for someone your age. Won't your parents be wondering where you are if you have been looking after me all day?" Kenshin said while accepting the food offered to him by Naruto.

"No sir, I have been an orphan since I can remember. I have been told my mother died giving birth to me and that my father died not long after in a battle." Naruto said a little sadly while dropping his head

"I'm sorry, I just thought since you said you got these supplies at your apartment that meant you lived with your parents. Shouldn't you be staying at an orphanage to have someone to look after you or do you have a guardian you live with?" Kenshin said while eating his food feeling sorry he brought up the issue of his parents, knowing what its like since he himself was an orphan at a young age.

"Once again no sir. About a year ago I got kicked out of the orphanage because they didn't like me and didn't want me near the other children, so old man Hokage got me set up with an apartment and gives me a little money per week to live on." Naruto once again replied feeling a little more depressed.

Kenshin realized that all he was doing was making the poor boy more depressed with each question he asked so decided to let the questions drop and eat in silence. Upon finishing his meal Kenshin tried to stand up but winced and realized that he would not be fit for travel for a good while. Aside from the huge gash he had in his side he figured he probably had at least a cracked rib, a broken arm, and maybe even a cracked fibula or tibia. With the amount of injuries he had obtained it would probably be a good month before he could safely return to base and give his report.

* * *

**A/N: **OK people what do you think? This isthe first fanfiction I have ever written. I have never been that good in English class so I hope my writing is not too bad. I have read a lot of Naruto fics and will try to give credit to where it is due if I do realize I use something written by someone else but I have realized that some ideas are so common in fanfics that there is no way to give credit to the original creator. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I would like to say I am so happy that I have already gotten 7 reviews and none of them told me I suck. I wrote the first chapter last night before bed cause I couldn't sleep and when I woke up I had reviews. To let everyone know I may not know a lot about the Rurouni Kenshin anime but I have done some research to make sure I get the big things correct such as the name of the sword style, Kenshin's appearance, and I also found out the actual names of the techniques within his sword style. When I said I would manipulate the Rurouni Kenshin anime to suit my purposes I mainly meant parts of Kenshin's history and a bit of a merger of his personality. Also to let everyone know none of the other genin will be in his harem because they will not be in his age bracket. I am sorry to say but that means Tenten will be too young for Naruto. I still plan for Naruto to be friends with some of the younger genins but that is as far as it goes. Also before anyone brings up Tsunade's age I have something planned so be patient.

**Rating: M possibly NC-17 later on but will give fair warning beforehand.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Rurouni Kenshin in any way and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Chapter 2: Farewell Kanoha**

After dinner that first night Naruto took it upon himself to help Kenshin. Naruto would spend all day with him and only going back to the village to gather more medical supplies or food in order get a change from fish and rabbits. He would spend hours getting to know the man he liked to consider his new friend. Naruto found out that like him, Kenshin was an orphan and that his parents died of cholera when he was seven and then sold into slavery. He was told that Kenshin was taken in by a man named Seijuro Hiko after the man saved him from a group of thieves who slaughtered the slave caravan he was in at the age of eight. Kenshin spent the next thirteen years of his life learning to become a master of the sword art Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, which was considered to be the ultimate sword style. Kenshin told him that in order for an apprentice to become a master he must use the ultimate techinique but by doing so it would kill the previous master. Kenshin told Naruto that he could not bring himself to kill the man he had come to consider a father, so he headed to a legendary sword maker to acquire a rverse blade sword unknown to his sensei. When the time came for the final test he performed the the Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameki on his sensei but because of the reverse blade it did not kill his master but instead only greatly wounded him. After finishing his training Kenshin enlisted in the Rebellion to protect people and deliver justice. He started out as a samurai assasin under Ishin Shishi but quickly grew in the ranks because of his combat superiority and tactics to the rank of General. He told Naruto that he was sent to Fire Country to assasinate a high ranking official who was in hiding but because the mission was rated with such a low probable success rate due to the man being heavely guarded, he decided to take the mission knowing that none of his men had the skills to undertake such a job. When he got to the compound where the man was hiding he quietly snuck into the building but Kenshin found that the whole mission was a trap to kill him instead when he got to the room the man was staying. As he entered the room soldiers quickly surrounded him with there blades drawn. A man had said that they had fed misinformation through a mole they had in the rebellion in order to get him to be led into the trap. The only problem was that they did not know the full extent of Kenshin's skill and because of that it cost them all their lives. Unfortunately for Kenshin during the battle to escape he was greatly injured. He was able to sneak out of the compound as the alarm rang after taking out the men who had surrounded him. After escaping he wandered through the woods for a few days in search of help but finally passing out due to blood loss and upon waking up that is when he saw Naruto.

As the weeks passed and Naruto had learned about Kenshin's past and how he came to be in his care, to say Naruto was impressed would be an understatement. Naruto could not get it out of his head that maybe if he was strong like Kenshin that maybe the village would not hate him so much if he could protect it and maybe even find someone who would care about him.

As amazing as Kenshin's own story was he could hardly believe Naruto's. After that first night and finding out about how Naruto too was an orphan he tried to get him to open up more aabout his past by telling him about himself. Gradually Kenshin got Naruto to open up and what he found out about him surprised and disgusted him. He found out that the village Naruto was from was a hidden ninja village and that someday he hoped to become a great ninja in order to gain recognition and to be able to protect those he cared about even if he did not have anyone to care for right now besides the Hokage who he considered a grandfather. What truly disgusted Kenshin though was upon learning how the villagers took pleasure in beating the poor child and the number of assaniation attempts upon his life. Some of the injuries that Naruto said he had obtained over the course of his short life Kenshin had no idea he could survive. Naruto to him the reason he wore such a hideous orange jumsuit was because it was the only thing a shop owner would sell him, which Kenshin belived was to make fun of Naruto. He was told how on the aniversary of his birth each year the village would form a mob to attack and beat him within an inch of his life. Kenshin could not belive how the child could stay so kind and caring when all he was shown was cruelty and hate.

As the month had passed and Kenshin wounds had healed he had began to care for the boy and was struggling with a decision he had been contemplating for the past week. When Kenshin finally made his decision he decided he needed to make the proper arrangements and find out a few answers. After finaly healing enough to travel again Kenshin asked Naruto if he could take him to the Hokage. When Naruto asked why he replied that he had some things to discuss with the leader of the village.

As Naruto and Kenshin walker through the village Kenshin noticed the hate filled glares and the mutterings of demon directed at the boy. It took every ounce of will the samurai possesed not to slaughter the whole bunch. Upon arriving at the Hokage building Naruto led Kenshin up to the Sandaimes office.

As the Hokage was working on the never ending flow of paperwork in his office there was a knock at the door. When the Hokage told them to come in his face formed a smile seeing the little boy who he had come to consider a grandson but then became confused upon seeing the stranger he had never seen before who had a very serious look on his face. Sarutobe decided to greet Naruto to find out what he and this stranger could want.

"Greetings Naruto and who might this fellow be?" asked the Hokage.

"Hi old man, this is my new friend Himura Kenshin and he said he would like to talk to you about some things" said Naruto with a smile on his face upon seeing his kind of grandfather.

"Well Himura-san what can I do for you today?"

"First, Naruto can you leave me and Hokage-sama alone to talk in private for a little bit. Here is some money why don't you go get some of that ramen you tell me you love so much." Kenshin said while smiling at the boy.

"Ok, thanks Kenshin I'll wait outside until your done after I finish eating" Naruto replied smiling at the prospect of eating his favorite food in the world and then running out the door.

After hearing the door close Kenshin redirected his attention back to the Hokage and his serious expression returned to his face.

"Hokage-sama the the reason I am here today is to tell you I would like to request permission to adopt Naruto and take him on as my apperntice"

Sarutobe was extremely shocked not expecting something like this at all but hid it with a narrowed questioning look.

"And why Himura-san would would you like to adopt Naruto into your care and take him as your apprentice if I may ask."

"Well Hokage-sama after getting to know and talking with Naruto this past month I have learned a great deal about the hardships he has faced, ones that I fear if they continue he will lose the kind and caring attidude he somehow still posseses." Kenshin relied with a soft look remembering everything Naruto had told him.

Sarutobe new what Kenshin was refering too and could not hide the sadness that appeared on his face. Sarutobe could not help but feel partly responsible for the treatment Naruto had undergone throughout his life. Before Naruto's father Arashi Kazuma, the Yodaime, sealed the Kyuubi inside of his new-born son Naruto he had asked Sarutobe to make sure the village saw Naruto as a hero for saving Kanoha and for him to look after Naruto after he was gone. Unfortunately, the council did not see Naruto as a hero but instead as the demon Kyuubi reincarnated. Sarutobi could not tell them who Naruto's father was in fear that Arashi's enemy's would find out and try to kill the child. So Sarutobe did the best thing he could, he passed a decree that no one was to speak of the kyuubi's sealing on penalty of death. He could not adopt little Naruto because the council would see it as favoritism against the rest of the village and would be voted out of office and then he would not be able to protect Naruto from the council who would probably elect one of themelves and then order the child killed. So Sarutobe tried to help Naruto whenever he could to small degrees. He set Naruto up with his apartment after he was kicked out of the orphanage, he ordered the ANBU to stop any assasination attempts on the boys life, and he gave him a weekly allowence to live on until he would become a genin of the village, which at that time he would be able to support himself. After thinking over his thoughts on Naruto, Sarutobe returned his attention to the man who wished to adopt Naruto.

"Yes I know Himura-san of what you speak but I fear that the council would not allow the boy to leave the village" Sarutobe replied with a sigh

This just confirmed Kenshin's suspicion that there was something going on with Naruto.

"Hokage-sama I must ask you why the council would not allow a boy to leave the village and if it has anything to do with the way the villagers look at and treat the boy" Kenshin said whith a suspicious look.

The Hokage new there would be no way to get around telling the man the truth about Naruto's past. As Sarutobe told Kenshin about the Kyuubi and what happened, Kenshin began too see how all the pieces began to fit together. Though thanks to this information Kenshin thought up an idea.

"Hokage-sama what if you told the council that you were having the boy sent away to keep him from causing harm to the village until he was eleven and returned to attend the academy to become a genin. That way the council would not have to see him and when he returns to become a genin he would be under your military command. That would alleviate their fear of control on him and would allow him to grow up away from their hatred" Kenshin said with a smile.

As Kenshin explained his plan Sarutobi's smile began to grow until he was finished

"I believe Himura-san that, that plan just might work but I must ask you what did you mean when you first said that you wished to take him on as your apprentice."

"Well sir you see I am a samurai by profession in the army back where I'm from and after finding out Naruto's dream to become strong enough to become a great ninja and to be able to protect anyone he comes to care for I thought it would help if I taught him how to fight with the sword and then when he returns he could learn his ninja techniques." Kenshin replied but not willing to let the old man know that he was actually a master of the legendary Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu or that he was actually a general in the back home.

Sarutobi realised that there was something the man was not telling him but did not feel any malitious intent so decided to let it drop.

"Well Himura-san I can not see any fault with you plan nor do I think you seek Naruto any ill will. If you would like to adopt Naruto and take him as your apprentice I would be willing but it would have to be up to Naruto. I you talked to him about this yet?"

"No sir, I wanted to make sure it was possible before possibly getting his hopes up and I hoped you would answer my questions about Naruto before I went ahead with my decision, which you already did."

"Well why don't we call Naruto in here and see what he thinks about all this and then we'll make a decision." Said the Hokage.

After the Hokage called an ANBU to bring Naruto to his office the boy came walking in.

"Naruto the reason we called you in here is to ask you a question." Going by Naruto's curious expression the Hokage continued.

"You see Naruto Himura-san here has asked to adopt you and take you on as his apprentice but only if you wanted to."

Naruto could not believe what he was hearing. No one had ever cared about him except for the Hokage and here was this man who had only known him for a month and wanted to adopt him as his son. To top it all off he wanted to take him on as his apprentice and train him to be strong enough to fullfill his dreams. Naruto's eyes began to tear up and he ran to Kenshin, nearly knocking him over as he enveloped his his in as big of a hug as he could muster.

Sarutobi and Kenshin both just chuckled at the boys response.

"I take that as a yes Naruto" asked the Hokage with a smile on his face to which the boy could only nod while still holding on to Kenshin's leg in fear that this could only be a dream.

"Well Naruto-kun I guess this means all we have left to do is fill the paperwork (to which the Hokage groaned remembering the neverending pile on his desk) and then to gather supplies for the trip back home." Said Kenshin.

So after fileing the necessary paperwork, informing the council (to which they were eccstatic to be rid of the Demon for a few years), and finally saying goodbye to the Hokage Naruto and Kenshin left the Hokage building to gather supplies for the long trip back to Kenshin's and now Naruto's home. Upon reaching the gate to the village Naruto took one last look at the place he had called home since he was born and walked out with his new father and teacher.

**A/N:** Ok people here is chapter two. It's a little longer than the first and I hope to make most of my chapters this length or longer. The next chapter will have a few time skips and Naruto finding out about Kyuubi and getting to know her and probably some taining. I plan on having Naruto return to the village after one or two chapters so it won't be too long. Please remember to review and tell me what you think. I am still not too confident in my abilities as a writer so any encouragement helps.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** To those wondering what I meant by Tenten not being in Naruto's age bracket you will see what I meant in this chapter. Once again I state that the Harem will definitely consist of

Naruto/Fem Kyuubi/Kurenai/Anko/Tsunade and possibly Shizune depending on what people think. Besides the previously stated women no others will be added to the harem because it would be just too many. Naruto may like his ladies but he is no pimp.

**Rating: M possibly NC-17 later on but will give fair warning beforehand.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Rurouni Kenshin in any way and I am making no profit off of this story.

"Naruto speak"

'Naruto thoughts'

"**Kyuubi speak"**

'**Kyuubi thoughts'**

**Chapter 3: Who are you?**

After leaving the village Naruto and Kenshin spent the next few days talking about various things, Naruto told Kenshin some more about his likes and dislikes, a little more about his dreams, and since Kenshin asked a little more about the treatment he suffered in the village.

While Naruto talked mainly about himself, Kenshin told him about the type of training he would be undergoing, what life would be like once they returned to rebel headquarters, and what his expectations of Naruto were.

Kenshin told Naruto that before he starts to learn the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu there were a few things he needed to know about it. He told him that the sword style was also known as Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style that pits one man against many. As he had already told Naruto there is usually only one master and one apprentice to this sword style but because of the previously mentioned reason there was now two masters alive but because Kenshin became a master his sensei swore he would never teach another and that the responsibility of passing on the knowledge fell to Kenshin. Kenshin however refused to accept the title of Hiko Seijuro and the cloak that came with it saying that the name was stupid and the cloak looked rediculous much to his sensei's protest.

Kenshin told Naruto how the philosophy behind the art was to protect those around him by any means necessary including leathal force. The key behind the style included two parts. The first was incrdible speed and precision that usually bring down foes in one strike. The second was read techniques at an incredible pace and be able to read emotions to predict your opponents next move. By combining these two aspects you can subdue your opponent before they ever act. To add to teaching Naruto Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Kenshin also told him that he also intended to teach him Battojutsu, which was the art of drawing your sword as you killed your enemy.

After spending a few days explaing his sword style Kenshin began to explain what life would be like once they returned to the base. He told Naruto how he would be spending most of the time training Naruto whenever he wasn't in an officers meeting or out on a mission. He told him how once he became proficient with a sword he would begin undertaking missions himself and possible move up in the ranks of the rebellion. Kenshin told Naruto how when they were alone they could be informal but in the pressence of others they must be formal and that he must obey his orders without question until they are once again alone.

This is how the weeks went by as they traveled. They ran into a few bandits along the way but they were quickly dipatched by Kenshin without even trying, much to the amazement of Naruto. When the two finally arrived at the base they were quickly greeted by a man who snapped to attention up on seeing Kenshin.

"Himura-sama it is good to see you we feared when you did not return that something had gone wrong. Your fellow generals will glad to see you. Shall I escort you to them?" the man asked not even noticing Naruto.

"Yes leutinent, I have much to discuss with them" replied Kenshin in a serious tone as he followed the man to the main meeting room with Naruto right behind.

Upon arriving to the room the man left Kenshin and Naruto to wait on the other generals.

"Ok Naruto, me and my peers have a few things to discuss so I need you to be patient until were finished" Kenshin said to which the boy nodded a little uncomfortable being in a new place.

After the generals assembled and Kenshin gave his report explaining how the mission was a trap and how he had a new apprentice, Kenshin took Naruto to the building where they would call home possibly for the next seven years.

The next day Kenshin allowed Naruto to wander around to get to know the base and meet people. After walking around for a while Naruto began to get board and decided to check outside the base a little even though Kenshin told him to make sure he stayed within the confines of the base. As he was walking around Naruto began to get the feeling he was being watched. He started walking back to the safety of the base, but when he thought he heard someone bhind him he look back to see a man bringing his sword down to slice into him. Naruto tried to dive out of the way but still ended up getting slashed in the arm spraying blood all over his orange jumpsuit. Naruto quickly jumped up and started running for the base shouting for help but his speed was no match for the man with the sword. Just as Naruto was about to the base the man stabed the sword through to his chest. Naruto stopped in mid step and looked down to see the sword portruding from his chest covered in blood. Naruto's eyes began to blur and become light headed from blood loss. The man then yanked his sword back from Naruto's chest causing the boy to fall down. Just as his world began to go dark he saw his new otou-chan running towards him blade drawn to attack the man he had just stabbed him. Naruto couldn't help but to think how nice it was to have an otou-chan even if it was only for a while right before everything went black.

Naruto woke up to the sound of driping water and a low growl 'huh my head, where am I' thought Naruto.

As he looked around he saw that he was in some dark corridor with many pipes. Naruto followed the corridor to the source of the growl where he found a huge red fox with menacing eyes staring at him from behind the huge set of bars. He timidly approached to get a better look at the fox when it spoke.

"**Hello mortal It's about time that we meet" **said the fox in a low growling voice.

To say Naruto was scared shitless would be the understatement of his life. 'Oh man, today just isn't my day. First I get stabed through the chest and now I'm face to face with some giant fox who is looking at me like some kind of treat'.

"**Well human are you just going to stand there all day and stare at me or are you going to say something"**

Shocked out of his thoughts Naruto asked "am I dead" to which earned a chuckle from the fox that somehow sounded even more frightfull than its growl.

"**No kit you are not dead, I am making sure of that"**

"Who are you at where am I then if I'm not dead"

"**I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune ****ruler of demons and you are in your mindscape where I am kept prisoner" **answered the Kyuubi with a hint of disgust at the mention of being kept prisoner.

"What do you mean prisoner? Why are you locked up inside me?"

"**What I mean is that four years ago on the day of your birth I attacked your village but that damn Yondaime of yours tricked me by sacrificing his life in order to seal me within you." **The Kyuubi replied with a growl.

Thoroughly confused, Naruto proceeds with his questioning completely forgetting that he is talking with a giant fox demon that could eat him in one bit if it wasn't behind those bars which it probably would if given the chance.

"Why did you attack the village? What did they do to you?"

"**They did nothing kit but what do you expect, I'm a demon that's what we do."**

"But why attack a whole village just for the fun of it?" Naruto asked still confused to which the Kyuubi just sighed seeing that the boy did not understand.

"**You just don't get it do you Kit. I'm a demon, your kind are food to us. Just like you would hunt rabbits and go fishing and then eat your catch, that is what I did with your village. I mean look at me I'm a giant fox deomon, I was hungry, I went hunting, I found your village and attacked, It is no different then what you humans do to other animals." **Said the Kyuubi trying to make the boy understand in hopes that they may be able to work out a deal.

"Ok fox, I can see where your coming from, but that does not mean I have to like it. I'll let it go for now if you can tell me why I am here after not hearing a word from you for four years."

"**Good to see you can see logic Kit and for the reason you are here is quite simple. You see after the seal was placed on you that trapped me inside it made sure that I would have no contact with you to make sure I did not corrupt you for my uses while you were still impressionable."**

"**When that man stabbed you threw the chest and your body started to gradually die the seal weakened enough for me to bring you here and for me to start pumping my chakra into your body to keep you alive"**

"But if the seal was weakening as I was dying wouldn't you be free when I was dead"

"**No Kit unfortunately for me the seal combined our life forces so when you die I die and I personally am not fond of dying."**Said the Kyuubi with a hint of irritation.

"Ok I get the how, but why did you bring me here?" asked Naruto completely ignoring the fox's tone.

"**Now were getting somewhere. The reason I brought you here is to make a sort of deal. I have come to accept that I am bound to you for all eternity and I have seen your memories and thoughts. What I am offering you is training so you can be the great ninja you dream of being and in return I want you to rip that paper seal on my cage in half, this will allow me to communicate with you whenever I want and be able to see, feel, touch, smell, and taste everything you do." Said the Kyuubi a little bit hopefull that the boy would accept.**

"I don't see any harm coming to me from this deal but what kind of training are we talking about hear and are there any downsides I need to be aware of?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"**What I mean by training is that I will teach you how to mold chakra, teach you various forms of jutsu, teach you how to you shinobi weapons. The only downside depends on how you look at it. I will be training you inside ****your mindscape where I will have the power to control the speed of time compared to the outside world. The so called downside to this, if that is how you look at it, is as you mind ages hear at the speed of the mindscape, so will your body. If I slowed time down here by half your body would age twice as fast. The reason I don't see it as much of a downside is because you are young enough that this will only help you reach your optimal body performance faster than if you let it occur normally."**

Naruto thought this over a bit before compling finally thinking it didn't sound so bad.

"Ok, I can't find any fault in your logic and this deal sounds like it can only help but I just want to know how old are we talking about by the time I return to the village."

"**Well normally we would have about seven years at which time you would be eleven when you return to the village but thanks to the time you will spend in you mindscape I would say you will need an additional seven**** years making you eighteen when you return. Hmm, ya that sounds about right."**

"EIGHTEEN! Are you crazy fox how the hell am I supposed to go to the acadamy with a bunch of eleven year olds while I look like a nineteen year old man. I mean most shinobi are at least chunin and some Jonine at that age."

"**Don't worry so much kit that is where part of your training comes in. I will be teaching you genjutsu so you will be able to take on the illusion of an eleven year while you spend your time at the accadamy. You will be so good after I am through with you that only the very best genjutsu specialists will be able to spot it and even then they will have to be looking very hard for it."**

"fine fox but if you try anything funny…well I don't know what I'll do but it won't be good"

"**Fine kit whatever you say, do we have a deal or not?" **askedthe kyuubi as it chuckled a bit at the blondes remark.

Thinking things over one last time Naruto walked over to the seal and ripped it in half "Deal".

**A/N: **There you go chapter 3. This is the second chapter I have written today and now I plan to go back and fix a few spelling and grammar mistakes since it appears my spell check function is messed up. Sorry about the lack of action but I am trying to set up a base no serious battle sequences will take place till probably the wave country arc. I may add a couple minor ones before then. Once again tell me what you think and review. It really does help motivate me to write.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **For anyone who does not understand the age thing what I meant was that Naruto would be training with Kenshin for 7 years but he would also be Training with Kyuubi for an additional 7 inside his mindscape but his body would age at the same pace his mental self would. This causes Naruto to age twice as fast, so instead of being gone for 7 years which it will feel like for everyone else, it will actually be 14 for Naruto. This would make him 18 when he returns in mind and body. Also for anyone who fears that Naruto will be too over powered please do not worry. What I have planned for the story later on will require him to be stronger than your average jonin.

**AN-2: **As for the timeline and geography being a little screwed up I am aware of this. The reasoning for this is because first off I needed Kenshin to be a master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu style before teaching Naruto. I did not want it to be possible for Naruto to become a master before returning to the village. I do intend for him to return to Kenshin at a later time for additional training kind of like what Kenshin did with his master. I also changed Kenshin's age when he joined the revolution. In the anime he left to join at the age of 14 in my story the revolution didn't start till later and he joined at 21. Also I have never read the manga for either series. I have seen the entire anime Rurouni Kenshin but it's been a few years. I have also been keeping up with the current Naruto episodes. To add to this I have researched both series so I am trying to stick to the facts. If something major is off I probably did it on purpose.

**Edit (8/01/07): **It has come to my attention that the geography of this story would work better if the revolution Kenshin was fighting in took place in fire country against the Fire Daimyo to which I agree and is now the case (thank you Archmagelite2000yrs). Now to clarify how this will affect the hidden shinobi villages. It will have almost none besides producing more paying missions to help the village's economy. When a hidden village's country goes to war that does not mean the hidden village goes to war. The village is practically an independent state of its own. The only time it would go to war was if another hidden village declared war on them or they had something to gain by declaring war on another village. The country leaders themselves look at the hidden villages as more like a village full expensive elite mercenaries for hire. Each country has its own army to deal with its problems which I repeat does not include the hidden villages.

**Rating: M possibly NC-17 later on but will give fair warning beforehand.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Rurouni Kenshin in any way and I am making no profit off of this story.

"Naruto speak"

'Naruto thoughts'

'_Naruto personal thoughts'_

"**Kyuubi speak"**

'**Kyuubi thoughts'**

'_**Kyuubi personal thoughts'**_

**Chapter 4: Training**

Naruto gradually awoke to the bight lights and white walls of what he suspected to be a hospital room. No one was in the room when he awoke so he just lied there thinking. The last thing he remembered was ripping the seal in half on the Kyuubi's cage and then waking up here.

'Was it all just a dream' thought Naruto.

'**No kit it was not just a dream, it was definitely real and now we have some things to discuss'**

'I guess it was to much hope for that it wasn't real huh. Oh well what did you want fox'

'**Well first you can stop calling me fox and actually call me by my name' **said Kyuubi with a hint of agitation in its voice.

'Sure thing fox just as soon as you stop calling me kit' Naruto replied with amusement.

'**You're going to be making things difficult aren't you kit' **Kyuubi said with a sigh.

'Sure am fox now what did you want, I'm sure you did not just want to chat' said Naruto, all the while giving a mental smirk.

'**I wanted to discuss with you how we are going to go about your training**'

'What do you mean how we are going about my training?'

'**What I mean is how we are going to go about combining your training in the real world with that Kenshin guy and the training you will be doing in here with me. Like I said you will be spending seven years with Kenshin and eight years with me. The problem is your body would not be able to handle a full seven years worth of growth all at once so we are going to need to mix the time we spend in real time with that of the mindscape.'**

'Ok then what do you propose'

'**I think we should alternate days training in the mindscape with days in the real world that way we do not strain your body's growth to much. I don't know what that man is planning on teaching you or he plans to go about your training but I want to start you off on learning about chakra, then you will start to learn how to mold it, after that we'll work on you control…'**

And so Kyuubi continued to list out the Naruto's future training plan which he eventually tuned out and began thinking about other more interesting things

'_Man I could sure go for a cup of ramen right about now. I wonder if that fox is just about done yet. I've never known anything that could go on talking so much. Did the fox just say something?'_

'**Hey kit did you get that?'**

'Huh, oh ya loud and clear fox'

'**You didn't listen to a word I said did you?'**

'Sorry not really' said Naruto with a mental chuckle causing the fox to sweatdrop.

'**What were you doing the whole time I was explaining your training' **Kyuubi asked a little bit agitated.

'Thinking about ramen' replied Naruto like it was nothing which caused the fox to face-plant.

' **Well to summarize everything I am going to teach you a lot but it will be awhile until you learn any jutsus'** which caused Naruto to frown.

'What do you mean I won't be learnin any jutsus for awhile? How long we talking here?'

'**Kit you have to learn the basics first before you learn to do jutsu and I want to get your chakra control down before I teach you any moves cause with the amount of chakra you are likely to possess having me inside you, you will have probably have quite a hard time controlling it all without wasting a good deal of it.'**

As Kyuubi finished explaining to Naruto the importance of the basics, which he wasn't even paying attention to, the door was slowly pushed open to reveal Kenshin walking in with smile on his face upon see Naruto awake and looking well.

"Hello Naruto I'm glad to see your looking better, you gave me quite a scare, I honestly don't know how you survived" said Kenshin with a dark look upon his face upon remembering the man that attacked his pupil.

"Sorry sensei, I'll try not to get stabbed again. It wasn't that much fun the first" replied Naruto scratching the back of his head having the grace to at least look a little sorry."

"Well that's good to hear. Now why don't you tell me how your feeling and if you have any idea how you healed so fast from what should have been a fatal wound."

"I actually feel completely fine. As for how I'm healed, I need to ask you a question first. What exactly did the Hokage tell you while you to were alone?" Naruto asked.

"We talked about a few things but why don't you tell me what you're referring to" replied Kenshin suspecting where this conversation was heading.

"What I'm talking about is if he told you about what really happened when the Kyuubi attacked my village." Naruto said looking at the floor hoping Kenshin did not see him the same way the villagers did upon finding out.

"Yes the Hokage told me the whole story, but what I want to know is how you found out and how this relates to you being healed" Kenshin asked with a curious look unable to figure out how Naruto found out this information.

"It's kind of a long story but after I got stabbed…" and so Naruto told Kenshin about his meeting with the Kyuubi and the deal he made with it.

As Kenshin listened to Naruto's impressive tail he could not help but see how Naruto getting stabbed may have been a good thing no mater how much he disliked it.

After Naruto finished his tail Kenshin stated "if what you and Kyuubi said is true then I believe you made the right decision but you may want to keep it quiet that you can talk with the demon."

"Ya you're probably right, I don't think that would go over well with most people"

"Now that that's out of the way I'm hear to tell you that the doctor wants to keep you hear another night for observation. Then tomorrow you will be free to begin your training with me."

"But I'm fine now why do I have to stay in this stupid hospital. I want to start my training today" said Naruto with a whiney voice.

Kenshin couldn't help but to smile at the child's antics, knowing that he would be just fine after some rest.

"You must learn to be patient Naruto-kun. Besides from what you told me you'll have plenty of time for training"

"Ok if you say so sensei, but I expect you to teach me something really cool tomorrow."

"Whatever you say Naruto and by the way that orange jumpsuit of yours", at which Kenshin shuddered in remembrance of the horrible looking thing, "was too damaged to save so I got you some new clothes. I left them on the chair by the door for when you get ready to leave tomorrow. Meet me outside at the training area at nine tomorrow morning" said Kenshin as he headed for the door.

"Thanks sensei I'll see you tomorrow" said Naruto as Kenshin closed the door behind him.

'Hmm, tomorrow starts my training I wonder what I'll be learning' mused Naruto

'**I don't know kit but I suggest you get some rest, I suspect its going to be a long day.'**

'You're probably right. Night fox' thought Naruto sleepily

'**Night kit' **the fox replied quietly.

* * *

The Next day Kensin saw Naruto approaching the training grounds right on time. Naruto casually walked up to his sensei and greeted him.

"Nututo-kun you I glad to see you wearing your new outfit. It definitely looks a lot better on you than your previous attire."

Naruto currently looked like a miniature version of Kenshin with the only difference being his short spiked blond hair and his clothes being all black with crimson lining to compliment his crimson belt.

"Thanks Sensei but it still feels a bit loose" said Naruto looking slightly uncomfortable.

"It's supposed to be; by being loose it restricts your motions less which will help with your training."

"Ok, if you say so. So what cool fighting moves will you be teaching me today and where's my sword"

"Fist off Naruto-kun you will not be getting a sword for quite a while and then you will only be getting a tachi (a katana sized wooden sword). Only after I feel you are competent enough with a sword will you receive your own samurai katana. Second, I will first teach you battle tactics and the correct stances to take depending on your enemy's stance and emotions. You need to learn to be able to adapt your attacks based off of your opponents and interpret there next move. After I feel you are ready you will receive a tachi to begin your sword training."

After hearing this Naruto was greatly disheartened for it appeared it would be quite some time before he would learn anything, in Naruto's opinion, important. The only thing that kept him from protesting this was the serious look his sensei was giving him.

And so the day was spent for Naruto listening to Kenshin's lectures and answering questions based on what he had been taught.

Once Naruto returned home from a mentally strenuous day of "training" and got into bed Kyuubi contacted Naruto.

'**Hey kit now that your home we can now begin the second half of your training'**

'what do you mean baka-fox can't you see I'm exhausted." Naruto answered a little irritated at being interrupted from going to sleep.

'**That's the point, it will help you with the first part of your training'**

'And how will me practically falling asleep going to help' he stated still irritated

'**It will allow you to relax instead of being all energetic like you are during the day'** the Kyuubi began not noticing or just not caring about Naruto's irritated state** 'the first step in your training is to learn to enter your mindscape at will so we can train further. All you have to do is relax, clear your mind, and will yourself back to my cage'**

Naruto spent the next half hour trying to enter his mindscape eventually succeeding. It wasn't too hard considering how exhausted he already was.

Once arriving at Kyuubi's cage the fox began to speak.

"**Welcome back kit the first thing I am going to teach you is how this dimension works. In here you are able to create anything you want and make it look however you like since it is your mind. The only thing I am able to control here is the speed of time. First I want you to imagine yourself a bed because although you do not need such things as food or physical rest while in here your mind still needs a break from a days use. So I suggest you get some rest because after you wake up your actual training will begin."**

"Sounds good to me fox" said Naruto as he concentrated on creating a nice warm bed to sleep in. He very happy at how easy it was to create and quickly jumped in and went to sleep.

* * *

The following day in the mindscape Naruto woke up to the fox telling him to wake up.

"**Glad to see you up kit. Now why don't you get rid of the bed and pull up a chair so we can begin your schooling in the ways of a shinobi. Before you get excited this is going to be just like your training with that Kenshin man. It's going to involve me talking a lot and you answering questions to make sure you understand."**

All Naruto could do was groan and do as he was told. He pulled up his newly created chair and listed to the fox ramble on about the shinobi code and chakra, talking about what it is and how it works.

At the end of the day Naruto was once again mentally exhausted and had a major head from everything he was forced to learn.

The fox then told him it was time for him to leave the mindscape and to get some rest in his real bed because after he awoke the next day he was going to have to repeat the process all over again.

* * *

**One Year Later (Two for Naruto)**

Naruto spent all of the previous year learning about tactics, reading your opponent, and judging how to respond to attacks from Kenshin in the real world when his sensei was not off on missions or in officer meetings planning different attacks on the current government. At the end of the day he would enter his mindscape, rest, and then the Kyuubi would begin its own line of teaching. Naruto learned about how chakra ran through his body like a system of pipes and how it was molded to fuel different types of jutsus. He was also taught what it meant to be a shinobi and what it entailed, such things like how he was going to have to learn to kill, keep a clear head in battle, and the importance of stealth.

Over the previous course of the year Naruto and Kenshin became closer to having a father/son relationship instead of just being sensei/student. As far as Naruto and Kyuubi, well, they had a make shift friendship/annoy the hell out of each other relationship. Neither one had yet succumbed to being the first to call each other by their name, much to each others enjoyment/irritation.

After waking up and beginning his regular routine at the break of dawn, Naruto headed out to the training area to meet his sensei.

Currently already at the training area was Kenshin waiting for his student with a smile on his face at the prospect of seeing Naruto's reaction to today's activities.

As Naruto reached Kenshin he was greeted by the man.

"Morning Naruto, you're in for a special treat today" Kenshin said smiling

"Really, what is it sensei?" Replied Naruto with a hopeful expression.

To answer Naruto's question Kenshin picked up a long rectangular case he had hidden behind him and handed it to Naruto.

Naruto gratefully accepted the case but looked at his sensei with a curious expression to which Kenshin just told him to open it.

As soon as Naruto saw what was in the case he quickly looked up at his sensei with joy in his eyes.

"You really mean it otou-chan?" Naruto asked with hope in his voice and completely disregarding the formal atmosphere they kept while training.

"Yes Naruto-kun. I feel you are finally ready for a tachi, which I will begin to teach you to learn the basics of kenjustu with" replied Kenshin still with a smile on his face seeing his son joy.

"Thank you sensei, I will try not to let you down" said Naruto in a formal tone trying to reign in his emotions so they could quickly begin.

"Ok Naruto-kun for your future lessons you will be learning the structure of the human anatomy and its physiology. This information will be used for you to know where to attack an opponent to either cripple or kill him. Afterwards will we begin your basic training with the sword.

After a lengthy synopsis of the human body that day Kenshin began to instruct the boy in the basics of the sword.

"Now Naruto in the beginning you will be learning the basic moves such as different angles of slashing, stabbing, parrying, and blocking. We will be working on the defensive moves first, then move on to the more offensive. Only after you become competent enough will we combine the two forms to teach you how to dual.

Once Naruto finished his training session with Kenshin he headed back home to resume his lessons with the fox.

As soon as he entered the mindscape he was greeted by a grinning fox.

"**Well Kit how did you like your new training routine with kenshin"**

Kyuubi had come to calling Naruto's teacher by his first name as it came to respect him due to his power and brutality that Naruto learned his teacher had on the battlefield after talking to a few of Kenshin's comrades.

'_Uhoh I don't like that smirk the fox is giving me'_

"It was fine fox. Now what is on the agenda for today?" asked Naruto with a hint of trepidation.

"**Don't worry kit this is a good thing. Today we are also going to start the next phase of your training. To start with I am going to teach you medical practices to go along with what Kenshin will be teaching you about the body. Afterwards though I will be teaching you a combination of chakra control and shinobi weapons training. After your medical training you will begin alternating days between learning to control your chakra and how to use the different shinobi weapons such as kunai, shurikens, ect.**

"Is this going to be painful" Naruto asked worriedly

"**Well from what I here chakra exhaustion is definitely not pleasant and since I will be pushing you to the edge, I would have to say yes. Also you will not be allowed to barrow any of my chakra, we need to get yours built up first" said the fox grinning like an idiot.**

"I really hate you fox" Naruto grumbled as he began his new lessons.

"**And I you kit" the fox chuckled with amusement.**

**

* * *

****A/N: **Ok here you go. I would like to thank everyone for their support so far. No one has said I suck yet so I must be doing something right. I am sorry for the lack of action so far but I need to set up a sound foundation for the story. I would like to let everyone know that I have not yet got any complaints against adding Shizune into the harem later on in the story and if this continues she will be put in. I also like how some of you have voiced certain concerns for this story and I will try not to fuck up this story. I have never read a Naruto Rurouni Kenshin crossover so I am trying to make a good one. I may be putting in some minor fighting or sparing in a couple of chapters but we'll see. Please remember to read and review, thanks. 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I know I said Naruto would be 18 when he returned and that will still be partially the case but for some things to work I had to change his body's maturity in this chapter but his mind will still be 18 upon returning. This not a big deal to me because once most people hit 19 they usually stop growing or looking any different until they reach they hit thirty and even then there are a few who look really young for their age, just look at Demi Moore. There will be a few more time skips in this chapter and I will be focusing more on his training with Kyuubi than with Kenshin since I am not too sure how Kenshin was trained by his master, so I am sorry if it seems I kinda forgot about him. Also I messed with Kenshin's personality a bit to make it a little more comical. I hope no one will flame me for it.

**A/N-2: **It has come to my attention that the geography of this story would work better if the revolution Kenshin was fighting in took place in fire country against the Fire Daimyo to which I agree and is now the case (thank you **Archmagelite2000yrs**). I have edited the previous chapter's A/N to let everyone know about this but I am stating it again for those who have already read chapter 4 before I edited it. Now to clarify how this will affect the hidden shinobi villages. It will have almost none besides producing more paying missions to help the village's economy. When a hidden village's country goes to war that does not mean the hidden village goes to war. The village is practically an independent state of its own. The only time it would go to war was if another hidden village declared war on them or they had something to gain by declaring war on another village. The country leaders themselves look at the hidden villages as more like a village full expensive elite mercenaries for hire. Each country has its own army to deal with its problems which I repeat does not include the hidden villages.

**A/N-3: **OMG I am so sorry I just realized that I forgot to write what happened to that man that stabbed Naruto a couple of chapters back. It was easy to presume that Kenshin killed him but what I meant to tell you was that this was the mole that set the trap for Kenshin in the beginning of the story. I am so sorry and will try not to let anything like this happen again.

**Rating: M possibly NC-17 later on but will give fair warning beforehand.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Rurouni Kenshin in any way and I am making no profit off of this story.

"Naruto speak"

'Naruto thoughts'

'_Naruto personal thoughts'_

"**Kyuubi speak"**

'**Kyuubi thoughts'**

'_**Kyuubi personal thoughts'**_

**Chapter 5: Congratulations!**

**2Years later (4 for Naruto)**

Over the course of the past two years (four for Naruto) Naruto felt he had literally gone through hell and back.

Part of the reason for this was because of an unforeseen side effect of Naruto absorbing more of the Kyuubi's chakra. The fox did not find out till after the two years were over but it turned out that its chakra had influenced the boy much like a fox grows to reach its adult body faster. What this meant was that instead of Naruto growing a twice its normal rate, it actually grew a little more than four times the norm. In the end Kyuubi was able to stop this side effect but not before the damage was partially done. Kyuubi had wanted to avoid this due to the human body being able to grow much larger than your average fox, which caused the bones and muscles to grow at such a pace that it caused a good deal of pain. It was also bad because his body was now mature than his mind which caused his hormones to start working before he was ready.

Naruto Now looked like a fifteen year old boy. Over the years and because of the extreme chakra induced growth spurt Naruto had grown his hair out to be almost just like Kenshin's. He had the long pony tail and bangs coming down to his eyes, the only difference being its blond color and for some reason it continued to be slightly spiked on the top of his head (not as spiked as a kid but still spiked a bit). Naruto still wore the same style of outfit he was given that day in the hospital only his new one was bigger to accommodate his growth. He had yet to put on much muscle but was slightly taller than Kenshin by about two inches; now standing at a height of about 5'6" (I looked up Kenshin's height and found out it was only 5'2 and decided to give him 2 extra inches since he was so short).

The other reason he felt like hell was Kenshin being even more demanding of him than before. Naruto would spend hours on end learning everything about the human body and that did include EVERYTHING, both male and female (I mean he even got the kid visual aids).

Kenshin said he just wanted to be thorough, but Naruto suspected it was just to cause him discomfort whenever he thought he saw his sensei snicker (either that or we got another Kakashi. I wonder if he has any little orange books?)

Anyways, after he would finish with his studies Kenshin would drive the boy's body to its limit and beyond. Naruto started out practicing just how to unsheathe his tachi and how to hold it correctly over and over until it was like breathing for him, but eventually moved on to basic defensive moves such as blocking and parrying after a few months (Kenshin really wanted to be thorough).

Kenshin told Naruto the reason they were going so slow was to help teach him patience and to teach him to control his emotions when frustrated, which with the advice of Kyuubi he grudgingly accepted.

Naruto would end up spending almost six months on defense. When Kenshin believed he had that down well enough he started Naruto on the basic offensive moves such as slashing and stabbing. He would end up spending even more time on these than the defensive ones. It took him just over seven months to complete that part of the training.

After Naruto had finally finished with both defense and offence individually the real work began. When Kenshin decided Naruto was ready he had him start putting everything he had learned together from the tactics he learned, the anatomy and physiology of the human body, to his most recent offensive training.

Naruto new he wouldn't be able to beat his sensei in a kenjutsu dual but he was feeling quite smug about his abilities and thought he could give him a good fight, ohh how wrong he was.

Kenshin saw the way Naruto was beginning to become arrogant in his abilities due to how fast he had learned. So he decided that Naruto was in need for a good helping of humble pie (hmmm pie).

As soon as the match began Naruto didn't know what hit him. One moment he was drawing his sword the next he was on the ground clutching his stomach.

Afterwards Kenshin apologized to Naruto and helped him up, but told him that he just learned one of the most important rules of combat which was to never overestimate yourself.

Naruto later found out that Kenshin had not even used his sword but instead knocked him in the gut with his sheath.

After that day Naruto was a lot humbler and Kenshin went a lot easier on him in order to help teach him the correct way to improve himself.

This however did not apply to how hard he worked him though. At the end of the day Naruto would be so sore and tired he would hardly be able to move.

* * *

As the two years passed and Naruto continued to train with Kenshin so did he with the Kyuubi.

Naruto may have thought Kenshin was tough, but that was nothing compared to Kyuubi. If Naruto did not know the fox's life was tied to his he would have thought it was trying to kill him.

During the course of his chakra exercises and his medical training Kyuubi decided to impart upon Naruto what little knowledge it had on seals, which was not much.

It said that knowing the seals it taught him would help later on in his training.

Naruto would spend the beginning of his day trying to learn everything the fox had to teach him about healing. Kyuubi may have not been a master in the art since it could heal itself with its chakra but it had picked up a good deal of knowledge in the thousand years it had been around.

When Naruto asked why he had to learn all this when the fox would just heal his body for him, the Kyuubi replied that it was not for him and that someday he may need this knowledge to save whoever he may be on a mission with.

After Naruto would finish with his medical studies for the day he would either be instructed on chakra exercises or shinobi weapons training depending on the day.

As far as Naruto was concerned weapon training days were much more enjoyable. Although it was rather simple and just required practice that did not make it easy. He would end up spending the rest of his day throwing kunai and shurikens at targets he thought up until he felt his arms were going to fall off. By the end of the two years he had deadly accuracy.

What really sucked in Naruto's opinion was his chakra training days. He first began with the traditional tree climbing exercise to begin to learn how to focus his chakra.

This however would not be as easy as normal. You see not only did Kyuubi have Naruto learn to walk up the tree he also him learn to walk up it upside down on his hands, then by doing cartwheels up it alternating between using his hands and feet.

Once the fox was sure Naruto had it down he had him repeat the process on a lake he had Naruto think up.

The worst part though did not come till the final half of the second year when Kyuubi had Naruto begin his chakra training by balancing on razor sharp blades and eventually leaping from one blade to the next. This ended up causing Naruto to easily gain more than his fair share of puncture wounds by the end of the two years.

* * *

After those two years passed Kenshin once again called Naruto to the training grounds but this time told him to come later that evening and that he had the rest of the day free to do as he wished, which he had not had since that day he was stabbed (definitely not a good day off).

Naruto decided to once again wander around the base he had come to call his home but this time staying within its confines.

He had not really had time to make friends or get to know people due to his constant training. Naruto life had become one big cycle of training, eating, and sleeping. The only socializing Naruto got to do was either with Kenshin or Kyuubi when he was training.

As the evening came Naruto began to head to the regular training spot wondering why training for the day had been pushed back so late.

When Naruto got there he was shocked. Standing there was his sensei with a serious look on his face along with all the other officers of the base.

Upon seeing this Naruto began to get worried and tried to think if he had done anything wrong, he asked the fox but it said there was nothing it could think either and was equally curious.

"What is going on sensei? Why are all these men?" asked Naruto in a calm tone not showing his true emotions just like he had been taught.

"Today Naruto is a very important day. Today is the day you will begin your true apprenticeship with me" said Kenshin very seriously.

Naruto was not quite sure what he meant since he thought that's what he has been the past three years with him. All Naruto could do was wait for Kenshin to continue.

Instead of continuing with his speech Kenshin ordered one of his subordinates over.

The man calmly walked over and handed Kenshin what looked like a simple oak case which he handed over to Naruto.

Upon closer inspection he saw that the top of the case had a beautiful red kitsune with nine tails engraved on it.

After receiving the go ahead Naruto opened it revealing a beautiful, new samurai katana along with a matching deep crimson sheath. Its blade appeared razor sharp, the guard was a deep crimson and the hilt was pitch black with another crimson nine tailed kitsune engraved upon it.

Nuruto had to use every ounce of will to keep himself from jumping up and shouting his joy. All that showed was a small grin on his face before he spoke.

"Thank you Himura-sama, I am honored greatly by your gift." Naruto replied almost reverently.

"You are welcome Naruto-san. Now that you have received your blade I shall begin to teach you the art of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Over the years you have come to show me that you are now ready" said Kenshin remaining serious and formal.

"Now you are probably wondering why all my fellow officers are here for this event" stated Kenshin to which Naruto could only nod.

"This is because we have an important question to ask you" Kenshin stated once more causing Naruto to gulp.

"We I took you on as my apprentice your only responsibility was to me. Now that we have all seen your improvement and what you are capable of we would like to ask you if would want to join the rebellion to go along with your apprenticeship. Please think carefully before you respond. Although you would be under my direct chain of command you would still be of the rank of a new recruit. I am not willing to send you out on any missions or battles I do not feel you are ready for but the ones I do, you will be expected to kill. What I want to know is if you are ready and willing."

Naruto had not expected this and had to stop and think.

'What do you think fox? Do you think I'm ready for this?' Naruto asked mentally

'**What I think does not matter kit. Only you can decide if you are ready for this.' **Kyuubi replied emothionless then once again becoming silent.

After thinking it over a bit more a bit more Naruto spoke up.

"Kenshin-sama I would be honored to serve in the rebellinion under your leadership. I understand that I will be expected to kill without hesitation but the truth is that once I return to my village and become a shinobi I will then be forced to kill anyway. Atleast by me doing this now I will gain real combat experience and I will be more accustomed to killing. I trust in your capability of judging what I am ready for."

"Very well said Naruto-san, I am proud at how well you have learned to think before you answer. Now there is just one last thing to tell you" said Kenshin at which point he smiled.

"Tonight we shall have a feast in honor of my favorite apprentice finally joining our ranks" said Kenshin causing everyone to cheer and approach Naruto congradulating him on his achievement.

'**Good job kit, you actually didn't sound like an idiot for once' **laughed Kyuubi.

'Can it fox tonight I'm going to party till I drop. By the way I'm cancelling training tonight' Naruto told Kyuubi with a mental grin only earning a 'hurumph' from the fox.

Naruto just laughed and told the Kyuubi it was just upset it could not be party too, which the fox did not even reply to.

* * *

That night when Naruto got to the dining hall he was amazed. He had never eaten in the dining hall since he prefered to eat at home. It was a huge room with rows upon rows of tables (think the size of the great hall in the Harry Potter movies without the magical ceiling. By the way I own no part of Harry Potter that's all J.K. Rowling). On the tables he saw more food than he had ever seen in one place before, including to his enjoyment and causing the fox to groan, ramen.

'I will have to thank Kenshin-sensei for remembering to get ramen when I see him'

'**I was kind of hoping kit that you had grown out of your crazy ramen loving phase'**stated Kyuubi with a sigh.

'Sorry fox but ain't gonna happen' said naruto with his trademark grin mentally.

"Hey Naruto-kun over here, I want you to meet a few people" shouted Kenshin from across the room waving a sake bottle at him.

'Is it just me fox or does sensei look drunk?' Asked Naruto disbelievingly

'**Kinda looks that way to me kit' **replied Kyuubi in equal disbelief as Naruto walked over their.

"Ah Naruto-kuuun, I'd like you to meet a few friends of mine." Slurred Kenshin

"This man to my right is one of my fellow generals and friend Saito Hajime" Kenshin said slapping the man on the tall man on the back who looked to be in his lower thirties.

He was a tall man man standing about 6'2" with an athletic build wearing a navy blue japanese suit. He had long black hair tied into a pony tail with long thin bangs coming down his annoyed looking face.

"Why Megumi did you have to give him that sake? You know how Kenshin gets when he's drunk" Saito asked the beautiful woman to his right who lookeded to be in her mid twenties.

The first thing Naruto noticed was her rather large, umm, endowment. She was wearing a magnificent red and white kimono gown showing more than just a little cleavage. After a second look Naruto noticed she had a beautiful face, long blond hair, stood about 5"5' and curves in all the right places.

"I'm sorry Saito I just kinda forgot" replied the women looking slightly embarrassed.

"Naruto, the women next to Saito here is Megumi Amakusa. She is a leutenant in Saito's forces and her skill with a sword is just as deadly as she is beautiful." Kenshin said while staring at the woman's chest.

"Thanks for the gracious introduction Kenshin but I have one request" Megumi spoke sweetly.

"And what is that my dear" asked Kenshin still not averting his eyes from the woman's breasts.

"STOP STARING AT MY CHEST!" shouted the woman knocking Kenshin on the back of his head, causing him to fall flat on his face.

After Kenshin slowly got up rubbing the back of his head and muttering an apology, he continued on with his introductions.

"Uhh, as I was saying now, the man on my left here is Aoshi Shinomori. He is the general of the ninja division of our army." Said Kenshin gestering to the man still a little shaky from being hit on the head (or maybe it's the alcohol, who knows).

The Man looked to be in his mid thirties, was wearing a white full body coat with yellow lining and a flared out coller, had black hair that just covered his hears and came down to his neck in the back, and had a stoic look on his face ignoring Kenshin's drunken state.

At this point Naruto decided to speak up.

"So Shinomori-sama you're a ninja like the ones from my home village" asked Naruto inquisitively.

"Please Naruto-san call me Aoshi, but to answer your question. No. Unlike the shinobi of your village, we ninja do not utalize chakra. We instead focus mainly on ninja weapons, stealth, and hand to hand fighting" replied Aoshi looking slightly more friendly upon not having to listen to Kenshin's slurred ramblings.

"Ok Aoshi-san" said Naruto a little crestfallen after thinking he may of found a shinobi like him.

"Anyways Naruto-kun, the final man I would like to introduce you to is the fourth and last of the generals,my old partner, and long time rival Makoto Shishio. When I first joined the rebelion Makoto and I were partnered together to take on assasination missions as part of the Ishin Shishi. I would usually take the lead and attract any of the attention while Mokoto would work in the shadows. He has yet to ever beat me in a dual" said kenshin with a smile causing Mokoto to frown at the last part.

Makoto looked to be only slightly older then Kenshin. He had short black hair, had a nice white military uniform on, stood about 5'8", and was the only one to still have their sword on their side.

After Naruto greeted each of them they began to make mindless chit chat making comments from Kenshin's drunken state to Naruto's achievement, much to Naruto's embarassment.

As the night wore on the group gradualy broke up to go mingle with other people even though Naruto decided to stick with Megumi to get to "know" her better.

Though even after all Naruto's attempts to catch the women's eye the night proved to be fruitless for him. Deciding to cut his loses Naruto called it a night and head home after saying goodnight to a few people. He even tried once more with Megumi offering to walk her home when he saw she was a little tipsy but she declined saying thanks and that she would be fine not even picking up on Naruto's come on.

After returning home and having to listen to the fox laugh at him for being shut down, Naruto fell asleep knowing that tomorrow would be an intresting day beginning his apprenticeship in the sword art of his sensei.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Well here is another chapter to my story. My spellcheck is on the fritz again so there are probably a good deal of errors, once I can work on this chapter on another computer I will go back and edit it. I am sorry for the lack of action but all these chapters are before he returns to the village is one big prologue to set up a base to the story explaing why Naruto's personality is different and why he is so much stronger. To let everyone know Naruto now has the mind of a 10 year old but the body of a 15 year old. Even though he may only be mentally 10 he is a lot more mature than that due to a few things such as his new hormones, training, and a little bit due to Kenshin's perverted anatomy and physiology lessons. Hope you like this chapter and as the story progresses I do plan to have it earn its M rating. Next chapter more Naruto/Kyuubi interaction but not so much Naruto/Kenshin. Some of you may have noticed a few of Kenshin's friends being characters from the Rurouni Kenshin anime and I know that they are out of character a good deal and most were actually enemies in the anime but like I said I would and am using them to fit my needs. The only character that was mine was Megumi except for the name. I know I heard it from some anime, but I'm just not sure which one. Anyways please remember to review and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I have a quick question; I have received a couple complaints about my spelling and grammar and just wanted to know if it was so bad that it actually ruins the fic making it unbearable to read. I do go back and make edits every so often if I can find any. More people seem to be interested in faster updates than the occasional spelling or grammar mistake. I do try my best not to make these mistakes when typing but I am not an English major and I'm only human. Please tell me what you think. Should I slow the updates down to check for a few mistakes or should I keep the updates coming at a steady pace? I would prefer not to have to find a beta because I would like to be able to do my first fic all on my own. If I write another one after this maybe I will consider it.

**A/N-2:** To let everyone know, Naruto will not be some pervert constantly going after girls later on. The only reason he acted the way he did at the party was because he had the body of a fifteen year old and when a boy is that age his hormones are going crazy and Naruto was still getting used to them since he kind of acquired them rather rapidly and had not had time to adjust naturally. I am not saying he will not have his occasional perverted moments for comical purposes though because lets face it all men are perverts to some degree and it just depends on how well they control and hide it.

**A/N-3: **I am not sure if I made this clear but when Naruto appears in his mindscape his mental representation takes on that of his physical body and vice versa. This means that inside his mind he looks like he is 15 years old and when he does any physical training in there the effects show on his body in the real world along with any strength and speed he has gained. The way it pretty much works is that the mind is telling the body that what is happening in the mindscape is real and the body believes it and adjusts accordingly. Also to let everyone know whenever Naruto refers to how old he is after he returns to the village and becoming a genin he will say how old he is compared to the number of years he has trained plus the 4 years before he met Kenshin. This means when he returns to the village he would say that he is 18 even if his body had technically grown to that of a 23 year old. Once again not a big difference because a lot of people stop maturing physically after 18 so an 18 year old having the body of a 23 year old is not that big of a difference.

**Rating: M possibly NC-17 later on but will give fair warning beforehand.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Rurouni Kenshin in any way and I am making no profit off of this story.

"Naruto speak"

'Naruto thoughts'

'_Naruto personal thoughts'_

"**Kyuubi speak"**

'**Kyuubi thoughts'**

'_**Kyuubi personal thoughts'**_

**Chapter 6: What!**

The next day at dawn Naruto awoke and began his normal morning routine. As Naruto left to begin his new training with Kenshin, he grabbed his new sword with a smile on his face and headed out the door.

Upon arriving at the normal training ground Naruto found his sensei holding his head and moaning about the evils of alcohol causing Naruto to laugh remembering his sensei's actions the night before.

This alerted Kenshin to Naruto presence and greeted him.

"Morning Naruto-kun I hope you had a good time last night" asked Kenshin

"It was fun sensei but it could have ended better" replied Naruto a little disappointed with how the night ended causing Kenshin to chuckle.

"Ah yes, I remember your attempts with Megumi-chan last night. You're lucky she did not notice your attempts or you would probably have gotten hit on the back of the head like me." Kenshin said still chuckling.

"Oh well, you're probably right sensei. Anyways what do you say we get started" said Naruto trying to redirect the conversation away from his failure last night.

"As you wish Naruto-kun. Now that you have shown you have mastered the basics, I will begin to tech you more advanced forms to fight with including my personal style of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu and its sub-art Battojutsu. Your training from here on out will be much different from what you are used to. You will begin you're physical training to increase your speed to go along with the new new techniques you shall learn. You will also no longer have lectures to listen to, but instead spend more time refining your ability with the sword. You have probably already noticed that it ways more than your old tachi and it will take you awhile to get used to the weight. Because you will no longer be having academic lessons with me you will also have more free time to spend however you like later on in the day. We will usually only spend the mornings together training then you will be free to do as you like, be it training more by yourself or socializing with your fellow comrades around the base which I greatly recommend since you are now a member of the rebellion. You will be spending much time together with these people on missions and on the battlefield and I suggest you get to know them getter in order to work more smoothly with them" said Kenshi.

"As you wish sensie. What shall we begin with first?" Asked Naruto.

"First I shall demonstrate the first techniqe of the Hiten Mitsurugi you shall learn while you refine your skills" said Kenshin stepping away from Naruto and heading towards a practice dummy.

"This technique is called Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu Ryutsuisen which is also one of my personal favorites. The Ryutsuisen is a sword-drop technique delivered from above, targeting the crown of the head or the shoulder of the adversary " Kenshin said.

Upon finishing his speech Kenshin launched himself into the air unsheathing his katana and bringing it down upon the crown of the dummies head cleanly slicing it in two.

"The key to this technique lays in the height gained from the user's jump and the free-fall, which is applied to the sword to multiply the force of the sword-stroke." Kenshin said walking back to the wide eyed Naruto.

Naruto quickly got himself back under control and tried the new technique on another training dummy only to fail miserably.

"Do not feel bad Naruto, in order to master all aspects of the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu takes many years, much longer than you shall spend with me. This is why while you are here I will try to teach you as much as I can and show you everything I can. When it is time for you to leave me I will give you certain scrolls detailing my techniques so that you may continue to learn on your own." Kenshin said trying to make Naruto feel better.

Naruto spent the rest of that morning with Kenshin between learning how his physical training would proceed, trying to learn the new techniqe, and sparing to refine his skills.

After the morning was over and Kenshin had left Naruto stayed behind deciding to spend the rest of the day on additional training since he was still getting used to the new weight of his blade and wanting to learn the new technique sooner.

As the evening was getting late Naruto headed home and to bed so that he could resume his training with Kyuubi which he had noticed had been eerily silent all day.

* * *

As Naruto arrived in front of Kyuubi's cage he found the huge fox waiting for him like normal. For some reason though Naruto could not help but think the fox looked slightly nervous and distracted, It didn't even seem to notice him. Deciding he must be mistaken Naruto spoke up.

"So fox what are our plans for today" said Naruto shocking Kyuubi out of its thoughts and alerting it to his presence.

Kyuubi quickly regained its composure and replied.

"**Today kit we shall begin your physical training to go along with your physical training with Kenshin. This is where those seals I taught you will come into play like I said they would."**

"**I want you to draw that gravity seal you learned onto your chest"** said Kyuubi, which Naruto complied.

"**Good, now I want you to chanal some of your chakra into the seal and see what happens"** said Kyuubi with a hint of a smile.

Not quite sure where the fox was going with this Naruto once again comlied none the less. Upon chaneling his chakra though Naruto quickly crashed into the floor creating a crater three meters wide and causing him to feel like he had broken every bone in his body. This immediately earned a loud laugh from Kyuubi.

Wiping tears of ammusement from its eyes with its paw Kyuubi spoke up.

"**Ok kit now that I got my good laugh for today out of the way why don't you try reducing the amount of chakra you put into the seal until you can stand"** Kyuubi said still chuckling a little and using a bit of its chakra to heal some of Naruto's injuries.

Once Naruto reduced the amount of chakra into the seal he shakely got up straining a little under the new weight exerted upon him.

"You know fox you could of warned me ahead of time" said Naruto with fake irritation. You see over the years he and Kyuubi had grown to enjoy messing with each other and Naruto new what the fox did was only in good fun and even though he would not admit it to the fox, Naruto too thought it was a little funny.

"**Yes I could have kit but then it would not have been as funny seeing you once again going overboard with your chakra. Anyways though, I want you from here on out to constantly keep that seal active and when you return to the real world I want you to redo the seal there also. I will leave it up to you to decide how much additional weight you can stand since it is your responsibility to become stronger."** Said Kybubi but becoming once again a little nervous, which Naruto thought he saw but shrugged off.

"**Now I will tell you about the second part of your training that I now feel you are ready for. Starting today you will finally ****begin to learn different jutsus"** said Kyuubi growing more nervous, but this time Naruto didn't even notice due to his excitement at the prospect of finally learning jutsus.

"**This howev****er will require me to transform into my human form so that I may demonstrate the different jutsus and show you the proper hand signs"** Kyuubi said nervous at the idea of Naruto seeing its human form.

This reason for this was simple. In over a thousand years Kyuubi had not once shown a mortal its human form and had no idea what the young man's reaction would be whom it had come to consider the only friend it had ever had. Kyuubi did not know when its feelings for Naruto had become to change from contempt to friendship, but it now new that in the thousand years it had come to be alive it had never valued the opinion of someone so much as the young man that now stood before it. The very prospect of him reacting negatively to its appearance would be devestating. Kyuubi knew how magnificent and it looked in its fox form due to peoples reactions to seeing it over the years but since it had never shown any human what its human form looked like it had no idea what to think of it.

As far as Naruto, well, he had not even known that the fox had a human form. He tried to imagine what it looked like and the best he could think of was some huge man covered in orange fur wearing thick armor, bulging muscles, having nine massive tails with razor sharp fur, and razor sharp claws.

This image however did not help him at all when the Kyuubi began to change.

After finishing its transformation Naruto was completely thrown for a loop gape at the form before him. In all of his wildest dreams he would have never thought the fox would look like this.

The only thing that remotely matched the previous image he had of what the fox would look like was its nine tails and even they were not what he expected.

Standing there before him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had long flowing red hair, a beautiful slender face with red eyes, soft full lips, and high cheekbones. She had a rather vuluptuous and endowed athletic figure standing about 5'8", wearing a beaustiful red kimono gown, her body was not covered in fur at all from what he could see, her nails were perfectly manucured and non razor like, and looked completely human with the exception of and her nine, long, red, femine looking, fur covered tails that looked incredibly soft and had little white tips on the end.

Naruto was so shocked that he only was able to process the most obvious thing he could tell and uttured the first thing that came to his mind.

"You're, you're a female" Naruto said in disbelief.

This was a HUGE mistake on Naruto's part andseemed to only earn him the newly revealed females anger.

"**OF COURSE I'M FEMALE WHAT DID YOU EXPECT!"**Shouted Kyuubi voice full of anger then turning away from the young man to hid the hurt look on her face but not before Naruto caught it.

Realizing that he had hurt the the women's feelings with his rather blatant statement Naruto quickly got his shock under control and appologized.

"I'm sorry Kyuubi-chan I was just so shocked since you always talked with such a deep voice when in your fox form that I was a little taken aback and reacted foolishly, please forgive me" said Naruto with voice full of remours not even realising he had called her Kyuubi-chan.

This slip up however did not go unnoticed by Kyuubi and caused her to smile upon actually hearing that Naruto thought of her as a friend whether it was intentional or not.

After regaining her composure Kyuubi turned back around.

"**Its ok Naruto-kun,**** you don't have to appologize. I guess it is a little my fault since I do try to hide my being a female to others." **Said Kyuubi forgiving the blond and purposefully calling him Naruto-kun in order to let him know that she thought of him as a friend too.

This statement however confused the blond.

"Why would you want others not to know your female though?" asked Naruto.

"**The answers simple. Do you really think people would really be as afraid of me if they knew I was a woman? Do you know how much harder it would be to earn others respect if they knew ****I was female?" **Asked Kyuubi with anger thinking of how sexist society is.

"I guess your right but I would still like to appologize once again for my reaction. I just want you to know I still respect you just as much I did before I knew you were a woman."

Kyuubi couldn't help but smile at this. She couln't help but being happy that her fears were unjustified and that he didn't think any less of her. She should have known that Naruto would be her friend no matter what.

"**Thank you Naruto-kun but like I said there is no need to appologize****. Why don't we just begin our training for today." **Said Kyuubi still feeling very happy.

"OK kyuubi-chan what do you want to teach me first?" asked Naruto relieved that she did not still feel angry at him.

"**Well in the biggining I will instruct you in the basic jutsus you should know that you would learn in the academy. After you have have mastered these I will begin to teach different jutsus I have picked up in my travels while fighting shinobi from di****fferent villages. I start out by teaching you lower leveled ones but as you grow accustomed to using these I will gradually raise the level of the jutsus I teach you. This will give you a wider elemental range of jutsus than most shinobi with the exception for nukekinins since most shinobi belonging to a village only have experience with their villages element specialisiation."**

"**Now why don't you get some rest and when you wake up we'll begin your new training" **Kyuubi said in a friendly tone.

Although Kyuubi had forgiven him Naruto still felt kind of bad for the way he reacted especially after all the help Kyuubi had given him and wanted some way to repay her. After a bit of thinking as he got in the beg he had just mentally created, it hit him and he turned around to face Kyuubi once more.

"Kyuubi-chan I have one quick question before I go to bed" Naruto said not giving away what he was thinking.

"What is it Nartuto-kun?" ask Kyuubi

"Well when I first came here you said that I could create anything I wanted in here but you also said I could make it look however I wanted, was that true?" Naruto asked with a bit of hope in his voice.

"Yes, why do you ask?" replied Kyuubi not quite sure where Naruto was going with this.

Naruto just smiled and said

"I know you already forgave me for the way I acted but I also wanted to do something for you as a way of saying thank you for everything you have done for me"

Naruto then closed his eyes and concentrated when he opened them once more the inside of Kyuubi's cage had changed. Instead of just being some huge dark and dirty cell, it now looked like the inside of a luxurious penthouse suite. Inside in behind the bars that still remained due to the half seal that remained on them was a large training room Kyuubi could use to demonstrate the different jutsu's it would be teaching. In the room directly back was a massive master bedroom complete with a fluffy four poster king sized bed and master bathroom that had a huge bathtub with scented oils and lotions. To the right of the training room was a room that came with a sauna and a huge hot tub. Finally to the training rooms left was a complete kitchen stocked with everything you could think of, just because you did not need to eat while in the mindscape did not make food anyless enjoying.

After he finished his work Naruto told Kyuubi to go check it out and let him know what she thought.

When Kyuubi was done seeing everything Naruto had created for her she wanted nothing more than to envelope him in a huge hug but because of the bars keeping her from him she just had to settle on a deep heart felt thanks which Naruto waved off saying it was the least he could do.

After Naruto went to bed Kyuubi was left alone with her thoughts.

She could not get over what Naruto had done for her. Sure it may not have taken too much effort on his part but it was the first nice thing anyone had ever done for her.

Kyuubi knew Naruto thought he was only repaying her for everything she had taught him but the truth was he had already repayed her by allowing her to experience everything he did when he ripped the seal in half. She just couldn't help she needed to do something for Naruto for what he had given her but because of her being stuck inside his head she could only think of one thing. The only problem with it was she did not know if he would be willing to accept the side effects of her gift. She would just have to wait till he woke up to see what he thinks. With that Kyuubi headed back to her new bed and laid down to fall into the most peacefull sleep she had had in ten years.

* * *

The next day Naruto awoke only to find that for once Kyuubi was not waiting for him. Naruto walked up to the bars to get a better look only to see the door to her new bedroom open and her still lying asleep and to his amusement slightly snoring.

Naruto decided to let her sleep in till she woke up since it was the first night she had had a bed to sleep in in ten years.

Since she had not shown him any jutsus to practice yet he just began some physical workouts with the added weight of the gravity seal.

When Kyuubi finally woke up and exited her bedroom she found that Naruto was already up and working out.

Naruto saw that Kyuubi had just come out and quickly finished what he was doing before greeting her.

"Morning Kyuubi-chan, I see your finally up" greeted Naruto to the sleepy eyed woman and chuckling slightly at her bed head but not saying anything about it.

"**Morning Naruto-kun how long have you already been up for?" **Kyuubi asked.

"Oh, only about three hours. I've mainly just been trying to get my physical exercises out of the way before you woke up." Naruto replied.

"**Why did you let me sleep in so long though? I could have been helping you train." **Kyuubi asked.

"Well I was going to but when I saw you sleeping so peacfully I couldn't bring myself to do it. Plus it was funny hearing you snore" chuckled Naruto.

"**I DO NOT SNORE!" **Shouted Kyuubi in indignation.

"Whatever you say Kyuubi-chan" chuckled Naruto.

"**I don't snore" **pouted Kyuubi quietly while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come on Kyuubi-chan don't pout. I think your snoring's kinda cute" said Naruto like it was nothing but still causing the woman to blush due to him calling her snoring cute.

After regaining her composure Kyuubi replied.

"**Well if you are going to tease me all day Naruto-kun maybe I won't give you the gift I was planning to give you."** Kyuubi teased back.

"What gift?" Naruto asked now intrigued.

"**I know you said you were saying thank you for me teaching you by giving my cell a new look but to be honest everything I did was part of the deal we made, so I wanted to return the favor. The only problem is I'm not sure you'll want what I'm willing to give you."** Kyuubi said a little more tentively.

"What do you mean Kyuubi-chan? Why wouldn't I want your gift?" Naruto asked even more curious.

"**Naruto-kun, do you remember how some of the people in your village had certain bloodlines allowing them special abilities?"**

"Ya, why do you ask?"

"**Well, like you humans some of us demons have certain bloodlines too. What I would like to do is grant you my bloodline called the ****Genkaku Boushi **(Illusionary Eye)**. Reason for me having this is because with the amount of chakra I have, I have trouble performing Illusion attacks. I usually am unable to not use too much chakra thus making my illusion unstable. To remedy this fact I draw upon my bloodline to focus my chakra into using just the right amount to make the illusion work. I believe you may have the same problem with genjutsus due to your incredibly large reserve of chakra as well. The bonus to this bloodline is that like the sharingan of your village it too has a special ability in its mature form. It is called the Genjitsu Yousai, this move allows you to make any genjutsu real whether it was by your creation or not. The only problem with it though is that it would take a good chunk of your chakra to perform. It is not so bad for me but since, and no offence, your chakra reseves are nowhere near mine you would find your chakra depleted quite quickly from constant use without allowing your body to produce more." **Kyuubi explained.

"I am not really seeing a downside her Kyuubi-chan" stated Naruto stll waiting for the catch.

"**I was just getting to that Naruto-kun. Like I said this is a demonic BLOODline and because of this it would require that you have some of my demonic blood running through your veins.**** We demons can grant mortals the power to be half demons should we choose but most would never want want to. If you do accept this gift it will literally turn you into a half demon, not enough to cause any noticeable changes right away, but it will affect how you age. Unlike normal humans, once you reach your peak physical age you will cease to grow old. It will not grant you eternal life but it will give you in all escence eternal youth. The problem with this besides being classified as a half demon is that as the people around you continue to grow old and you do not they will know that you are not completely human, not to mention you will not grow old with whoever you find as your mate unless they too ask you to make them a half demon. The only way I can think of so that people do not know what you are is to use a genjutsu to make it appear you are gradually growing older. This however will not change the fact of you having to live knowing you are half demon" **Kyuubi said understanding if Naruto was unable to accept this.

After thinking it over a bit Naruto decided.

"I understand what you are telling me Kyuubi-chan but the truth is everyone in my village already thinks of me as a demon and no decent woman would ever want to be with me. I personally have nothing against being a demon because all I have to do is look at you to know that it is not a bad thing and that it is only a state of being. What I am trying to say is that I would be honored Kyuubi-chan to accept your gift" replied Naruto without even the slightest bit of doubt in his decision.

Kyuubi could not believe what she was hearing and not feel happy and sad at the same time.

She was happy that her one and only friend had nothing against her being a demon but could not help but be sad that he thought no woman would ever want to be with him.

"**Ok Naruto, if that is your decision then we shall begin the transformation. We will have to put off training for today since the transformation will take about the rest of the time we have together before you will have to return to the real world. I must warn you that this will definitely be the most painful thing you have ever experienced"**said Kyuubi with a twinge of guilt for what she was about to do to him even if he said he did want it.

At Naruto's nod to begin she started the transformation.

When Kyuubi said it would be painful she was not kidding. Naruto felt as if thousands of knives were being shoved into him all over. He screamed in pain until his voice was course then finally falling into the mercy of unconciosness.

Once Naruto finally awoke he found Kyuubi standing behind the bars of her cage gripping them tightly staring down at him with tears in her eyes.

Naruto slowly got up and walked over to her. He then reached through the bars and wiped the tears away from her eyes while softly telling her he was ok.

"**I'm so sorry ****Naruto-kun I never should have asked you to accept my bloodline, I have caused you so much pain that you must hate me." **Kyuubi said between small sobs with tears threatening to flow from her eyes once more.

"There is no need to be sorry Kyuubi-chan. I already told you it was what I wanted and I thank you. You are a good friend for what you have given me." Naruto said softly

Kyuubi was glad that Naruto did not hate her for what she did but for some reason she could not tell she felt a slight pain in her heart when he had only called her a good friend.

Only noticing that she new Naruto did not hate her he told Kyuubi that he should probably go since he would need to get some rest before his training with Kenshin tomorrow.

With that they said goodbye to each other and Naruto headed back to the real world leaving Kyuubi to think over the cause once more of the pain in her heart when Naruto had called her a good friend.

* * *

**A/N: **AHAHAHA I bet you guys thought I would get Kyuubi and Naruto together in this chapter with the way things were going towards the end. Well no such luck. Don't worry though it is coming up soon and I plan on adding a fight seen in the next chapter, but nothing ninja related. I don't want to here if you think Kyuubi is OOC. I have made her female in this story which in my opinion gives me the option to change her personality a little. I can't believe it this is my longest chapter yet, braking 5,000 words. I know I had made no mention of a bloodline but I wanted it to be a surprise. This will not be some all powerfull bloodline like most bloodline stories have. It will mainly be used just so he can do genjutsus since he kind of sucks at them in most stories due to him having so much chakra. Next chapter will be the last one with Kenshin for a good while. I did plan on putting in a few occasional lemons in this story since the reason for the possible NC-17 parts rating at the top of each chapter. I would make sure to put a warning before any of them and I do feel I could write them fairly well. These however will usually not be for smut purposes. I see them as a way of showing the deep emotional love between people. I plan on characters making love and not just sex. I may put in one or two smut scenes if people really want them once I get a few girls in the harem, I will let you guys tell me if you really want that. I will not offended in anyway if you do want them because even I have been in the mood for a good smut read every once in awile. Please remember to review and tell me what you think. 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I'm sorry for the delay but I was unable to write anything official Saturday because I had to work for over 11 hours straight and when I got home I went over to my neighbors for a cookout. I ended up getting so hammered that I am not really sure what I did over there. Sunday morning I woke up in my bed (how I got there I am still not yet sure of) and found that apparently after I got home from the cookout I had attempted to write the next chapter of this story, the key word being attempted. I tried reading it and have come to the conclusion that I should never attempt to write while drunk. I am not sure what I was thinking at the time but the chapter made no sense at all. Some how Naruto was already at Kanoha and involved a lot of poorly written fight scenes and a very perverted massive orgy with all of Naruto's women, at least that's what I could make out. If you think my spelling and grammar is bad when I'm sober, you don't even want to know what it looks like when I'm drunk. That chapter shall never see the light of day again because after reading it I quickly deleted it being thoroughly embarrassed that I was even capable of writing such crap. So please do not ask to see it because it is already gone. I ended up spending the rest of Sunday getting over one massive hangover. I did not even start writing this chapter till Monday.

**A/N: **In this chapter Naruto starts out having lived 14 years overall with the combination of his life before meeting Kenshin, his time with him in the real world, and his time in the mindscape. He now has the body of a nineteen year old due to the event that happened in the previous chapter and he has the maturity to match because of the way his life has been. The reason I am making him so much older is because I find it a little disturbing for a twelve year old to be dating a twenty-some year old. Nothing against writers who have done that, but it is just not my thing. If the story is good I can usually get around it.

**Warning:**** there will be a lemon in this chapter but it is towards the end and I have stated another warning when you get to it in bigger font, bold, and underlined so you can't miss it. When the lemon is over there will be another note just like the warning letting you know.**

**Rating: M possibly NC-17 later on but will give fair warning beforehand.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Rurouni Kenshin in any way and I am making no profit off of this story.

"Naruto speak"

'Naruto thoughts'

'_Naruto personal thoughts'_

"**Kyuubi speak"**

'**Kyuubi thoughts'**

'_**Kyuubi personal thoughts'**_

**Chapter 7: Demons**

**2 more years later (4 for Naruto)**

It had now been two years (four for Naruto) since Naruto had began his new programs with both Kenshin and Kyuubi.

To say training does the body good didn't even begin to describe how it had helped Naruto.

Over the years Naruto had continued to leave the gravity seal on no matter what.

The only time Naruto even reduced the weight he had the seal place upon his body was when he had a mission to undertake and only then reduced the weight to more manageable levels to keep himself from being killed.

When Naruto had first showed up the next day of training with his sensei after activating the seal, Kenshin had immediately noticed his pupil was moving much slower than normal in their spars and had asked what was wrong.

Naruto told him all about the purpose of the seal and Kenshin couldn't help but agree that it was a good idea. He only made Naruto promise not to overdue it, knowing how Naruto's over zealous attitude towards his training sometimes got the better of him.

Kenshin continued to spar with Naruto and demonstrate new techniques of his sword style.

Naruto had only been able to master a few techniques he had been shown due to them being much more difficult than anything he had attempted in his life, however, this only seemed to fuel the man's desire to learn and try harder.

* * *

In Naruto's training with Kyuubi he was proceeding at a much faster rate then he was with Kenshin. He was already at chunin level. 

Kyuubi had taken it upon herself to teaching Naruto every form of jutsu she new including tai, gen, healing, and ninjutsu.

Kyuubi had somewhat specialized Naruto in ninjutsu and taijutsu, making them the main area of focus.

He had also a moderate level of knowledge of genjutsu but due to his new bloodline he was a master at the ones he did know and could dispel or at least spot any around him.

Kyuubi did not know much along the lines of healing jutsus since her chakra had always healed her automatically and because of this, she was only able to impart minor knowledge of the art upon Naruto, being just enough to keep a comrade alive long enough to get them to a hospital. He had finished his training in this area in only a few months because of this problem.

Kyuubi did not bother trying to teach Naruto anything about kenjutsu due to Kenshin being able to teach him more than she could.

As far as her teaching him any Kinjutsus, well, she didn't teach him any since she did not know any herself. Kinjutsus were well guarded secrets in the various villages and unfortunately she had never had access to them.

* * *

Naruto and Kyuubi had continued to become closer since the night she had turned him into a hanyou. They still tried to annoy the hell out of each other but was for different reasons for each of them. 

Naruto annoyed and teased her mainly because that was the way he saw their relationship together. He thought of her as just a very good and best friend, not even thinking of her in a romantic way.

Naruto definitely found Kyuubi attractive but he firmly believed she would never think of him as anything more than a friend, so he kept all his thoughts in regards to him and her platonic.

Kyuubi on the other hand had come to fall completely in love with Naruto and only continued to annoy and tease him to keep her true feelings for him hidden in fear of him rejecting her. She would occasionally attempt to flirt with him discreetly but Naruto would never pick up on it and either continued with his training or move the conversation in another direction.

What really didn't help Kyuubi was that the object of her desire had become one of the most handsome men she had ever seen, which is quite impressive for how long she had been around.

Over the course of the two years (four for Naruto) his body had aged to that of a nineteen year old man and now stood at a height of 6'2". His physical exercises had made his body go from slender like Kenshin's to a more athletically ripped figure packed with muscles but without looking like some disgusting bodybuilder. He continued to ware his long hair into a ponytail trailing down to his mid-back like Kenshin and his face had lost the last traces of baby fat it possessed giving him a very chiseled and handsome look . He now wore a tight fitting deep crimson t-shirt underneath a black jounin like vest. Also instead of his old kimono pants with the sash belt, wore a pair of black and crimson cargo pants in order to store the different kunai, shuriken, and scrolls he liked to carry with him. To top everything off he wore a large black trench coat that came down to his ankles with loose fitting long sleeves and had his sword strapped to his side underneath the coat. The main reason for this change of wardrobe was for a couple reasons. He was now stronger and fast enough that he no longer needed the help of light weight, loose fitting clothing to give him an edge. He now could afford a bit tighter and heavier outfit in order to provide extra protection and room to store things on his person. The second reason was because he wanted his appearance to show that he was proud to be a ninja even if he was trained in the ways of a samurai. In Kyuubi's opinion Naruto looked like some sort of Greek god (sorry for the cliché) and only fueled her desire for him more.

As a side note Kyuubi had also taken it upon herself to find out if he had undergone any rather 'personal' changes to go with his new body. One day when Naruto was showering, Kyuubi's perverted curiosity had gotten the better of her and she did something she had never done before. While Naruto was washing a certain part of his body Kyuubi decided to take a look through his eyes to get a little peek. What she saw though had not helped her with keeping platonic thoughts of her love. Over Naruto's lifespan the demonic chakra must have had an additional side effect neither was aware of, for Naruto had a size that would cause most men to feel severely inadequate. By Kyuubi's judgment she guessed that Naruto had to be at least between nine and ten inches. After that day "Naruto Watching" became one of her favorite pastimes.

Kyuubi was not the only one who had noticed Naruto's changes. Naruto was now the most wanted man in the whole base. Naruto knew this fact and often times took advantage of it.

Over the course of two years Naruto often indulged himself flirting and having a little fun with his female comrades. When he first began to notice the stares he was beginning to receive Naruto was confused. He had asked Kenshin why so many women had begun looking at him all the time and Kenshin was forced to tell Naruto how he had kinda become a very popular topic among the women. The reason Naruto was so wanted by the female populace was not only because of his looks (even if it was the main reason). What put him at number one was that he had a very strong and mysterious presence about him. Naruto now had begun taking only solo top secret missions and had been promoted to the rank of commander be only second to his sensei in Kenshin's forces. Naruto may not have been the best yet with a sword but because of his additional shinobi training he was able to combine the two to make him one of the most feared fighters in battle. Since he began his top secret missions and the occasional mass battlefield conflict he had picked up the title of Hitokiri Battousai which had once belonged to his sensei. Naruto was feared by his enemies for his cold non caring attitude towards the men he killed. He had at this point killed more men then most of the soldiers in the rebellion with the exception of the generals and other veterans who had been fighting since the beginning of the revolution.

So combined with his new looks and reputation he had practically all the women of the base and even a few female enemies swooning over him (think of sasuke's fangirls). Naruto enjoyed having some fun going out with them but due to how they would not even be able to hold a conversation with him without going all dreamy eyed he never entered an actually relationship. Even Megumi had fallen for him just like all his other fangirls which he took advantage of. Besides being known for his reputation on missions he was also known for being a stamina freak in bed. Pretty much all of Naruto's dates usually ended with them going back to his place where they participated in some strenuous activity until the woman would normally pass out from exhaustion.

All this attention Naruto was giving different women however was not going over well with Kyuubi. She would often times give Naruto the silent treatment morning after one of Naruto's dates and he could never figure out what he did wrong, he would normally just shrug it off and let Kyuubi tell him when she was ready.

Well after two years of this even Naruto's patience had finally given out and he confronted her about it at their next training session.

"Ok Kyuubi I want some answers. You always seem to be mad at me for some reason but you never tell me why. You are constantly giving me the silent treatment and it is now beginning to affect our training. I thought we were friends, so why don't you tell me what's going on." Naruto said irritated.

This was a bad move on his part because Kyuubi too had finally grown fed up with his cluelessness.

"**OH I DON'T KNOW, HOW ABOUT HOW EVERYTIME YOU COME HERE YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT SOME NEW GIRL THAT IS DROOLING OVER YOU OR HOW ABOUT HOW YOU WILL NOT SHUT UP ABOUT HOW YOUR DATE WENT WITH SOME BIMBO THE NIGHT BEFORE!" **Kyuubi shouted in a rage.

At this point Naruto was utterly confused since in his opinion he hardly talked about his dates or other women (which was true) and the only time he did was when he was trying to make small talk. Naruto could not see what she had against him dating different women for, but then a thought struck him but he just couldn't believe it could be true.

Naruto voiced this thought none the less just out of curiosity.

"Kyuubi-chan you're not actually jealous of those other women are you?" asked Naruto not sure what to expect.

This caused Kyuubi to blush but immediately respond

"**I am not jealous****Why would I be jealous of some sluts you DATE?****" **Replied the yelling woman a bit too hurriedly for Naruto's taste.

"I can't believe it you ARE jealous. Why do you care so much about who I date?" Naruto asked shocked.

"**Ok so maybe I am a little jealous but why shouldn't I be. I mean it was me who has known you your whole life. It was me who has taken care of you whenever you were hurt. I'm the one who actually loves you instead of having just having some stupid little infatuation like all those girls you date." **Said Kyuubi but then becoming immediately silent upon realizing what she just said.

Naruto could not believe what he just heard. Had Kyuubi just said that she loved him? How could the queen of all demons, possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, be in love with him?

"Kyuubi-chan did you just say you loved me" asked Naruto a little nervously.

Kyuubi was quiet for a little bit a stared at the floor until she replied.

"**Yes Naru-kun I do love you. I started to feel this way four years ago **(since Kyuubi has lived in the same time frame as Naruto) **when you first told me how you didn't care about me being a demon and accepted my bloodline. I had already cared for you as a dear friend before that but after hearing what you said it made my feelings for you grow. Over the years I have seen how kind and caring you can be but I have also seen your strength and determination. I have come to love everything about you but feared how you would react. I feared that if you found out you would reject me and stop being my friend. You are the first real friend I have ever had and I didn't want to lose that even if it meant never telling you how I really feel." **Kyuubi said with fear in her eyes while looking at Naruto waiting to see his reaction.

Naruto was deep in thought over Kyuubi's confession before he finally spoke up.

"I am not sure what to say. I never thought you would ever feel that way about me and I am little taken aback by your confession." Naruto said

Naruto could see the sadness on Kyuubi's face after what he said before she looked away. Kyuubi thought this was the point where Naruto would tell her how he did not feel that way about her and that she had ruined their friendship. So obviously what Naruto said next surprised her.

"Kyu-chan please look at me." Said Naruto and Kyuubi tearfully complied.

Naruto slowly walked over to Kyuubi's cell and ripped off the remaining half of the seal causing the bars to vanish.

Kyuubi could not believe what Naruto just did. He had destroyed the one thing that kept him safe from her. She may be unable to escape his body due to their chakras mixing but she could now take over his body by just destroying him in his mind. She had no idea why Naruto would do something like this.

At seeing the woman's confusion Naruto smiled and walked over to her. Just like four years ago he tenderly wiped the tears from her eyes but then he enveloped her in his arms before looking down to meet her eyes and gently placed a kiss upon her lips.

"Kyu-chan I am not sure what I feel for you is love but I want you to know that I care for you much more than just a friend and I would like to find out what this is. I would never want to see you upset and would do anything to make you happy. If that means you don't want me going out with those other women then so be it." Said Naruto said softly looking deep into her eyes.

Kyuubi was in heaven. The man she loved more than life itself had just told her that he liked her too. He may not have said that he loved her but he didn't say that he did not either. For now that was all she needed and she tightly wrapped her arms around him and brought her lips to his for another, much longer, passion filled kiss. They seemed to stay like that for an eternity until Naruto slowly pulled away

"Wow" Naruto said causing Kyuubi to giggle.

"**I'm glad you enjoyed it" **Kyuubi said leaning into Naruto's muscular frame.

"Does this mean I get the day off from training?" Naruto asked hopefully causing Kyuubi to lightly laugh.

"**Sorry Naru-kun but no such luck. Just because I love you that doesn't mean I'm going to take it easier on you. I will probably make you work harder to make you're strong enough to keep yourself from getting killed." **Kyuubi said laughing and causing Naruto to groan.

"So what do I get out of increasing my training regime" Naruto asked suggestively looking at her with eyes full of desire.

"**Hmm, how bout if you're real good you can have all the kisses you want" **Kyuubi replied sweetly.

"I guess I can live with that" Naruto said before kissing her deeply once more.

"**Just for the record Naru-kun I never said you couldn't date other women. I just want to make sure I get my well earned Naruto time." **Kyuubi said still snuggling into Naruto.

Once again Naruto was confused.

"What do mean you don't mind me dating other women? I thought that was why you were upset with me in the first place. Is this some kind of test?" said Naruto to which Kyuubi only laughed.

"**No Naru-kun this is not a test. You see in the demon world our moral values are a little different. We don't have anything against polygamous relationships and in fact we actually encourage them. Something not a lot of mortals know is that there is actually a lot more female demons than there are males and because of this we have come to learn to share in order to make sure the is no fighting over the limited male prospects. Also we demons have nothing against having a little fun with each other when the males are busy." **Kyuubi said while laughing at the expression on Naruto's face.

Naruto could hardly believe what he was being told. His, what he assumed, girlfriend was actually giving him permission to date other women and to top it all off she was encouraging it. This was every man's dream.

"**I do have one request though Naruto-kun." **Said Kyuubi at which point Naruto began to think it was too good to be true.

"**Don't worry Naru-kun I am not taking back what I said, I just want you to be a little more selective with who you date. Some of those girls were way too slutty and you don't even want to know how many diseases I had to keep you from getting."** Kyuubi said causing Naruto to pail.

"Ok Kyu-chan, I'll keep that in mind but right now I think you are the only women I need. If something else happens along the line we'll deal with it then."

"**That sounds good to me Naru-kun, but I think we should get started on your training now" **Kyuubi said causing Naruto to groan once more.

"I was kinda hoping you forgot that" Naruto mumbled quietly.

The rest of the day Naruto spent his time training, only stopping once in a while for Naruto to receive his reward for working so hard.

At the end of the day before leaving Naruto changed the rest of his mindscape to look like the rest of Kyuubi's living quarters.

* * *

**A little over one year later (2 for Naruto)**

A little over one year had passed and not much had changed for Naruto in his training.

Naruto sill had only mastered a few of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu techniques but he had learned a good majority of its sub art Battojutsu.

In his training with Kyuubi he was currently at the level of a biginning jounin.

His personal life though had taken a significant turn from what it used to be.

Ever since getting together with Kyuubi he had become more selective with whom he went out with just like Kyuubi requested. The only time he went out with someone was if he was in the mood for a little one on one nightly 'training' and because of Naruto new selectiveness he seemed to be even more wanted by the women. Kyuubi had told him it was because he had this kind of unattainable status.

Naruto and Kyuubi had yet to get the point in their relationship where they had any kind of intimate actions besides the occasional groping.

Kyuubi said she had her reasons and Naruto accepted that.

They were already sleeping in the same bed when Naruto visited her but that was as far as it went.

The two had added time before and after Naruto's training program to just sit and talk with the occasional, or rather frequent, makeout session.

Naruto truly felt he could not care for Kyuubi more than he did. This was when Naruto realized that he did actually love her.

Naruto had told Kyuubi this just the night before and she literally was brought to tears.

The rest of that day was spent just sitting together holding each other while they talked and kissed.

Kyuubi told Naruto before he left that day that when he returned they had something serious to talk about.

When Naruto asked what it was about, all Kyuubi would tell him was to not worry about it and they would talk later.

All that following day Naruto spent thinking what Kyuubi could want to talk about that was so important.

When Kenshin noticed Naruto was distracted he confronted him about it.

All Naruto would say was that Kyuubi had told him that they needed to talk but would not say what about.

Kenshin had known about Naruto and Kyuubi's relationship for awhile now and thought it was great how Naruto finally had someone to care about instead of his usual one nighters even if he wouldn't mind having a few of those himself.

Kenshin just told Naruto not to worry about it and that he would find out later that night. He told Naruto that he didn't have any reason to worry because he knew Kyuubi loved him.

This seemed to put Naruto at peace even if it was just a little.

That night Naruto returned to the mindscape to see a nervous looking woman.

"Hi Kyu-chan. How is beautiful girlfriend doing today" asked Naruto trying to get Kyuubi to lighten up a bit.

"**I'm doing ok Naru-kun, I'm just a little nervous about what we need to talk about" **said the woman after Naruto kissed her.

"How about we sit down and discuss it so that you can calm down." Naruto said leading his girlfriend to the couch.

After sitting down Kyuubi spoke up.

"**Naru-kun I have to ask. What you said yesterday, did you really mean it"** Kyuubi asked.

"Of course I meant it Kyu-chan. I love you, why would you doubt that." Asked Naruto

"**I just needed to be sure before this conversation goes any farther. Naru-kun do you remember how nervous I was when I first asked you to have my bloodline" **Kyuubi asked becoming nervous once more.

"Ya" Naruto slowly responded not sure where she was going with this.

"**Well there was a second reason I was hesitant about giving you my bloodline. In demon society when a female demon gives a part of herself to a male it is the first part of a ritual in choosing a mate. To you humans it would be called an engagement" **said Kyuubi waiting for Naruto's reaction.

It took a bit but then Naruto realized what Kyuubi had just said.

"Wait a minute are you saying that were engaged" Naruto asked shock

"**Yes Naru-kun. I wanted so badly to repay your kindness that day but this was the only thing I could give since I was imprisoned here. I do not regret what I did and I hope you are not mad at me for not telling you" **said Kyuubi nervously.

"Of course not Kyu-chan. I could never really be mad at you, but why are you telling me this now" asked Naruto as he held her hand.

"**I'm getting to that part. You see when I told you I was not ready for us to have sex was because it is part of the second phase of the mating ritual. In the demon world any female demon that chooses a mate makes him her lord. By doing so she becomes subservient to him and must do whatever he commands. Unlike you humans, when we choose a mate it is for life. I wanted to make sure you loved me as much as I loved you before we took the next step because once we do there is no going back for me should you decide to leave me. I will never be able to be with another man besides you after we are mated." **Said Kyuubi looking Naruto in the eyes.

"Kyu-chan are you telling me that pretty much once we, as you put it, have sex you will be bound to me for life even more than you already are." Asked Naruto.

"**Yes Naru-kun, but that is still not all. A female demon is not capable of having a human or even a hanyou male as a mate because the male's sperm would never be potent enough to impregnate the female demon to have kits. It is still possible for a demon to take a female human as a mate because they do not have the potency problem. That is how natural hanyou are born. In order for us to be mates it would require you to take the next step in becoming a full fledged demon" **stated Kyuubi still looking in Naruto's eyes for any sign of rejection.

Sensing Kyuubi's fear he tried to alleviate her concern.

"I already told you Kyu-chan, I do not have anything against being a demon. If that's what it takes to be with you than so be it. I do kinda wanna know though what kind of changes I should expect."

"**Besides the whole never dying of old age thing, not anything right away. For demons we do not begin to develop any differences from normal humans till were a couple centuries old. Once you hit between two hundred to three hundred years old you will then begin to develop a demon form, but until then you will continue to be almost no different than a normal human. You can draw upon a few of my demonic features such as heightened senses, claws and teeth but that is just because I am sealed within you. You do need to remember that just because you would be a demon and can't die of old age that does not mean you can not be killed. You will be immortal, not invulnerable. You won't even be any stronger. The reason most demons are so powerful is because we do not show ourselves until we have had a few centuries to become as strong as we are. We have to work at it just like you humans" **said Kyuubi.

"So pretty much there won't be anything different after the change except for my new official classification as a demon which people won't even know unless I tell them" stated/asked Naruto.

"**That is correct Naru-kun" **answered Kyuubi.

"Then I would love to be your mate Kyu-chan but I think we should hold off on the whole having kits thing until I begin to come into my demon form so that I can help protect them better" said Naruto.

"**I guess that makes sense" **Kyuubi said a little disappointed she would have to wait that long before having kits.

"So what do I have to do this time to make me a full demon and will it hurt as much as last time I became a hanyou" asked Naruto.

"**It won't feel pleasant but it shouldn't hurt as much as last time. You're body is already partially demonic so completing the rest of the transformation shouldn't be as invasive to your body. All you have to do is sign something similar to a summoning contract in your blood. It is kind of like a marriage contract and is the only way for a demon to turn a hanyou into a full demon. By signing the contract in your blood you will have bond me to you and thus change the rest of your body to that of a demon's. This will also allow you to summon foxes including me to the real world to do your bidding. Not every demons mating contract is like this but because I am the queen of all foxes mine has this additional property" **Kyuubi said proudly.

"So does that mean I could summon you to practically destroy a village if I wanted to" asked Naruto in disbelief.

"**Not exactly Naru-kun. You are still not strong enough to summon me at my full power but you should be able to summon me with enough strength to be more powerful than most summons by the time you return to the village. It will take you less chakra to summon me since the contract you sign will be different than a normal summoning contract but because of how much chakra I posses at full strength it will take you a few centuries to summon me with all my power" **Kyuubi said sorry to disappoint Naruto.

"Oh well, I guess things can't be that easy. So once I sign your mating contract and become a demon, is there anything else I have to do to make me your mate" asked Naruto and causing Kyuubi to blush.

"**Well after signing the contract you will need to take my virginity" said Kyuubi causing her blush to grow.**

"Oh, you mean you and me will have to…right after I becoming a demon and you're saying your still a virgin after a thousand years"

"**Yes Naru-kun, I have never mated with another man before because for the female that would bond her to that male for life. That is also why we detest rape since it takes away our choice in a mate. After you become a demon and we mate I will be bound to you as my lord" **said Kyuubi.

"Ok then" Naruto said nervously. "When would you like to begin this" asked Naruto not quite sure what to say.

"**If you don't mind, I wouldn't mind if we begin by signing the contract now since it will take a little time for the transformation to be complete" **Kyuubi said nervously still expecting him to change his mind somewhat.

"Ok" Naruto gulped.

Kyuubi then produced the marriage contract to which Naruto signed without hesitation.

Naruto immediately felt the change taking place and his body transforming the last shred of his humanity to that of a demon.

The pain was not as bad as the first time but like Kyuubi said it would, it was not pleasant. Unlike the thousand knives he felt like he was being skewered with the first time, he now merely felt like his body had been put through his physical training program for three days straight. His muscles burned his, bones ached, and he felt as though he had completely exhausted his chakra. After awhile Naruto felt so wore out that he passed out from exhaustion.

Upon waking up Naruto found himself on the bed in the master bedroom with his head in Kyuubi's lap while she was stroking his hair.

Naruto slowly sat up and looked at Kyuubi

"**How are you feeling Naru-kun" **asked Kyuubi.

"Ok I guess, I don't feel any different than I did before the transformation though. Are you sure it worked" asked Naruto.

"**Yes, I can already tell by your scent that you are now a demon. You will have to use a genjutsu to mask your demonic scent when you return to the village. I believe there is a clan there that has the senses of a dog as their bloodline and they would be able to tell if they got to close without the genjutsu" **said Kyuubi.

"If you say so" Naruto said lying down once more.

"**Um Naruto" **Kyuubi said with a bit of a shaky voice.

"Ya" Naruto said sitting up once more.

"**We kinda still need to finish completing the mating ritual" **said Kyuubi fidgeting slightly.

"Now?" Naruto asked surprised she would bring it up so soon after the transformation.

"**Yes now Naru-kun. When you signed my mating contract it started my mating drive. In other words it's made me very horny and in need of release very soon." **Kyuubi said blushing VERY deeply and fidgeting even more, rubbing her legs together.

"Oh" Naruto said, now too blushing.

"**Please Naru-kun help me. I can hardly stand it" **said Kyuubi practically begging for it.

Seeing Kyuubi's need Naruto complied.

**Warning Lemon (read at your own discretion).**

Naruto began by slowly bringing Kyuubi to lay on the bed while he captured her lips. He then began to slowly trail kisses down the side of her jaw towards her collarbone where he softly bit down earning a moan of pleasure from the woman.

Naruto began to undress the woman of her red silk kimono gown and slid it off her revealing her in all her glory.

"You're beautiful" said Naruto worshiping the sight before him causing Kyuubi to blush.

Naruto then brought his mouth down to hers while one of his hands began to massage her left breast earning another moan of pleasure into his mouth.

After breaking the kiss he then moved his head down her body to her right breast where he began placing kisses all around her light pink nipple.

Naruto's teasing of Kyuubi's body was driving her crazy and causing her to become even wetter between the legs.

After getting the nipple nice and hard, took it into his mouth alternating between sucking down upon it, flicking it with the tip of his tong, and lightly biting down on it.

After having his fun with the right, he moved to the left and repeated the process while his other free hand continued to massage the breast he had just finished with.

Kyuubi was now heavily panting while she moaned Naruto's name.

Having had enough teasing, she growled and used her tails to wrap around Naruto's waist and pull him down to between her legs which she parted trying to give him as much access to as possible.

"Someone's a little anxious aren't they" said Naruto chuckling.

"**Please Naru-kun" **pleaded Kyuubi.

Kyuubi was already practically flowing with juices from her nether region, but Naruto was not quite done getting her worked up.

"Be patient Kyu-chan" Naruto told her before he started placing kisses along her inner thigh and occasionally the slit of her lips while his hands still massaged her breasts.

"**Naru-kun I beg you" **pleaded Kyuubi once more with tears of frustration and lust in her eyes.

Deciding Kyuubi had had enough Naruto brought one of his hands down and inserted a finger into her sopping wet lips earning a loud moan of approval.

He then inserted a second and began thrusting them in and out at an agonizingly slow pace causing Kyuubi to urge him to go faster.

Instead Naruto removed his fingers from her soaked twat and positioned his head to begin moving his tong in and out of her pussy making her scream his name once more.

Naruto then used his hands to spread Kyuubi's lips to give him access to he swollen clit which he began to tease by blowing on it with the occasional lick.

At this point Kyuubi had lost all cognitive thought and running on pure lust.

She grabbed a hold on Naruto's head and pushed hit as hard as she could into her crotch startling Naruto slightly by her forcefulness.

Regaining his composure, Naruto wrapped his mouth around Kyuubi's clit and sucked hard giving it a little nibble while he returned his two fingers to thrusting in and out of her pussy at a rapid pace.

Kyuubi didn't last long at all under this treatment before she arched her back, wrapping her legs around Naruto, and letting loose a flood of juices into his waiting mouth that he eagerly lapped up.

Coming down from her high Kyuubi could only look up at Naruto with reverence. She firmly believed that if she was not completely sure before that she made the right choice in a mate, she did now and they had still yet to take the final step.

"Were not done yet Kyu-chan" Naruto stated seductively in a low voice causing said woman to shiver in anticipation.

Naruto then slowly divested himself of all his clothing before he positioned himself once more between her legs with his manhood waiting at her entrance.

"**Yes definitely ten inches" **Kyuubi said quietly to herself as she looked at his large penis but not quiet enough for Naruto not to here.

"What are you talking about Kyu-chan" asked Naruto causing Kyuubi to blush at being caught.

"**It has kind of become a hobby of mine to watch through your eyes when you take a shower" **said Kyuubi looking a bit ashamed of her actions.

"I never knew you were into voyeurism Kyu-chan. I guess you'll just have to see what it can actually do" chuckled Naruto before becoming serious once more.

"This is going to hurt at first, but I'll try to be gentle" said Naruto.

After receiving her nod as confirmation Naruto slowly slid himself inside of her still wet and very hot and tight maidenhood until he reached her barrier.

Naruto then captured her lips with his before he gave a slight push breaking through her hymen earning a muffled scream into his mouth.

After Kyuubi calmed down and gave Naruto another nod that she was ready he resumed pushing the rest of himself into her until he bottomed out.

He then gradually began to pull himself out slowly till only the head remained inside her then slowly pushing himself back in.

As Naruto began to feel her muscles growing accustomed to his size he began to speed up the pace of his thrusts.

"**Oh yes Naru-kun…faster please….harder, deeper" **Kyuubi moaned/pleaded.

Naruto enthusiastically complied by lifting one of her legs onto his shoulder giving him better access to her allowing to thrust even deeper within her.

"Oh Kyu-chan you feel so tight" moaned Naruto

He then picked up his pace once more and began hammering into her causing her to scream as she moved her hips to meet his thrusts.

It didn't take long until Kyuubi tighten around him and let loose and ear splitting scream calling his name.

"**Naru-kun…I'm…COOOMIIIIING!" **Screamed Kyuubi as her second orgasm hit.

Naruto was not done yet however. All the past women he had been with could tell you that he had insane stamina in more ways than just training.

Naruto continued to hammer away as Kyuubi came prolonging her orgasm. He kept up this pace only slowing down to get himself under control before he would once again begin thrusting into her at inhuman speed.

They kept this up for hours causing Kyuubi to be so exhausted and lost in pleasure that she could no longer meet his thrusts, leaving her at the mercy of Naruto.

Kyuubi had lost count of how many times she had come but Naruto just kept on going. He seemed like a machine that would never stop going, but even Naruto had his limits which he was rapidly reaching.

With Kyuubi's latest orgasm Naruto could feel himself getting ready to come.

He quickly performed a quick anti-pregnancy jutsu he had learned and gave one last thrust before coming with her shooting his seed inside her womb.

Naruto barely held himself up long enough to pull out and lay down beside Kyuubi not wanting to crush her.

**Lemon End.**

Naruto just lay there with Kyuubi nestling into his side as she fell asleep from exhaustion.

He could already feel the mating bond secreting itself between the two and began to feel the love Kyuubi had for him.

Naruto had no doubt in his mind that what he felt for Kyuubi was the same that she felt for him.

For the first time in Naruto's life he felt completely at peace and loved.

Feeling his exhaustion taking over, he wrapped his arms around his lover and mate to pull her closer before he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead as he fell into a blissful slumber.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok guys what do you think? It took me a little while longer to update than I liked but I just couldn't get this chapter to sound right. I am not a big fan of it and will try to do better next chapter. I am not sure what to think of my lemon since it is the first I have ever written. Please tell me how I did for those of you who read it. If it sucked please tell me so I can try to improve on my next one in the story. Unless it was so bad, then later on I will just imply that intercourse happened. I was planning on having a fight seen in this chapter but it got so long (over 7,000 words, yay a new personal record) that I decided to end it here. I will try to get the next chapter out sooner but no promises since it will involve the fight seen I had planned and I have never written one. So it may take some time to write depending on how hard it is. Next chapter Naruto also returns to Kanoha. Please remember to review and tell me what you think. My writing thrives on reviews. Also I am not sure if I explained things very well in this chapter so if you are confused about something leave the question in the review and I will TRY to reply to answer but once again no promises. 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. It really does inspire me to write more. I am glad nobody seemed to dislike my lemon in the previous chapter since it was the first I had ever written. This chapter will end the first arc of my story as its 'prologue'. The next chapter will take off with the academy and follow events from the anime with my own spin on them. I am not sure for how long I will stick with events from the anime but eventually I will start the final arc of the story which will be pure me with a few influences from other fics.

**Rank in the rebellion from highest to lowest:**

Emperor to be (The guy they are trying to put into power. I don't talk about him because the generals take care of the different branches of the military. They just tell him their plans.)

General (Kenshin)

Commander (Naruto)

Major

Colonel

Lieutenant

Common soldier

I don't care if this does not fit any real military rankings. I just needed to show Naruto is Kenshin's second in command and that he is high in the chain of leadership.

**Rating: M possibly NC-17 later on but will give fair warning beforehand.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Rurouni Kenshin in any way and I am making no profit off of this story.

"Naruto speak"

'Naruto thoughts'

'_Naruto personal thoughts'_

"**Kyuubi speak"**

'**Kyuubi thoughts'**

'_**Kyuubi personal thoughts'**_

**Jutsu or sword Technique**

**Chapter 8: A Revolution's End**

The next morning Naruto awoke to a sleeping Kyuubi in his arms. He thought back to the previous nights activities and smiled. He couldn't believe that someone like Kyuubi would choose him to be her mate for eternity.

Naruto softly stroked Kyuubi's hair and removed a strand away from her face. He couldn't help but laugh when he noticed she was snoring a little once more.

Kyuubi slowly opened her eyes to see Naruto staring at her and laughing slightly.

"**What's so funny" **asked Kyuubi giving Naruto a tender kiss.

"Nothing, you were just snoring a little" Naruto said.

"**I already told you Naru-kun, I don't snore" **pouted Kyuubi.

"And I already said you do and I also told you I think it's cute" Naruto said kissing her again.

"**Fine but just don't tell anyone" **mumbled Kyuubi as she snuggled into Naruto's chest more.

"Come on Kyu-chan, we need to get training started today" prodded Naruto.

"**I don't think I'm going to be much help today Naru-kun. I'm still a little sore from last night" **said Kyuubi smiling as she remembered last night's activities.

"Oh, sorry about that. I guess I got a little carried away" Naruto said scratching the back of his head as he sat up.

"**Don't be. Last night was amazing" **said Kyuubi sitting up too while pulling the covers around her.

"Thanks Kyu-chan" replied Naruto as he began getting dressed.

After both of them were dressed they headed for the training room to begin that day's workout, which Kyuubi just sat and watched due to her soreness.

About halfway through Kyuubi spoke up.

"**Naru-kun now that you're a fool blooded demon I was wandering if you have given any thought to what that means" **asked Kyuubi.

"Not really Kyu-chan. Why?" Naruto asked.

"**Well, now that you're a demon you kind of fall under their unwritten rules. You will need to begin keeping an eye out for other potential mates since you are one of the few male demons. If you don't find other mates other female demons may start trying to force themselves on you." **Kyuubi told Naruto.

"How many are we talking here? What's the minimum number I'll need to keep myself from being raped by a bunch of horny demons?" Asked Naruto feeling he wasn't going to like the answer.

"**I would say just to be on the safe side about three or four more" **stated Kyuubi.

"THREE OR FOUR MORE! WHERE THE HELL AM I GOING TO FIND THAT MANY MATES!" screamed Naruto.

"**It's not as bad as you think Naru-kun. Unlike female demons you can mate with humans. You could also always turn any willing human female into a hanyou or full demon if you wanted since you too are now completely demon. Besides I don't think you will have trouble finding mates, I mean just look at you, you remember how all the women in the base practically throw themselves at you" **said Kyuubi.

"I know that but I don't want a fangirl as a mate. Sure there fun for a one night stand but they're not someone I want to spend the rest of my life with. How am I going to find three or four more quality women who don't mind me being a demon?" Naruto asked.

"**It'll be fine Naru-kun. Just don't worry about it. Be your normal kind self and keep an eye out for any interested women and everything will turn out ok." **Kyuubi assured Naruto.

"If you say so Kyu-chan" said Naruto accepting Kyuubi's reasoning and continuing with his training, not wanting to continue discussing this.

Naruto spent the rest of his day finishing his training only stopping for breathers to spend some time with Kyuubi before returning to the real world.

Naruto spent the next few months training, sitting in officer meetings, helping to stop enemy attacks, and going out on high level missions.

Over the past months the Fire Lord's attacks had become more and more aggressive. Everyone new that the rebellions efforts had severely weakened the current ruling government's power and they were becoming more desperate with each strike. In the past meeting they had all discussed how it wouldn't be long till the enemy launched a final attack to decide the war.

All the generals had been trying to prepare their troops for the upcoming confrontation and you could feel the tension all throughout the base.

To add to it all, Naruto's time he had to train was coming to an end and it would only be a few months before he would need to return to the village to begin his academy 'schooling'. Naruto knew it would be just a waste of time but every prospective shinobi was required to go through the academy for at least a year.

Two months before Naruto was to leave Kenshin had approached him.

"Naruto-kun we need to talk. I and my fellow generals have just had an urgent meeting to discuss some new intelligence we have just received. It appears that the enemy is gathering the last of its forces to try one last offensive. It turns out that they have found our base and are planning to attack within the month. It seems we will see an end to this war before you return to your village unlike we expected." Kenshin stated.

"I'm glad sensei. As the time has been growing closer to leave I have just not felt right leaving everyone as the war was still going on" said Naruto.

"That's good to here Naruto because I fear we will need all the help we can get. This will be bigger than any battle we have fought up to know. I'm not sure if you noticed but ever since you have begun to show you skill and leadership in a fight the troops have begun to look up to you just as much as they do to me and my fellow generals. I feel I made a wise choice when I made you my commander" Said Kenshin placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Thank you, you honor me sensei" said Naruto.

"I also have something to tell you that I have never told anyone. Years before I met you I had a wife named Tomoe. I had finished my training under my sensei and been working as an assassin for the rebellion for two years. She never did like me killing but I told her I did it to bring a better world for the children we planned to have. In one of my missions I was caught killing my target without me knowing. As a way of retaliating against me they had ordered my wife to be killed. We received word of the planned attack and I rushed home to get her but by the time I got there they already had her hostage. The men attacked me and I killed most of them but I was greatly injured. When it was just me and the leader it looked like he was going to win. As he tried to finish me off Tomoe tried to stop him. I did not realize this at the time and slashed my sword wildly and ended up killing the man. I then realized though that I had accidentally stuck Tomoe too. Once I saw what I did I ran to her and cradled her in my arms as she took her last breath. I swore at that point that once the revolution was over that I would never kill again." Kenshin told Naruto with tears in his eyes

"I'm so sorry sensei. I can't even imagine losing the woman you love. I don't know what I would do if I lost Kyu-chan" said Naruto sincerely.

"Its ok Naruto but the reason I'm telling you this now is because after the final battle I plan to disappear. I don't know where I will go but I do plan to eventually head to Tokyo (It's a fairly large village in this story). By the time you should have finished your training that is where you will most likely find me. I want to give you the scrolls to learn from now since I don't know when the enemy will attack. If you can not find me when you seek to learn the final teachings of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu seek out my old master Hiko Seijuro and tell him why you are there. He will teach you the final techniques. I do hope however that it is I who teaches you."

"As you wish sensei. I don't know when the last time I will see you before the final battle and I just want to say thank you. You not only helped me to become strong in order for me to fullfill my dream but you also adopted me becoming my father. You are one of only three people in my life who I can remember ever showing me any love. You brought me here to train me but in the process you gave me a home. I have made many friends and had such a fantastic life. I can't imagine what my life would have been like or how I would have turned out if I had never met you. I am even gratefull for having that man almost kill me all those years ago because that day I met the woman I now love. You have done so much for me sensei and I will never be able to repay you. If there is ever anything I can do to help you just come find me" Naruto said with tears in his eyes as he gave Kenshin a hug.

"No thanks are necessary Naruto. You have made me so proud with what you have achieved. You are the kind of son I always wanted to have with Tomoe. You brought me out of a very dark place in my life when I met you. You probably even saved my life in those woods the first time we met. You will always be my son Naruto nomatter where you go or what you do. I love you son and will miss you" said Kenshin with eyes full of tears as he returned Naruto's hug.

"I love and will miss you too Outou-san" said Naruto quietly before breaking apart from Kenshin.

Later that evening Kenshin gave Naruto the rest of the scrolls he would need to train from.

Naruto and Kenshin spent the Next couple of weeks spending as much time together as possible be it training, eating, or just talking. They both new it couldn't be long until the attack

During those weeks Naruto spent his days in his mindscape training even harder with Kyuubi for the upcomming battle. During the nights there he would relieve his stress with a little Kyuubi love making that always made him feel better afterwards and Kyuubi sore the next day.

* * *

The day finally came a few days before the one month mark when Naruto need to return. They had received word that the Shogunate forces were on the move. 

The rebel forces had been on high alert for some time and were ready to move at a moments notice. The Generals each gave their forces the order to move out.

They had planned to meet the enemy in the plains between the villages of Toba and Fushimi. There they would mount their last stand that would decide the outcome of the war.

Naruto had already placed all his scrolls and weapons into a few containment scrolls he kept on his person since, like Kenshin, he did not plan on returning after the battle.

Before heading out Naruto noticed Kenshin stap a second sword to his side that he did not recognize. Without missing a beat Kenshin gave half of his troops to Naruto to command. When they arrived their forces would be the frontline of the attack. The reason for this being was that Kenshin's forces were known to be the most skilled in the entire army and they would have the best chance of killing as many of the enemy as possible without getting killed.

Naruto marched with his troops to their destination deep in thought trying to think up the best course of action. He knew that this would be a long drawn out fight and that many of his comrades would not return alive. He tried to burn as many faces into his memory as he could knowing he would probably not see them again once he left for the village. The closer they got the more tense everyone became.

After hours of walking they finally arrived to see the form of Shogunate forces approaching far in the distance. Each general took this time to try to inspire courage into their men.

"Ok, men this is the moment of truth. This is what we have been fighting towards all these years. What we have sacrificed for. What we have lost loved ones and friends for. Many of you will not return alive today but if you do fall your deaths will not be in vain. What we do today will mark the beginning of a better future for our children and our children's children. A better future for the nation. All of you are already heroes for what you have done but today you will become legend. In years to come they will speak of this battle as the greatest to have ever existed. They will say that the men who faught risked their lives on what they believed was right and just. I am proud to have served among you and if my life is required for us to emerge victorious then so be it but I will take as many of them with me as possible. I don't know about you but I want to know I gave everything I had today and have no regrets. Do you want to live knowing you could have done or do you want to risk everything! Shouted Kenshin to his troops.

"EVERYTHING" Shouted the troops back

"THEN LETS SHOW THEM WHAT WERE FIGHTING FOR!" Said Kenshin as he turned to lead the charge.

Naruto could not help but feel inspired by Kenshin's speech. This was the first time he had ever been in a battle with his sensei at his side since the two were never needed in the same conflict.

The Shogunate forces were now charging towards them from across the battlefield. The enemy numbered in the thousands and the rebels were out numbered two to one. The rebels however were more skilled and were fighting for their beliefs instead of just someones orders.

With a final war cry from Kenshin they charged.

* * *

As Naruto charged, keeping his hand on the hilt of his sword and dispeling his gravity seal, he commanded his troops with last minute orders adjusting to the enemy attack. 

When the forces clashed it was utter mayhem.

Reaching his first opponent Naruto drew his blade slicing the man's chest open in the process.

Naruto danced around the battlefield killing all enemies that got near him with one slice.

It had only been a minute but he was already drenched in blood.

Kyuubi was in the back of his mind urging him on and he could litterally feel her blood lust. He soaked it in, became one with the feeling.

His eyes were cold, emotionless as he decapitated another foe spraying more blood everywher.

Naruto had no clue how many men he had killed, it was too many to count.

He could see his men falling all around him, slain by the enemy.

Naruto had no time to feel remorse as he stabbed his sword through another man's chest.

He made no noise and killed with ruthless efficiency until it appeared he was trapped and surrounded on all sides.

As the enemy charged him he made a few one handed seals and shouted **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu **unleashing a huge fire ball right ahead of him at his enemies.

The men screamed in pain as Naruto ran through the new opening he had made to escape the men who had surrounded him.

Once he had escaped the circle of enemies he spun around sheathing his sword, drew set of kunai, threw them at the enemy, then quickly made a set of hand signs.

With a cry of **Tajuu Kage Kunai Bushin no Jutsu** his few kunai multiplied into thousands killing over a hundred of the enemy.

Naruto had ceased caring about hitting any comrades, he had already become seperated from them. Somewhere along the line as Naruto got deeper and deeper into the enemy his troops had been cut off from him from behind. It turns out that the enemy had been trying to get him seperated in order to have an easier time killing him.

Naruto was going to show them he would be no easy kill no matter what they did.

Drawing his sword once more he spun around slicing the man trying to attack him from behind from groin to neck. The man fell down dead instantly coating Naruto's blade with his blood.

Naruto worked his way though the enemy killing all those that got near him as he tried to regroup with the rest of his forces.

He could no longer feel any part of his body. Naruto had been going at this for over an hour.

He had been gradually having to resort to using more and more jutsus to keep from being killed.

The enemies numbers seemed to have no end. Everytime he struck one down another took its place.

At one point he had been able to regroup with a few of his comrades but by now they had already been killed.

Naruto could feel fatigue beginning to set in as his chakra reserves gradually began to deplete.

Kyuubi was screaming for him to let her out to tear the flesh from the bodes of his enemies but that was something Naruto could not allow.

If he summoned her word would get out that Kyuubi was free at the battle and then he would be unable to return to the village. The villagers would know that he had set Kyuubi free somehow even if it was for a limited time.and would attempt to kill him for it.

So instead in one last ditch effort to survive Naruto called upon Kyuubi's chakra into himself, absorbing as much as his body could handle. In the end he was able to pull off four tails worth.

Naruto was running on pure insinct now. His nails had grown into large claws, his teeth grew longer and sharper, and a red visible chakra aura gathered all around his body with four chakra tails wiping behind him.

Naruto charged at his prey, since that is all re recognized them as. He slashed with his claws and tore out their throuts with his teeth.

At this point the Shogunate forces were terrified of the man. They new of his reputation as Hitokiri Battousai but what they saw now was a demon in there mind and they could litteraly feel the killing intent rolling off him in waves that promised certain death. They had no clue though that they were literally fighting a demon.

As the enemy watched in fear as their comrades were ripped limb from limb in the most grusome display possible, they did the only thing they could think of, they ran.

Naruto however had no intention of letting his prey escape. He chased after them going after anything he saw.

As the rebel forces saw the enemy retreating they cheered for their victory but as the enemy continued to run they saw something chasing and attacking them.

Kenshin, who had been busy leading his own foces and taking out the enemy, saw that Naruto had lost control of himself and was now a danger to everyone around him.

Seeing that the battle was already one and no use for meanless slauter, Kenshin raced towards Naruto with intent to stop him.

Not wanting to hurt his student but knowing he needed to knock him out, he drew his second sword. This was the sakabato he had used when he defeated his master with the final technique of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.

With a cry of **Ryutsuisen **Kenshin leaped into the air and brought the reverse blade down upon his students head effectivly knocking him out.

* * *

Upon awakening Naruto was met with an empty battlefield. 

Looking around Naruto saw that to his side his sensei had plunged his sword into the ground.

Naruto realised this must mean that the war was over and they had won but he could not remember what happened after he drew on Kyuubi's power.

When Naruto asked her about it she said that he lost control and was killing anything around him.

She told him how the Shogunate forces began to retreat but he just kept on attacking. Then apparently Kenshin knocked him out with his sword and that was the last Kyuubi knew what happened.

Naruto assumed that Kenshin's second sword must have been his sakabato and since no one knew he had one, everyone must have thought him dead from being hit with the blade.

Trying to keep his enemies from coming after him, Naruto decided not to let anyone know he had survived the battle. He would just head to the village and take a month off to rest up before he would have to start the acadamy.

With Kyuubi's agreement to his decision, Naruto walked off the battlefield to begin the next chapter of his life.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok this was the final chapter for the first arc of the story. Next chapter Naruto returns to the village. So what did you think of the chapter? This was my first fight sequence and was not as good as I hope my next one will be since I was unable to do a one on one battle with another strong opponent. Naruto killed all those people so easily because they were only swordsmen and average swordsmen to top it off. Shinobi are a lot stronger in my oppion with just a few exceptions. Sorry about the spelling and grammar but my spell check is on the fritz again right after getting it fixed. This chapter was only a little over 4,000 words since I had trouble writing it. Please remember to review. 

**Important question:** I am unable to decide on which team to put Naruto on. It will either be the original team 7 with Kakashi or it will be team 8 with Kurenai and rearanging the other teams a little. He will still get together with Kurenai no matter what I just have two different routes I can take. What do you guys think


	9. Chapter 9

**Important A/N Please Read (I know its long): **I received a message from a reader with a complaint with the pairing of the story who brought up some good points. I want to reassure everyone that I do not intend to change the pairing since many of you have said you love it. I do want everyone to know I am not trying to objectify women. What I am trying to do is give a different outlook on a different society with different morals.

In the beginning I was trying to make Naruto look a bit like a womanizer but that was because he was young and just coming into his hormones. I wanted to show that as he got older and matured his views on women become more respectful.

I also tried to convey that demon society is a bit different than humans. I compare demon relationships like that of a lion's pride. A demon has different morals than that of a human. In order to understand this concept you need to look at it from a more primitive animalistic stand point like a lion. Then I try to combine this concept with Naruto's caring personality and human morals. This makes a harem with a male who actually cares for his mates instead of just seeing them as sex toys. I will joke around a bit about Kyuubi being a bit of a vixen now that she has discovered the pleasures of sex, but only occasionally.

The reason Kyuubi was a virgin is because like I already stated, when a female demon has sex with a male, they bond themselves to them for life and vice versa. I have not gotten to the point in the story to describe this next part but the reason there is so few male demons and so many female is because male demons are very territorial and they often kill each other. This leaves many female demons and only a few males. Therefore a male takes on many mates. Notice how I always refer to them as mates and not wives. Kyuubi was raised with this knowledge so she has nothing against Naruto having multiple partners. She even encourages it so Naruto is not raped by any female demons and forcefully bonded.

The mating ritual is just for a demon to choose a human to mate with. Many demons would not do this because they see humans as beneath them. Naruto knew what he was getting himself into and if that meant he had to have more than one mate to be with Kyuubi then so be it. Naruto was raised with human morals so he is not thrilled with this but over time he will adapt and accept it with Kyuubi's prodding.

I realize it will be hard to write a harem this size but I am trying really hard to make it work. If I chose to get rid of the harem now I would lose half of my readers. I have received e-mails not to change the pairing even under pain of death lol.

I am sorry that this may not be exactly what some of you wanted in a story but I have been reading fanfics for quite some time. I eventually got tired of never finding a story exactly the way I wanted it so I decided to write one. This is my ideal story and I don't see the pairing changing any. I love that some of you voice your opinion because it gives me a chance to talk about the story and explain my reasoning. I do hope whoever has issues with the story continues to read it because I enjoy hearing your views, even if you say it sucks. When someone tells me something they don't like I try to make it better without ruining it for everyone else. Currently people against the harem are in the minority that do not like the harem, actually I have only received one objection to the harem (I will not name who) and just want to let whoever else that has anything against it know what is going on. This is one of the reasons I respond to peoples messages. If I can convince someone who has issues with the story to continue reading then I feel I have accomplished something as an author. If people do quit reading because they have problems with the idea of a harem I will completely understand, some people just can't read harem stories no matter what the reasons are. Thanks you to who sent the message about not liking the idea of a harem and I hope I may have clarified a few things.

**Rating: M possibly NC-17 later on but will give fair warning beforehand.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Rurouni Kenshin in any way and I am making no profit off of this story.

"Naruto speak"

'Naruto thoughts'

'_Naruto personal thoughts'_

"**Kyuubi speak"**

'**Kyuubi thoughts'**

'_**Kyuubi personal thoughts'**_

**Jutsu and sword techniques**

**Chapter 9: Hello Konoha**

It had been a week since Naruto began to head to the village. Normally he could have reached it in only a few days but Naruto decided to take his time and relax since he was in no hurry.

Before setting out on his journey Naruto had summoned Kyuubi in her human form to have someone to walk with as he traveled. He no longer was doing his double training in his mindscape since there was no longer a need to. The only reason he did so in the beginning was to be able to train in the shinobi arts as well as his training with the sword. Now that he was no longer training with Kenshin he could combine his training in both fields throughout the day.

Naruto would spend his day between a light training session in the morning, walking throughout the day, and at night spending his time with Kyuubi in bed.

Today however Kyuubi was not traveling with him due to her still being exhausted from the previous night's activities.

This left Naruto alone to think over his plans for when he reached the village.

Naruto planned that once he reached the village he would use a genjutsu to make himself appear as an eleven year old version of his current self. He would need to do this because it would cause unneeded problems if he tried going through the academy as an eighteen year old with a bunch of eleven year olds. Sure there were genins still who are already in their twenties who have never been able to pass the chunin exams but as far as he knew no one had ever entered the academy at his age.

Another thing he was sure of was that although he might hide the true extent of his skill, he would definitely not act like some stupid immature child. That was just something he could not bring himself to do.

Once he returned to the village he would also have to talk with the old man. Naruto trusted the Hokage since he was one of the only three people who had ever looked out for him. He would tell the old man everything and see what he thought. Naruto wasn't nervous about telling the Hokage anything he had done since he did not regret the life he lived and instead was quite proud of it.

Once Naruto finished the academy and was assigned a team he would get rid of his child genjutsu. Going through the academy looking like that was fine but he would it would cause problems if he got into any fights. Plus there was not anything anyone could do once it was official that he was a shinobi of the leaf. The only one who could remove him was the Hokage and only with just reason, which Naruto believed the old man would not due. This was also another reason for telling the Hokage everything.

Naruto did not plan on staying a genin long. As soon as the chunin exams came along he would be sure to take them in order to move up in rank. He would then work to prove himself worthy of the title of jounin. After that his next goal would be to complete his training his master had set for him.

As Naruto continued to contemplate his plans as he walked, he was startle by a scream in the distance.

Thinking that someone needed help, Naruto sped off towards the source of the scream.

When Naruto arrived he hid in the brush not wanting to go charging in without a handle on the situation.

What Naruto saw enraged him. There were only a few things that could anger him so quickly and rape was one of them.

There were four Iwa nins, from what he could tell, holding down a very beaten and bruised woman with long brown hair wearing a shredded red kimono. One was holding the woman's arms above her head, another was holding one of her legs, and another was holding the other leg. The fourth was just standing there laughing as events unfolded.

There were also three more Iwa nins lying on the ground not moving, that Naruto assumed were dead. The woman currently being held down must have taken down three of them before she was overpowered.

The three that were now holding her were alternating between beating the shit out of her and ripping away the rest of her dress. They had just ripped away the last shred of her clothing when the fourth man, who Naruto now assumed must be the leader, spoke up.

"Ok bitch, now you're going to pay for fucking up our mission and killing our comrades" said the leader

"After we get done fucking that little body of yours were going to take pleasure in cutting off each and every one of your limbs. By the time were done with you, you're going to be begging for death" continued the leader.

The woman on the ground continued to squirm under the hold of the other men with tears of fear in her eyes for what was about to happen to her.

Seeing the woman's reaction, the leader just laughed.

"This is what you get slut for killing the man we were getting paid to protect. Your going to be set as an example not to fuck with Iwa" said the man menacingly.

By now the woman was begging for them not to do this and just kill her instead.

Not listening to her pleas the leader slowly walked over to her, undoing his pants, and positioned himself between her legs.

Before the man had time to plunge himself into her Naruto had decided he had seen enough.

Naruto darted out from his cover, drawing his sword, and decapitated the leader with one swing of his blade.

The body collapsed on top of the startled woman spraying her with blood.

Not wasting time to give the other nins a chance to get up and defend themselves, Naruto quickly killed each one with a slice each from his blade.

After wiping off his sword and sheathing it he approached the fearful woman.

"Don't worry mam, I'm not going to hurt you, but I do think we need to get you some medical attention" Naruto reassured the woman.

At this point the woman was so traumatized and exhausted she did the only thing she was capable of doing, she fainted.

Sighing Naruto took off his black trench coat and wrapped it around her naked form.

Before taking off with the woman to get help, Naruto noticed a discarded leaf headband lying near the rest of the woman's now ruined clothes and realized she must be a kunoichi of Konoha.

He was only about a couple days walk from the village but because of the woman's condition he would have to pick up the pace.

After canceling his gravity seal, Naruto raced off at full speed carrying the woman to Konoha.

By mid-evening Naruto arrived at the village's gates.

The chunin guarding the gates took a defensive stance to Naruto's sudden arrival but upon recognizing who he was carrying the immediately rushed to his side and asked what happened to Kurenai-san, which Naruto assumed must be her name.

Only giving a quick response that she was attacked by Iwa nins, the chunin had the doors open immediately for him to pass.

Naruto quickly rushed off to the hospital carrying the woman now identified as Kurenai.

After reaching the hospital and giving a quick overview of what he saw happen and what he suspected happened before he arrived to the nurse, Naruto left Kurenai in the medical staffs capable hands.

Once Naruto exited the hospital a masked ANBU appeared and told Naruto the Hokage wished to speak with him.

Upon telling the ANBU ok, he was led towards the Hokage tower.

When they arrived the ANBU went in to the Hokage's office to announce his arrival.

With a command to come in from the Hokage, Naruto entered.

Naruto smiled seeing the face of the old man he had not seen in so many years.

"Welcome, I would like to first thank you for rescuing Kurenai-san. I fear that if you had not arrived when you did, she may have not survived. If I may, I would like to know your name" asked the Hokage not recognizing the man.

"I'm hurt Ojii-san, you mean you don't remember me? I mean who else has blond hair and whisker marks on their cheeks. I told you I'd be back in time to start at the academy" said Naruto in mock hurt.

The Hokage's expression was priceless. He just sat there gaping like a fish out of water realizing he this man was.

"Naruto is that really you? How did you grow so fast? What happened?" The Hokage sputtered out.

"It's me old man and there is a lot we need to discuss" answered Naruto with a laugh.

Over the course of the Next hour Naruto gave a brief overview of his life after leaving the village and everything that had happened.

When Naruto was finished the Hokage was shocked into silence.

Upon recovering the Sandaime spoke up.

"Naruto let me make sure I get this right. With the help of Kyuubi you have been training for twice as long as time has passed for the rest of us and because of an incident with her (which Sarutobi was shocked to learn the great Kyuubi was actually female) chakra you are now technically somewhere between the age of 18 and 23. You have been fighting in the rebellion and had achieved the rank of commander before it ended. You are actually Hitokiri Battousai, the deadly man slayer who has killed over a thousand men. To top it all off you are now Kyuubi's mate and an actual demon. Did I leave anything out Naruto-kun?" chuckled the Hokage at hearing the life Naruto has lived so far.

"That's about it old man. What I plan to do now is enter the academy by placing a genjutsu on myself to make me look like an eleven year old of what I look like now and once I graduate I will get rid of it since I will be an official leaf genin under your direct command, which means the council can't do anything about me being older than all the other genins. As long as you don't mind I will be able to work my way up to the level of jounin, which my skill level is already at, and everything will be fine. I'll even help what ever team I'm on by help training them if you want" replied Naruto.

"Well it sounds like you got this planned out well enough and I know you would be a help to whatever team your placed on. I can't see any reason to stop you, so you have my approval. You will begin the academy in a week. I suggest you go ahead and activate your genjutsu to give people a chance to get used to you being back. Also I kept your old apartment ready for when you returned so you can set up there. I'm glad your back Naruto, I'm proud of everything you have accomplished and I know you'll make a great shinobi" said the Hokage.

"Thanks Ojii-san, that means a lot to me. I think I better head home and get things set up. I feel like making a special appearance at Icharuka's for a little romen" said Naruto

"Ok Naruto, well off you go then" said the Hokage dismissing Naruto.

Before Naruto left the office, he activated his genjutsu.

Naruto looked just like a miniature version of his current self at a tall 5"3' for the age of eleven. He still had his long blond hair in a ponytail and still had a slightly ripped athletic figure, being only a little less toned and muscular than his true form. He still wore his deep crimson tight fitting t-shirt under a black jounin like vest to go along with his black cargo pants, but he was not wearing his back and crimson lined trench coat since he had left it with Kurenai since she would have been naked without it.

After activating the genjutsu Naruto walked home to his old apartment where he put away everything he had kept in his storage scrolls from the base.

When he was done unpacking Naruto headed for his favorite restaurant in the village.

Upon arriving Naruto sat down on a stool and a young woman came to take his order.

"What can I get for you today sir" asked the woman kindly

"Hi Ayame-chan, I'd love six miso ramen please. It's been too long since I've had any of your fathers wonderful cooking" said Naruto happily.

Naruto's familiar tone caused Ayame to take a second look at him and when she recognized who he was she immediately called for her father.

"Father come out here you're never going to believe who's here" Ayame called to her father.

"Who is it Ayame? I was busy cleaning up back there" said Icharuka as he walked out of the kitchen.

"What is it with people not recognizing me I've only been gone seven years" said Naruto giving his old trademark foxy grin.

Upon recognizing the man now in boy form the old man smiled.

"Well if it isn't my best customer Naruto. How have you been" asked Icharuka

"I've been good. I was just ordering six miso ramen from Ayame-chan here before she called you out here" said Naruto.

"Right I'll get those out right away and I'll even make the first one on the house" said the old man heading back into the kitchen.

Naruto spent his meal eating and talking to Ayame as he tried to not go into detail about his past.

When he was finished Naruto said good bye and paid his bill before heading home to get some rest.

Over the course of the week word had gotten around that the demon container was back and Naruto had to put up with their glares and mutterings of demon once again. However now they really did have cause to call him demon even if they didn't know it. It no longer bothered him what people thought since he had come to realize he could only be himself and if that was not enough for people then it was their loss.

Something different from before though was that he had unintentionally begun to collect a steadily growing group of fangirls around the age of what he appeared to be. Naruto new he looked good for the age he was pretending to be but to have little girls fawning over you was a little creepy for Naruto. He was used to fangirls but not when they were so much younger than him. Kyuubi could only laugh at his predicament but stopped when he threatened that he would end their nightly activities for a month if she didn't stop. Kyuubi had become quite the vixen and a threat of no sex for a month shut her up real quick.

Naruto had taken a break that week from training in order to head to the library to learn what he could about the village's history since he had been gone. He also got a list of students that would be in his class and pictures to match from the Hokage since he would not know them since he had been away from the village for so long.

When the day finally came for him to start at the academy Naruto opted to leave his jounin like vest at home along with his sword and wore just his t-shirt and cargo pants in order to look more like a civilian.

Naruto arrived early in the class room and found he was the only one there yet.

Deciding to take a seat he waited for the others to show up.

When the children began to file in he noted a few individuals who caught his eye.

The first to enter was a boy he recognized by the name of Shino. He seemed very much like the quiet type and just sat down not even seeming to notice Naruto. The next to enter was a girl with dark indigo hair that Naruto recognized as the Hyuuga Heiress, Hinata. She was also appeared to be a quiet one, but when she met Naruto's eyes she quickly looked away blushing and sat down.

'Just great another fangirl for me. I can't wait to get out of this child disguise, maybe then all these children will stop looking at me like this.' thought Naruto

'**Come on Naru-kun, I think its sweet how you have so many little admirers' **said Kyuubi snickering.

'Just remember what I said before, you keep this up and no sex for a week' said Naruto

Kyuubi didn't have a reply.

The next three to enter were a group of boys Naruto recognized as Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji. Naruto's first impression was Kiba was a loud horn-dog, Chouji was loud and loved food, and Shikamaru was loud and lazy.

The last three to enter that caught his eye was a boy and two girls who seemed to be fighting over him.

'Looks like I'm not the only one with fangirls' thought Naruto.

Naruto recognized the boy as Sasuke, one of the last two Uchihas. To Naruto the boy seemed to have a sense of arrogance and very moody. Naruto thought the boy might also be gay with the way he seemed not to care for the girls following him. Sure Naruto wasn't interested in his own fangirls but that was because they were too young for them. If he was a little younger he would have jumped at the chance to go out with some of them. Now though it was just creepy. Naruto could only think of three things to explain Sasuke's actions. He was either just putting on an act to get more girls to like him, he was an idiot, or he was gay. Naruto was leaning towards the latter.

Anyways the other two girls he recognized by the names of Sakura and Ino. They were both now fighting to sit next to Sasuke with the one named Sakura eventually winning. Upon being defeated, Ino noticed Naruto and to his horror she promptly forgot about the brooding Uchiha and ran to sit next to him. She just sat there looking dreamy eyed at him.

'God damn it, how many more fangirls am I going to get' grumbled Naruto mentally.

Naruto glanced over at the Uchiha only to see the boy smirking at him.

'Damn you Uchiha, why can't you keep you fangirls to yourself. You just have to pawn them off on me don't ya' grumble Naruto even more mentally.

The class finally began when the teacher, a man named Iruka, showed up. They spent the first day just sitting while they listened to one big lecture about chakra and what it was. Naruto was so bored that he took a page out of Shikamaru's book and took a nap. Iruka woke him up once and asked him to answer the question he just asked, but was surprised when Naruto answered it correctly after only having to repeat the question. Naruto just went back to sleep afterwards.

Naruto spent the next few months at the academy sleeping almost as much as Shikamaru. The class was now split into girls who were now fangirls of either Naruto or Sasuke. Kiba would often voice his complaints about not seeing what was so great about either of them, but would just be rewarded by a bop on the head by a near female. Ino had lost interest in Sasuke and now sat beside him during every class constantly asking for a date just like Sakura did with Sasuke. Naruto had come to see Ino as a sweet girl with a lot more potential than Sakura if she would just get over this crush she had on him. He didn't want to hurt her feelings but knew if she kept this up it would hurt her progress as a ninja. Besides she was still too young for him, he just couldn't tell her that yet. Hinata had also continued to watch Naruto from afar but was just to shy to do anything about it unlike Ino. Naruto really needed to find a way to get rid of these fangirl, them fawning over him was just a waste of their time.

Naruto had also become the number one contender to become rookie of the year earning him Sasuke's constant challenges. If he was bored and wanted to have a little fun he would occasionally accept those challenges just so he could kick the arrogant boy's ass. Whenever he was done beating the boy up though he would have to sit through a berating of one of Sasuke's fangirls, usually Sakura, until one of his own fangirls, usually Ino, shut them up. Occasionally this would erupt into one giant cat fight among almost all the girls of the class, much to the enjoyment of the guys.

It seemed though, no matter how many times he would beat the Uchiha up, he would just challenge him again a week later. Naruto had now changed his opinion of Sasuke being gay to that of him being an idiot and possibly gay.

Naruto beating the Uchiha had another affect as well; he had now become much more liked by the males of the class when they saw him put Sasuke in his place. Kiba had even stopped hounding him about hogging all the girls after Naruto beat up the Uchiha, effectively becoming the boy's role model. Naruto really did not know what he did to what kami, but he was getting tired of all this attention. Maybe he should have pretended to be some idiot, but then he would probably have been stuck on the same team as the brooding bastard.

Naruto did not know how one kid could get on his nerves so much. He usually liked kids in general.

As even more months passed Naruto had finally taken Ino up on a date but only to set her straight on a few things. He had told her that she really needed to stop fawning over him so much. He let her know that he thought she could be a much better ninja if she just focused more on training than she did on boys. He also let her know that guys found strong women much more appealing than a girl that just followed them around all the time. The thing that finally convinced her was that it would also make her strong enough to be able to kick Sakura's ass anytime she wanted. This immediately got her attention and she took Naruto's advice to heart.

She no longer sat next to him in class and instead found a quieter place to sit so she could pay attention. He had already noticed a vast improvement in her over the course of the months.

Naruto had also began to talk with Kiba more trying to give him a few pointers in how to get girls since he realized that until he got one, Kiba would be unable to focus completely on getting better.

Naruto had decided to try to kill to birds with one stone by sitting next to the boy and occasionally talking him up in hopes of getting Hinata to pass on her crush to the dog boy. Kiba seemed like a much better fit for her. Kiba had a loud obnoxious personality that Hinata's shy quiet one would balance out perfectly. Naruto, however, had yet to make much progress. Maybe once Hinata saw how old he really was she would stop trying to go after him and focus on Kiba.

Naruto had yet to have much interaction with Shino, Shikamaru, or Chouji. He had nothing against them he was just tired of dealing with so many children and the ones he did converse with were enough for him to socialize with.

* * *

It was finally the last week of the academy and Naruto couldn't be happier. This had literally been the most boring year of his life. He had gone everyday to the academy only to 'learn' things he was already far past in skill and knowledge. In order to make up for the waste of time Naruto was forced to do his normal training once class was over for the day. With the combination of everything, Naruto felt like he had no time at all to relax. It seemed Naruto's schedule was made up of going to the academy, training afterwards, finding time to eat and use the restroom, then going to sleep before doing it all over again. He hadn't even been able to relieve Kyuubi's urges all that often, which she has been very unhappy about. Naruto was so frustrated that he really felt the urge to kill something which he hadn't done for almost a year. 

During the final week Naruto sat through a number of written exams and review sessions. He was about to go mad when the final day came for the practical exam. When it was finally his turn to perform a simple Bushin for his practical he ended up going overboard creating enough versions of himself to fill the entire room. Needles to say Naruto passed with the title of rookie of the year. This also REALLY pissed off Sasuke and somehow Sakura came up with the idea that Naruto cheated (how do you cheat at forming enough bushins to fill a room?).

After Naruto received his head band he decided to where it as a belt instead of on his head like normal. Kyuubi was adamantly against him wearing it on his head saying that she liked how his bangs came down his face and she didn't want some stupid headband messing it up.

Once all the exams were finished Iruka told everyone that passed to return the next day for team assignments.

As soon as Naruto exited the academy he was confronted by an ANBU telling him that the Hokage would like to see him and then disappeared. Curious to what the old man could want; Naruto took off towards the Hokage tower.

Upon entering the Hokage's office he was greeted by the old man.

"Hello Naruto I just received word that you made rookie of the year. No surprise there huh" said the Hokage.

"Hi old man. Ya I guess after being trained by a thousand year old demon", at which point Kyuubi growled about him bringing up her age, "and a samurai master, the academy was kind of boring" said Naruto.

"I have no doubt about that. Now Naruto the reason I called you here is to give you advance warning to the team I plan to have you on. Kakashi has personally requested you and Sasuke to be put on his team. When he heard of your skills and being named rookie of the year he immediately requested you. He also requested Sasuke since he will eventually have the sharingan like himself" said the Hokage.

At this Naruto just raised an eye brow that said 'are you kidding me', but before he could say anything the old man continued.

"I however, told him that I could not do this because it would overpower his team and that he would just have to settle for Sasuke since the boy would need special training once his sharingan becomes active. As this may be true, it was not the real reason I did not want to place you on his team. For almost a year now Yuhi Kurenai has been undergoing psychological treatment for what she had almost experienced when you found her. She has just been cleared for a little over a week now but I don't believe she is ready to go back to solo jounin missions. The doctor said that they have done all they can and that they can think of is give her time. Kurenai however seems desperate to prove herself worthy of the title of jounin so I have assigned her as a jounin sensei. I would like to place you on her team and have you watch out for her on any dangerous mission you may have to undertake. She will probably be more comfortable once you dispel your genjutsu and she recognizes you. Ever since you rescued her she has been asking what became of you. She even still has your coat and says she wanted to return it to you. I would also appreciate it if you could also help her train your fellow teammates as you suggested when you first returned to the village" said the Hokage.

"Of course, I'd be happy to help. It was horrible what almost happened to her. I just wish I acted sooner so she wouldn't have had to suffer so long. I would like to make a request for who my teammates be though" said Naruto.

"And who might they be?" asked the Hokage

"I wish to be paired with Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuuga Hinata. I can see a lot of potential in the two of them and believe they could work well together. Hinata has a very timid and quiet personality, while Kiba's is loud and aggressive. I believe that they would balance each other out and hopefully be a positive influence on each other" said Naruto.

"I think that is a good idea. I was thinking along similar lines and think they would work together well too. Ok, tomorrow you will be placed on team 8 with Kiba and Hinata with Kurenei as your jounin sensei. You should probably go home and get some rest. I'm sure after the week you probably had, you could use it" said the Hokage.

Taking that as his dismissal Naruto left the office and headed home.

When he got inside his house and made sure it was secure he summoned Kyuubi masking his chakra in the process as not to raise any suspicion.

"**Hi Naru-kun, not that I mind but why did you summon me, don't you have training to do?" **Kyuubi asked

"Not today Kyu-chan. I decided to take the day off after the week I've had. I also wanted to spend some time with you since we've had so little since I started the academy" said Naruto as he gave her a hug and led her over to the bed (no this is not turning into a lemon).

"**So what did you have in mind?" **asked Kyuubi suggestively as she sat down onto the bed.

"Not that Kyu-chan or at least not right away. I wanted to know what you thought about the team I'm being placed on." Said Naruto earning a pout from Kyuubi about not having sex.

"**Well if you really want my opinion, I think this is about the best we could have hoped for. You could teach your teammates a lot and create a strong team. Plus what the Hokage said is correct; I think this Kurenai would do well with you around. You may also want to consider her as a potential mate depending on how she acts towards you. She would probably be very loyal to you for what you did for her, she is very beautiful, and she must be strong if she's a jounin." **Kyuubi said.

"I wasn't really thinking along those lines Kyu-chan. I mean she was very traumatized by what happened to her and I don't want to take advantage of her." Naruto said

Before Kyuubi could respond Naruto continued.

"But if she does show interest I won't just turn her down either. Depending on what she's like I'll consider it. I will also try to be as friendly as possible to help her get over what happened." Said Naruto.

"**Ok, I guess that's acceptable. I do think she may have taken a liking to you. I mean she has kept your coat for almost a year. Not many people would do that if they didn't have a reason. It's not even like she can ware it. She's like what, around 5"8', and your 6"2'. The thing would be massive on her." **Said Kyuubi.

"Fine, can we drop this please. How bout I scratch that little itch you've had for the past week instead." Naruto said.

At hearing this Kyuubi immediately dropped the subject. Kyuubi loved her 'special' Naruto time and she had not gotten any since before this week's exams began.

The rest of the day Naruto spent relieving all of Kyuubi's needs until they finally passed out from exhaustion.

Still not feeling sleepy though, Naruto headed out for a walk.

As Naruto was walking threw the village that night he noticed a child that looked to be running away from someone and was carrying a rather large bag on his back.

Having his curiosity peaked Naruto 'accidentally' tripped the boy. When the boy wasn't looking he switched the contents of the bag, which turned out to be a large scroll, with a log using a substitution jutsu.

After the boy ran off Naruto headed to a nearby woods to see what he had.

When Naruto opened the scroll he found that it was actually the forbidden scroll of the leaf.

Inside were all kinds of information from kinjutsus to advanced seals.

Seeing one that really interested him Naruto quickly copied it down onto a blank scroll he had on him as a sort of payment for stopping the theft.

When he was done he returned the scroll back to the Hokage to learn that it was stolen by a boy who had failed the academy exams. He was told my Mizuki, a teacher at the academy, that if the boy learned a jutsu from the scroll he would be allowed to become a ninja. When the scroll was discovered missing a search team was sent out. Iruka found the boy and found out what happened but when Mizuki found them and attacked the boy was killed. Iruka was able to stall Mizuki long enough for the ANBU to find them and effectively subdue the traitor.

After being thanked, Naruto left and headed back to the forest to try to learn the new jutsu.

It took him half the night but Naruto finally got it.

By the time he returned to his house Naruto was exhausted. He promptly got into bed without waking Kyuubi and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day Naruto woke up still a little tired from last night's outing. Once Kyuubi returned to the mindscape, Naruto got dressed and this time included his vest and sword. Now that he was officially a ninja there was no reason to hide so much. Sure he wouldn't flaunt his skills just to look good but it no longer mattered if anyone found out about the true extent of his skills. 

After he was ready Naruto locked his apartment with a few locking seals he had learned that Kyuubi knew and headed for the academy.

Naruto was the last to show up and just barely made it on time.

By the time he sat down Iruka walked in the door.

"Ok everybody, listen up. I will now hand out team assignments. Team 7 under Hatake Kakashi will be Shino Aburame, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno." Said Iruka.

At this point Sakura yelled out her joy at being on the same team as her precious Sasuke-kun and told Ino to take that. Ino just ignored Sakura, no longer having interest in the Uchiha boy.

"Team 8 under Yuhi Kurenai will be Inuzuka Kiba, Uzumaki Naruto, and Hyuuga Hinata. Finally since team 9 is already active team 10 under Sarutobi Asuma will be Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, and Yamanaka Ino. Please wait patiently until your jounin sensei arrives." Said Iruka before leaving.

Naruto sat patiently with his team for about a half hour he already knew Kurenai had been here since Iruka announced the team but saw no point in ruining her fun. When Asuma showed up to collect his team though Naruto decided they waited long enough.

"Come on guys follow me." Said Naruto to his teammates.

Naruto then led the confused duo down towards the hidden Kurenai.

"Kurenai-sensei I'm sorry to ruin your fun but I and my teammates are getting bored sitting around and wondered if we would get this over with" said Naruto with a grin.

Kiba and Hinata were just about to ask Naruto why he was talking to a wall when Kurenai dispelled the genjutsu.

"Well I am pleased that at least one of my pupils has some skill at detecting genjutsus. Though, I kind of expected it would be the Hyuugi with those eyes of hers" said Kurenai friendly with smile that seemed a little forced for Naruto.

"Ok you three meet me on top of the roof and we'll begin" said Kurenai and with that she disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto could have done his own version of sushin but decided against showing off.

The three of them casually took the stairs and headed up to the roof.

When they arrived they were greeted by Kurenai who was waiting on them.

"Why don't you three get comfortable and we'll start off with introductions. Tell me your likes, dislikes, Hobbies, and dream." Kurenai said.

Once everyone was comfortable Hinata spoke up.

"Why don't you go first sensei and show us what to do" stuttered Hinata timidly.

"Fine, my name's Yuhi Kurenei and I'm your jounin sensei. My likes are spending time with my friends and relaxing at the bath house. My dislikes are perverts and people who show off. My hobbies are cooking and learning new genjutsus. And my dream for now is to make you three the best team possible and eventually all fellow jounins." Said Kurenai.

"I'll go next. My name's Inuzuka Kiba. My likes are my animal companion Akumaru and spending time with beautiful girls. My dislikes are arrogant bastard know-it-alls who hog all the girls. My hobby is picking up girls. And my dream is to become the leader of my clan and have a wife." Said Kiba with a grin.

'Just great a horn-dog' thought Kurenai.

"I guess I'll go next. My name is Hyuuga Hinata. My likes are nice people", looks over at Naruto and blushes, "My dislikes are people who look down on others. My hobby is to learn my family's techniques. And my dream is to combine the main and branch families of the Hyuuga clan when I become its leader." Said Hinata stuttering the whole time.

'Looks like I got a lot of work ahead of me to work on that girl's confidence' thought Kurenai.

"That just leaves me then. My name's Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are romen and people who see me for me. My dislikes are arrogant people and people who hate for no reason. My hobby is to train. And my dream is to become strong enough to protect everyone I care about and eventually have a family." Said Naruto.

'Now that's ironic, the kid with the demon inside him is the most normal one of all' thought Kurenai.

"Also now that we're on the same team and I no longer need to hide this, there is something I need to show you all." Said Naruto.

After seeing everyone's curious face, including his jounin sensei, Naruto dispelled the jutsu covering him. He returned to his 6"2' height, his muscles returning to there true tone and size, and his face took on its more mature look.

Hinata immediately passed out realizing her crush was actually what looked to be a twenty year old man. Kiba too passed out realizing his idol was a man instead of a boy. Kurenai just stood there in disbelief seeing the man who had saved her almost one year ago.

When Kurenai finally got over her shock, she launched herself at Naruto, nearly knocking him over and enveloped him in a hug, crying into his should while she kept on repeating thank you.

Naruto did the only thing he could think of and wrapped his arms around her telling her it was alright tying to comfort the woman.

As Naruto held her, Kurenai eventually cried herself to sleep.

Deciding that Kiba and Hinata would be fine on the roof until they awoke, Naruto sunshine Kurenai and himself back to his apartment since he did not know where the woman lived.

Naruto carried the sleeping Kurenai over to his bed and tried to lay her down, but when he tried to pull away the woman would not let go.

Being glad that Kyuubi was currently napping in his head, Naruto was forced to lay down with Kurenai. The woman just seemed to snuggle up closer to Naruto, which he didn't even bother to fight anymore. Naruto just wrapped his arms around her, earning a sigh from the woman, and decided to get a little rest.

Later that day Naruto awoke to find that Kurenai was still asleep and using his chest as a pillow.

Kurenai must have noticed a change in Naruto's breathing because a little later she too woke up.

Not knowing where she was and not noticing the man she was using as a pillow, Kurenai slowly sat up and looked around.

When she finally did notice Naruto she was a little shocked, but calmed down when she verified they were both fully clothed.

"Um Naruto-kun, where are we and why are we in bed together. Its not that I mind, you do make a rather good pillow, but I am a little curious." Joked Kurenai a little embarrassed at the situation she was in.

"You see, when you were kind of thanking me you fell asleep and since I didn't know where you lived I brought you back to my apartment to rest. When I tried to lay you down on the bed though, you wouldn't let go of me and since I didn't want to wake you I laid down beside you and kinda fell asleep too. You don't have to worry, I didn't do anything inappropriate while you were asleep." Said Naruto.

When Kurenai remembered how she acted, she blushed and tried to apologize.

"Sorry about that I got kind of carried away, Its just that I've wanted to say thank you for what you did for so long but no one had any idea what happened to you or even who you were. I suspected the Hokage did but he wouldn't give me a yes or no answer about having knowledge of your identity. He only said he was sure we'd meet again. I never thought I'd be your sensei." Laughed Kurenai.

"Ya about that, I'm sorry I didn't stick around longer but I needed to hide my true identity until I was an official ninja. I knew the council would make an exception for the demon container to enter the academy at my age and there was no way in hell they would just grant me the title of ninja." Explained Naruto

"You're probably right about that, I just don't know why they keep insisting that you're a demon just because you have a demon inside you." Kurenai said making Naruto a little uncomfortable.

"Oh well, not much I can do about it. So how have you been since the incident?" asked Naruto trying to change the subject.

Realizing Naruto didn't want to talk about his unique situation, Kurenai took the bait for a change of subject.

"I'm better, I still have little incidents once in awhile, but I can at least stand to be around other men now. In the beginning, the mere presence of a guy scarred me. That was one of the reasons me and Asuma broke up, he just couldn't understand I needed my space. You're actually the first guy I feel at peace around. If I woke up next to any other guy in bed I would probably had a panic attack. I'm just glad I had my friend Anko to keep me company. She made sure to keep the guys away while I was recovering; I think she actually had fun scarring any guy that got near me." Laughed Kurenai a little embarrassed at her problem.

"That's completely normal Kurenai-sensei. After what you almost went through almost anyone would have your problem." Reassured Naruto.

"Please Naruto-kun, call me Kurenai-chan. After what you have done, I consider you a dear friend of mine." Said Kurenai.

"Thank you Kurenai-chan. I'm honored you consider me a friend, I just wish I could have been around to help you through your ordeal." Said Naruto.

"Actually, you kinda did. Ever since that day I have kinda used your coat as a sort of security blanket at night. I know it sounds stupid but it really did make me feel better knowing I had something of the man who saved me." Said Kurenai blushing a little thinking Naruto would laugh at her confession.

"I don't think it's stupid at all Kurenai-chan. It is actually fairly common to latch on to something as a form of comfort after a traumatic event, be it a person or an inanimate object. I just happy my coat could be that for you." Said Naruto sincerely.

"Thanks Naruto-kun, but I still want to give you back your coat. I don't feel I need it anymore and besides now I got you on my team which is even better." Said Kurenai cheerfully.

"No problem, but I'll only take it back if you're sure you no longer need it." Said Naruto.

"I'm sure" responded Kurenai.

"Ok then. So do you think we should go check on Kiba and Hinata? I'm a little curious what they've been up to since they probably woke up. I know for a fact that Kiba's interested in Hinata so I wanted to give him some time alone with her, but I also wanna make sure he didn't do something stupid to get her to kick his ass. I could just see Kiba making some perverted dog comment to Hinata and her closing the tenketsus in his groin. Just the thought makes me cringe." Said Naruto in mock horror.

"Ha, you're probably right. From what I could tell, Kiba seemed a little bit like a horn-dog." laughed Kurenai.

"That he is, but he's also a good kid. He seems to have a fair bit of loyalty and he's dependable. I guess he's a dog in more ways than one huh." Naruto said.

"If you say so, but you're right we should probably go check on your teammates. They're probably wondering what happened to us too." Said Kurenai.

Finishing their conversation, Kurenai and Naruto took off for the roof they had their first team meeting at. When they got there, sure enough, Kiba and Hinata had already awoken and left. They did at least leave a note saying they had gone home and if they were needed they could be reached there.

Realizing it was getting late, Kurenai and Naruto parted ways with Kurenai telling Naruto the team would be meeting tomorrow morning at seven at training ground 8 and that she would let the other two know.

When Naruto got home he summoned Kyuubi once more to talk to her about the day's events before bed.

"**I told you so." **Said Kyuubi as soon as she appeared.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kyuubi as the two got in bed.

"**I told you that woman liked you Naru-kun" **said Kyuubi as she snuggled up to Naruto.

"What gave it away? How she was practically throwing herself at me or how about the part where she said I was the only guy she felt at peace with around." Naruto said sarcastically.

"**I think she literally did throw herself at you if I remember correctly and I was actually referring to how she has already slept with you in bed while using your chest as a pillow." **Kyuubi said with a grin.

"How do you know about that, I thought you were taking a nap at the time?" Naruto asked.

"**That's what I wanted you to think. You give me such juicy things to tease you with when you think I'm not looking." **Kyuubi laughed.

"Whatever, what I actually wanted to talk to you about was what we should tell everyone tomorrow? Kurenai already knows you're sealed inside me so I could tell her that's how I aged so fast, but Kiba and Hinata don't and I don't want to tell them about me until they get to know the real me better." Said Naruto.

"**Personally I think it's none of their business, but if you feel you need to tell them something, just say you trained in a place where time passed slower and leave it at that. You don't owe an explanation to anyone." **Said Kyuubi.

"I guess you're right, but they're not going to like it." Naruto replied.

"**I don't care and I'm tired of talking about this. Whatever happens happens. Now I got an itch and you have just the tool needed to scratch it, so get to scratching." **Kyuubi said seductively as she undid her kimono.

"Damn woman, are you sure you were virgin before me?" Asked Naruto jokingly.

"**I'm a thousand year old demon fox Naru-kun. I have a lot of time to make up for." **Kyuubi replied before the two of them commenced with another long night of love making.

* * *

The next day when Naruto arrived at training ground eight he was greeted by the faces of Kiba and Hinata. Kurenai was not there yet, but it was still early and would probably be there soon. 

"Hey guys how ya feeling this morning, you took a pretty rough fall when you both fainted yesterday." Naruto grinned in greeting.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN! FIRST WE FIND OUT YOU'RE SOME KIND OF ADULT INSTEAD OF A KIND, THEN YOU AND SENSEI JUST UP AND LEAVE US ON A ROOF UNCONCIOUS. I THOUGHT ADULTS WERE SUPPPOSED TO BE THE RESPONSIBLE ONES AND SPEAKING OF ADULTS HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU ONE ANYWAYS!" Kiba shouted when Naruto got his attention.

"Sorry about that guys, but something came up and I would prefer to wait until your sensei gets here before I answer any questions so I don't have to repeat myself." Naruto said.

After waiting a few minutes Kurenai showed up just on time carrying Naruto's trench coat under one arm.

"Here you go Naruto-kun, sorry for almost being late like Kakashi. I actually forgot to bring your coat when I first left, so I had to go back and get it." Said Kurenai as she handed Naruto the coat.

After giving the coat a quick inspection and seeing it was still in good condition, even if it did smell a little feminine, Naruto put the coat on.

"Thanks Kurenai-sensei, it really is my favorite coat." Laughed Naruto at his own lame joke since this was actually his only coat.

"No problem, but I already told you to call me Kurenai-chan. From what I can remember of what skills of yours I've already seen I doubt there is much for me to teach you." Kurenai said.

"Um Naruto-san, is it okay if we ask you a few questions now?" asked Hinata timidly, interrupting the two.

"Oh I'm sorry Hinata-chan, I completely forgot. Also you don't have to be so formal, you never were before you found out I'm an adult and I would appreciate it if that didn't change now." Naruto said as he took a seat to get comfortable, knowing this little interrogation could take awhile.

"Thanks Naruto-kun." Hinata said a little more at ease as she too took a seat getting comfortable.

With that Kiba sat down beside Hinata in front of Naruto and Kurenai, Naruto took note of, sat down right beside him a little to close for his comfort. Kyuubi was just snickering inside Naruto's head at the woman's blatant actions.

After a small bit of silence Kiba spoke up.

"Ok Naruto, can please tell us how the hell you're some massive adult when you should just be a twelve year old kid?" Kiba asked without any tact what so ever.

"Well Kiba if you must know, when I was about four I was adopted and left the village. While I was gone I was trained by him and someone else. During this time, because of special circumstances that I am not willing to talk about now, I trained at half the speed of time as it passed for you and in combination with an additional incident I do not wish to speak of, I am now roughly between the age of 19-24." Answered Naruto.

"How can you not know how old you are and why won't you tell us about these 'circumstances'?" Kiba asked once more.

"I am not sure how old I am because of the nature of these special circumstances I talked about and I won't tell you about them because it is none of your business and it won't negatively affect this team in any manor." Naruto answered once more remaining calm, even if Kiba was being kinda rude with his questions.

"Also before any of you ask, I am not willing to talk about my past. Over the course of my life I have made many enemies and they would just love to know where I am so they could try to kill me. They would not succeed but it would still be a pain to have to deal with them. All I want to do is start a new life as a ninja of this village." Naruto said before more questions could be asked.

Seeing that Naruto was getting a little tired with all these question, Kurenai spoke up.

"I think Naruto-kun's answered enough questions for today and we should respect his privacy. He already told us what we needed to know." Kurenai said

"Now, I think its time I give you guys your true test to decide if you are ready to be genins" smiled Kurenai.

"Kurenai-chan, I don't think that's necessary. If you're planning on giving us the old bell test like Kakashi does, you might need these." Naruto said holding two bells.

Seeing Naruto holding the two bells, Kurenai searched all over her body trying to find the bells she brought.

"What…How…When?" Kurenai stuttered realizing that somehow since she arrived Naruto had already nabbed her bells without her even noticing.

"Come on Kurenai-chan; if you actually tried to test us I alone could probably kill you without much trouble. I'm not saying your weak or anything but I'm fairly confident that if I wanted to, I could even take on Kakashi with his sharingan active and win. I'm not strong enough to take on someone like Itachi by any means yet but a little genin test is really just a waste of time. I will personally vouch for my two teammates that they are ready. I was the one who requested to the Hokage that they be put on my team. I will take responsibility to make sure nothing happens to anyone on my team." Naruto stated and put extra emphasis on the word anyone as he looked Kurenai in the eye.

"Fine I'll trust your judgment Naruto-kun, but this just means we'll begin training today instead of tomorrow like I had planned if you had past the test. We'll begin with tree climbing to work on your guys' chakra control. I like to specialize in genjutsus and chakra control is essential to be any good at them. I want to be able to impart my knowledge onto you, but before I can do that I need to get your control up to par." Kurenai said.

With that Kurenai led her team over to a set of trees.

"How the hell can climbing a tree help us any at controlling our chakra?" asked Kiba not seeing the point.

"I think what Kurenai-chan means is that she wants you two to climb the tree without the use of your hands."

"Don't be an idiot Naruto, that's not possible." Stated Kiba.

"Actually Kiba that's exactly what I want you three to do" Said Kurenai not noticing Naruto's raised eye brow when she said three.

"Um Kurenai-chan I think I may be just a little past tree climbing." Said Naruto.

"I'm sure you are Naruto-kun, I meant for you to be the one to demonstrate for your fellow teammates." Said Kurenai with an implied 'duh'.

"Oh, Ok you two the trick is to channel your chakra into your feet but just enough so you can stick to the tree. If you use to much you will repel yourself from the tree and if you don't use enough you will slip and fall off." Naruto said as he demonstrated for them by walking up the tree with ease and then hanging underneath a branch to emphasize his point.

Naruto then dropped down from the tree and landed in a crouch before he spoke once more.

"I learned it helps if you start out by running and using a kunai to mark your progress." Naruto said earning a nod of approval from Kurenai.

While Kiba and Hinata went ahead attempting to climb the tree, Kurenai approached Naruto.

"That was a very good explanation Naruto-kun, maybe you should think of becoming a sensei once you become a jounin." Said Kurenai.

"I don't think so Kurenai-chan, the way I was trained and taught would probably kill most children and that's the only way I would know to teach them. It's a kind of make it or brake it style of teaching. It will make you a great ninja but you can't be exactly normal to begin with, not to mention the amount of determination you must have. I think I'll leave most of the teaching to you and just add a few tips every now and then. Besides ever since I was four I was practically raised for combat and killing. I don't regret it since that was what I asked for, but I kind of get a little fidgety if I don't get to fight someone for a long time." Naruto said.

Deciding to not ask what Naruto's training was like till later Kurenai responded.

"Well that's too bad; I really think you could teach kids a lot. I am a little curious though what you plan to do since you are already past what I'll be teaching your teammates?" Kurenai asked.

"The Hokage mainly wanted me to serve in an assistant teaching role. I will leave most of the teaching to you, but when you need some help explaining or demonstrating something all you need to do is ask. When I'm not needed here, I'll be off somewhere a little more private to continue my training I was in the middle of before returning to the village. Just tell me the day before if you will need help with anything. I will also of course be helping with any missions the team is assigned." Said Naruto.

"Oh, I guess that's ok." Kurenai said a little disappointed that Naruto would not be around that much.

Somehow sensing the source of Kurenai's disappointment Naruto spoke up.

"Since I'll probably not be around a lot, feel free to stop by my apartment anytime you like to hang out. You said it yourself that were friends and I wouldn't mind spending time with you. Also remember what I said, all you have to do is let me know you need my help here with something and I'll be sure to stop by." Naruto said trying to cheer the woman up.

"Thanks Naruto-kun, I'd like that. If you wouldn't mind though, I'd like for you to stick around today so we can spend the first day as a team." Kurenai said a little brighter since Naruto invited her to spend time with him anytime she wanted.

"That sounds fine to me, but how about we discuss what you got planned to teach Kiba and Hinata while they continue to work on those trees." Naruto said

The rest of the morning Naruto and Kurenai spent writing up a training regime while the other two genins worked on the tree exercise. When training was finished that day Naruto told his team that he had to go and had things to take care of.

After Naruto left, he began to search for a new area to train at. Where he had previously been training had recently been claimed by team 7 and Naruto was forced to find a new place that he would not be disturbed.

Every training ground Naruto went to either did not fit his needs or was already claimed by a team. After searching most of the day Naruto finally had some success.

He had found a place to train that would offer him complete privacy and no one would bother him, at least no one sane. It was a huge forest with a number of deadly plants and animals, Naruto would be able to completely focus on learning the scrolls Kenshin had given him.

To Naruto it personally wasn't that bad from what he read about it. For someone like him and what he was used to it even sounded kind of homey.

As Naruto walked into the forest he made note of the sign on the outside. It read training ground 44 and someone had carved underneath the title 'forest of death' with what appeared to be a kunai.

Naruto just shrugged and calmly walked inside to set up his new training area completely unaware that some one was currently watching him with a sadistic smirk and lust for blood.

* * *

**A/N: **Here you guys go. This is the first chapter of the second arc of the story. I put Naruto on team 8 since there was an overwhelming demand for it with very good reasons accompanying the votes. I just want to list a few accomplishments for the story and myself at this point. As of Now the story is past 40,000 words, 9 chapters, has 156 reviews, 21,350 hits, it is in 20 C2s, on 75 people's favorite story list, has 138 alert subscribers, I am on 16 people's favorite author list, and on 26 people's author alert list. I can not believe that my first story is this well liked. Also this chapter broke 11,000 words to make up for the last chapter being only a little longer than 4,000. I am not sure when I'll have the next chapter out since I have some things to take care of before I go back to college but I'll try to write a little each day. Writers block is not an issue for me right now, I actually have a good idea what I want to write for the next few chapters, the problem is finding time to write. I do not know how common this length of chapter will be but I will try making the minimum length from here on out be at least 4,000 words. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews and the next chapter will deal with the trip to wave. I will now occasionally update my profile to let you know the status of the next chapter. 


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating in so long but I've been very busy. I have also become pissed at the lack of stories with my favorite pairings. It seems the only types of stories that are updated are yaoi and Hinata pairings which I hate with a passion. I don't hate Hinata as a character but I hate her paired with Naruto. Also I would like to apologize because this chapter does not involve the trip to wave like I had planned. I started out writing this chapter intending to introduce Anko's character then move on to the trip to wave but I never got there. I eventually just cut this chapter off because if I had continued writing it till I finished the trip to wave then the chapter could have been close to 20,000 words which I personally do not want to put in just one chapter. **There is a poll at the end of the chapter!**

**A/N-2: **Just thought I would give you guys an idea to how tall Naruto is compared to everyone. I got these stats off of online Naruto character profiles.

Height

Naruto – 6"2'

Anko - 5"6'

Kurenai – 5"7'

Tsunade – 5"4'

Shizune – 5"8'

Kakashi – 5"11'

Asuma – 6"3'

Gai – 6"0'

Jiraiya – 6"3'

**A/N-3: **Please check out my profile since I have added a lot to it. I now have in depth descriptions for quite a few stories I plan to write once I finish this one. I also have links to pics on Naruto's clothing at the bottom of my profile page just remember to read the description above the link for any changes to the pic that you have to visualize yourself. Also I don't know why this is but when I transfered this chapter from word to here, it somehow picked up an additional 100 words for the word count. I have no idea where they came from but am too lazy to look for any new mistakes without the help of my spell checker.

**Rating: M possibly NC-17 later on but will give fair warning beforehand.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Rurouni Kenshin in any way and I am making no profit off of this story.

"speak"

'thoughts'

'_personal thoughts'_

"**Kyuubi speak"**

'**Kyuubi thoughts'**

'_**Kyuubi personal thoughts'**_

**Jutsu and sword techniques**

**Chapter 10: Competition and Missions**

As Naruto casually walked through the woods he couldn't help but smirk

'This really is a training ground paradise. I don't understand why everybody doesn't want to train here.' Naruto thought.

'**Not everybody is attracted to danger like you Naru-kun.' **Kyuubi thought back.

'But Kyu-chan, it has everything. You got nice little animals, interesting plants, plenty of space, raw materials, and once I find a stream it will be perfect.'

'**Once again Naru-kun your views of this place is an understatement. The nice little animals you're talking about could eat your average genin and some are bigger than you. Your interesting plants are poisoness enough to almost instantly kill any human. Then to top it off, the forest is big enough for someone to get lost in and never find their way out. Only the craziest and skilled ninjas would even think of coming in here.' **Said Kyuubi.

'Come on Kyu-chan, its not that bad. Besides, don't you think I fit the bill perfectly to train here?'

'**That you do Naru-kun.' **Kyuubi chuckled.

Naruto just continued exploring the forest with a smile on his face.

After a few more minutes of silence Kyuubi got bored and spoke up again deciding to tease Naruto some.

'**You know Naru-kun; I think I caught Kurenai staring at your cock earlier today.' **Kyuubi said even though she saw no such thing.

'W-what are you talking about and where does this come from all of a sudden.' Naruto stuttered, shocked at this out of the blue comment.

'**Come on Naru-kun, you know she wants it. All she needs is a little encouragement to know you're interested.' **Said Kyuubi playfully.

'And what makes you think I'm even interested in her.'

'**Don't be like that. What ever happened to that sick sadistic bastard on the battle field that used to fuck any woman that looked your way?' **Kyuubi mocked Naruto.

'That was different and you know it. Back then I wasn't looking for anything serious and the women I was with weren't either. We were in a war and every day we didn't know if it would be our last. We just wanted to get as much out of life as we could at the time. Besides I've matured past that and am no longer the horny teenager that was a slave to his hormones. I can also tell that Kurenai isn't the type of woman who would be into a one night stand. If anything did happen, it would have to be on a more lasting basis and I don't know her well enough to get into something like that with her. As for the sick sadistic part, I still am that way but I just haven't had the chance to let that part of myself loose yet. I've been tryin to keep my battousai side under wraps remember?' said Naruto

'**You can still be yourself a little more. Try flirting around with Kurenai and some of the other women. You don't have to follow through with anything, just have some fun getting them all hot and bothered. I know what you're really like Naru-kun, no matter how much you've been trying to hide it. You enjoy spilling the blood of your victims in battle. You also enjoy having women fawn over you. It makes you feel good about yourself compared to how you felt like crap when you were younger. I understand that when you were pretending to be a kid that the attention was a little creepy but now that your back to you oh so manly self you can have women your own age after you again.' **Kyuubi said.

'Fine I admit I do like the fangirls and I do have fun flirting but why are you so insistent on this?' Naruto asked.

'**What can I say; I enjoy knowing I have a mate so desired by other women. It's nice knowing that with all the women after you that you chose me as your first mate.'**

'So this is mainly one big ego boost for you.' Naruto deadpanned

'**Yep!' **Kyuubi cheerfully replied

Naruto just scowled grumbling about egotistic vixens.

'**Don't be like that Naru-kun; you know I got your best interests at heart too. If you just be yourself, it will also get the women of Konoha on your side. This would make staying here not so bad since you wouldn't have to deal with as many peoples hatred. Sure you may have a few more angry males but who cares about them. Sometimes you just got to use the weapons you got and in your case it's your charm and looks.'**

'Fine you win but do you think we can drop this for now, I'm getting kind of tired of this conversation.' Naruto sighed ending the conversation.

* * *

After about a half hour Naruto finally came upon what he considered a 'stream'. 

'**Naru-kun that's a raging river, not a stream.' **Kyuubi deadpanned.

'Ehh, close enough' Naruto replied nonchalantly.

After surveying the area Naruto commenced to clear the area of any trees to create his training ground. He drew his sword, disappearing in a flash, and then returned to where he was standing a few moments later appearing to have done nothing. When Naruto sheathed his sword, every tree in a fifty meter radius toppled over outwards.

Naruto just looked around inspecting his new surroundings.

"Hmm, I do good work." Naruto said out loud right before he casually moves his head to the side avoiding a thrown Kunai.

"You know, it's not very nice to spy on people" Naruto said not moving from where he stood right before a woman jumped out from where she was concealed.

The woman appeared to be in her early twenties and had a spiked short purple ponytail. She was dressed in one of the most provocative outfits Naruto had ever seen. She wore a VERY short brown miniskirt, tight fishnet shirt that accentuated her C-cup breasts, and long sleeved brown trench coat over top it all. Her overall appearance left very little to the imagination.

Naruto however did not let his approval of her show on his face.

"Aww, but Anko wanted to play and you looked so fun" said the woman in a disturbing baby like pout as a smirk graced her face.

"Sorry babe but I don't think you're ready for my kind of fun. Most people don't live to long afterwards." Naruto said in a foreboding voice with his own smirk.

Not liking to be called babe, Anko charged at the man with another drawn Kunai. She then slashed at Naruto not intending to do anything fatal but just to teach him some respect.

Naruto just casually dodged her slash and pinched her on the ass for fun.

This only made Anko angrier and provoked her to unleash two snakes from her sleeves to attack him.

Seeing that the woman was starting to get serious Naruto knew he would have to subdue her pretty soon or this was going to become an all out fight with him possible having to injure her in the end.

Naruto made a quick set of hand seals and called out "**Kage Bushin no Jutsu**" creating two clones of himself.

The clones quickly charged Anko, dodging the snakes, at a speed that surprised her and grabbed hold of each of her arms, restraining her. Before she had time to react the real Naruto appeared behind and chopped her on the back of the neck, knocking her out.

"Hmm, I wonder if this is the same Anko that Kurenai was talking about earlier" Naruto thought out loud.

Deciding that the best thing to do at the moment would be to just wait till the woman woke up, Naruto took a seat on a stump and began to look over one of his training scrolls.

After about fifteen minutes Anko began to wake back up.

"Uhh my head, I really need to learn not to go overboard drinking at night." Moaned Anko not sure where she was.

"It's good to see your awake Anko-san. I'm sorry for having to be so rough, but things were starting to escalate in our little game and someone was going to end up getting injured if I didn't do something." Naruto said gaining Anko's attention.

As soon as Anko noticed Naruto and remembered what happened, she jumped to her feet and into a defensive position.

"You! Ohh I'm going to have so much fun making you pay for that cheap shot." Said Anko menacingly as she began to reach for another kunai.

"Hold on babe" Naruto said holding up his hands as he sat on his stump.

Apparently calling a woman babe as she holds a very sharp object is not a good idea because as soon as the words left Naruto's mouth he found Anko's kunai stuck into his stump less than an inch right in front of his crotch.

"Uhh, I mean Anko-san" said Naruto with a raised eyebrow as he looked at the kunai between his legs.

Anko just smirks sadistically at his reaction.

"Do you mind telling me though why you attacked me" said Naruto regaining his composure.

"I wouldn't really call it an attack but more like tryin to teach you a lesson not to steal from my friends." Said Anko half lightly/half threatening.

'Hey Kyu-chan, did I steal anything recently?' Naruto asked mentally.

'**Not that I can think of Naru-kun.' **Replied Kyuubi.

"I think you must be mistaken Anko-san for I have not stolen anything I can think of. What are you even accusing me of stealing?" Naruto asked genuinely curious.

"Don't play dumb with me chicken shit. You know damn well what you stole. You think it's funny to steal my friend's most precious possession? Do you get you your kicks watching a grown woman break down when she finds that coat gone? You villagers disgust me, always messing with Kurenai by trying to steal the one object she treasures. Now you better give it back like a good little boy or I'm going to make sure you cease to be one." Anko says angrily as she pulls out another kunai (damn she has a lot of these things).

"Now hold on just a sec. Are you talking about MY coat? Cause I can tell you right now that I did not steal it from Kurenai. She gave it to me." Naruto replied a little irritated at being accused of stealing his own coat by some woman he has never met before.

"Like hell she would just give you that coat. I can tell you for a fact that she can't even sleep without that thing. Now fess up and hand over the coat and I won't hurt you too bad."

"I already told you lady; I did not steal this coat. It's mine and if you don't stop accusing me of stealing it I'm going to have to kick your ass. I don't give a shit if you're a chick. As a kunoichi of this village I will deal with you as I would any shinobi. If you don't believe me, go ask Kurenai herself. She'll tell you the same thing I said." Naruto said getting severely pissed off.

Normally Naruto would be able to keep his cool and not let things like this get to him but over time he has begun to get a little irritable due to not being able to release his darker personality.

"Fine, but you're comin with me. I'm not goin to give you the chance to make off with that coat when I leave you alone." Anko said as she grabbed Naruto by the sleeve and began to drag him out of the forest.

After about ten minutes of walking along, being pulled by his sleeve by Anko, Naruto got fed up.

"That's it, I'm tired of you dragging me though this forest. If you do not release me this instant you are going loose that arm. It will be much easier if you just allow each of us to run there. I promise not to run off but when you find out I was telling you the truth, I expect a full apology." Naruto said reverting to his Battousai persona for the first time in over a year but then just as quickly, he changed back and got his emotions under control.

As soon as Naruto made the change in personality, Anko immediately released him. She could almost see her death before her eyes. However as soon as Naruto got back in control of himself, Anko regained her composure.

"Fine, we can run but I'll be keeping an eye on you" Anko threatened.

By the time the two of them reached Kurenai's apartment, Naruto had calmed down a good deal. He had tried looking at things from Anko's perspective and he had to concede that she was just trying to look out for her friend. However, she could have shown a little more tact in dealing with the situation.

As Anko knocked on the door, Naruto stood off to the side relaxing knowing that this whole mess would be cleared up as soon as Kurenai set her friend straight and he would be able to get back to training.

The two only had to wait a few seconds before they could hear Kurenai shouting "who is it" from inside. Anko just replied that it was her and not bothering to let her know that she brought someone with her.

When Kurenai answered the door Naruto's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. Standing there in the doorway was Kurenai with wet hair and dressed in only a loose bathrobe that was showing a good deal of cleavage from her large bust.

"Oh Anko-chan, it's great to so you. How did that mission go, I haven't seen you in what? Two weeks? Please come in and make yourself comfortable." Kurenai excitedly said giving her friend a hug and walking inside leaving the door open behind her for Anko to follow.

From what Naruto could tell, it seemed that in Kurenai's excitement at seeing her friend that she completely didn't notice him standing their.

As Anko began to enter, she made sure to drag Naruto inside with her. She didn't even take into consideration the state of Kurenai's dress due to her lingering anger at Naruto.

"Please have a seat; I'll be right back with some drinks. While you're waiting why don't you tell me what brings you here unless you just came to hang out?" Said Kurenai as she walked into the kitchen with her back still turned on the duo.

As they both took a seat Anko responded.

"Of course I'm always up to hanging out with you Kurenai-chan but this time I do have a reason. I caught another guy who snuck into your home and stole from you again." Anko said a little loudly so Kurenai could here her from in the kitchen.

"Oh really? What did they take this time? Was it another one of those damn perverts after my panties again?" Said Kurenai sounding only slightly irritated like it wasn't too uncommon.

"No no, nothing like that. One of those stupid villagers tried stealing that coat of yours again. I swear, I don't know what those bastards problem is." Said Anko in annoyance.

While this conversation was going on, Naruto was sitting in his chair with a bored look upon his face, but in his mind he was smirking like a madman at how Anko just kept digging her whole deeper.

"Someone robbed Naruto-kun? When did this happen? Is he okay?" Asked Kurenai worriedly from the kitchen.

"Naruto-kun? Who the hell's Naruto?" Asked Anko completely confused.

"Huh? Oh he's the guy who saved me and left the coat wrapped around me. I just met him again a couple of days ago. Apparently he's been masquerading as an eleven year old for the past year under an advanced genjutsu and attending the academy. When he graduated, he ended up being placed on my team. During introductions he revealed himself to me and his teammates. I've just started to get to know him but he seems really nice. But enough of that, what did you mean someone stole Naruto-kun's coat? I just gave it back to him this morning, how could he have been robbed of it already?" Asked Kurenai still worried for Naruto's safety.

After hearing all this, Anko looked over at Naruto only to see him giving her a smug 'I told ya so' look.

"Um Kurenai-chan, what exactly does this Naruto guy look like?" Anko asked hesitantly.

"Why are you asking?" Kurenai asked suspiciously.

"No reason, just curious to what this mystery man looks like" Anko lied.

"Well if you really want to know, he had long blond hair tied into a ponytail, about 6"2', caries a sword strapped to his side, wears black pants and a black vest overtop a crimson T-shirt,…" As Kurenai began to describe Naruto she began to drift off into her own little world thinking of him. Anko on the other hand was just staring at Naruto as Kurenai began to describe him perfectly. "…He has beautiful cerulean eyes, a deliciously toned body, very nice firm ass…" At this point Kurenai wasn't even aware she was speaking to anyone, she was completely in her own fantasy world. Anko and Naruto on the other hand, were now staring at the kitchen in a little disbelief at the things coming out of Kurenai's mouth. "…Hmmm, and when he smiles, oh it just wants to make you ravage him where he stands." Finally Anko couldn't take Kurenai's musings any longer and spoke up to get her attention.

"Uhh Kurenai-chan, you can stop now. I think I get the picture." Anko said loud enough to bring Kurenai back to reality.

Although Anko and Naruto couldn't see it, Kurenai had turned a deep shade of red in embarrassment at what she had said.

"Sorry about that Anko-chan, I guess I got a little carried away." Kurenai said still a little embarrassed. She was just glad Naruto wasn't there to here what she just said.

"That's ok, but I think I may have been a little mistaken when I said the coat was stolen." Anko said with a nervous chuckle.

"What are talking about Anko?" Kurenai asked regaining her suspicious demeanor.

Naruto was currently still relaxing in his chair but mentally he was feeling very smug.

"I think I may have accused this Naruto guy of stealing his own coat and may have tried to beat him up because of it." Anko said being the one now embarrassed.

"Anko how could you! I just got done telling him this morning how great a person you are and now you pull this! I need you to get along with him, how am I ever going to get to spend time with him if he hates my best friend!" Kurenai shouted as she stomped into the living room carrying a tray of drinks.

Deciding that he had had enough amusement, Naruto decided to speak up.

"Oh don't worry Kurenai-chan, I don't hate your friend. I know it was just a misunderstanding and besides, I would never hold another person's actions against you." Naruto said causing Kurenai to notice that someone else was in the room with them.

When Kurenai saw that it was Naruto in the room with them she dropped the tray of drinks she was carrying and just starred at him in shock.

"N-N-Naruto-kun…how long have you been sitting there?" Kurenai asked doing a very good impression of Hinata.

"Actually I came in with Anko. She dragged me here to confirm that I didn't steal my coat from you, which you did. It was fairly amusing to hear that you like my ass though." Naruto said causing her to blush a deeper shade of red than he had ever seen. Kurenai was so absolutely mortified that she had yet to remember the state of dress she was in. To top it all off, during the course of Kurenai dropping the tray and talking to Naruto, her bath robe had gradually parted more and more. Her robe at this point was practically off and was only covering her nipples. Naruto definitely noticed this and after a bit so did Anko.

"Um Kurenai…I'm sure Naruto probably loves your clothing choice, but I think you might want to put on something more appropriate unless you plan on giving him a striptease." Anko hesitantly said.

As soon as Anko said this, Kurenai looked down and gasped realizing she was only in her bath robe which was almost falling off. Kurenai tightly pulled her robe shut and ran into her bedroom slamming the door behind her.

"As entertaining as that was Anko, I think maybe we should have let her know I was here a little sooner. You may want to go check on her to make sure she's alright." Naruto said feeling guilty that he found the situation so amusing.

"You mean you purposefully stayed quiet just for your own entertainment! Hell, the only reason I didn't say anything was because I didn't think anything about it until she was practically flashing you!" Anko yelled at him.

"I apologize Anko-san, I didn't mean to embarrass her too much. I thought she would have noticed me a lot sooner. I had no idea she would say what she did and as you said 'practically flash me'." Said Naruto sincerely.

Anko just huffed and stormed out to Kurenai's room to check on her.

* * *

When Anko got to Kurenai's room, she knocked on the door asking if she was alrigtht. Upon not receiving an answer, she gently opened the door and walked in. What she found once inside was her friend on the bed with her head pressed into the pillow and could faintly hear the muffled sound of sobbing. Feeling bad for her friend, Anko slowly walked over to the bed and sat down, placing a hand on Kurenai's shoulder. 

"Hey Kurenai, are you ok?" Anko asked softly.

At first Kurenai didn't reply and only continued to cry, but after a little while she turned her head, looking at Anko with tear stained eyes.

"Oh Anko…" sniffle "how am I ever going to be able to look Naruto-kun in the eyes again after what just happened…" sniffle "when we first introduced ourselves, I said I hated perverts and then I go and sound like one myself…" sob "I've never been so embarrassed before in my life." Kurenai said starting to break down once more.

"Come here Kurenai-chan, I'm sure it will be fine." Anko said gently as she pulls her friend into a hug allowing Kurenai to cry into her shoulder.

"I'm sure Naruto won't hold what happened against you. You did nothing wrong, you thought it was just the two of us and we were just having a little girl talk. I should have made sure let you know I brought someone with me, but in my anger I forgot all about that." Anko said continuing to reassure Kurenai, which appeared to be working a little since her sobs were slowly starting to cease.

"But even if he doesn't think I'm a hypocrite, he still heard what I think of him while seeing me almost naked. It's still very embarrassing." Kurenai said as she sat back regaining her composure a little.

"Kurenai, I can practically guarantee that this is not the first time Naruto has heard things like that. Someone as good looking as him doesn't get through life without probably being told things like what you said and a lot of women probably are a lot more vulgar. As for him seeing you almost naked, it will just give him a little incentive to pay you a little more attention." Anko joked trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Oh, so you think Naruto-kun's good looking too huh?" Kurenai teased feeling better thanks to Anko.

"I'm not blind Kurenai; of course I think he's good looking. Hell I think your intimate description of him fits dead on. I mean who wouldn't want to tear into that hot hunk of a man. The only thing that kept me from jumping him, was that I thought he was an asshole." Anko said indignantly.

"Hey, watch it Anko, I already called dibs on him." Kurenai said playfully.

"Oh really? Can it actually be that the ice queen of Konoha is actually going after a man and not the other way around? I'm shocked." Said Anko as she mocked surprise.

"Laugh it up Anko-chan; Naruto-kun will be mine." Kurenai said continuing to play along.

"Hmm, well, maybe we should have a little competition to see who can snag Naruto if you're so sure of yourself." Said Anko with a smirk.

"Hey wait a minute; I thought you weren't interested in him." Kurenai said a little nervous knowing Anko's reputation about getting the men she wants.

"I did already tell you I thought he was hot and now that I know he isn't an asshole, he suddenly seems VERY appealing. Not to mention I love a good challenge." Anko said only half serious in a playful manner. She was mainly just trying to spur Kurenai into acting on her feelings, but was still a little intrigued by the mysterious Naruto and that more than merited maybe having a little fun.

"Fine then, but on one condition" Said Kurenai giving in to her friend's challenge.

"Name it." Anko replied

"The winner has to share. I will be damned if you win and I never get to be with Naruto. This way it's only friendly competition and no matter the outcome we both can get what we want." Kurenai said in a tone leaving no room for argument.

"Ok that's fine with me but does that mean if you win, you still have to share him with me?" Anko asked since she was surprised by the one condition Kurenai set.

"Yes it does. It wouldn't be fair if the rule didn't go both ways, besides you're my best friend and I couldn't think of anyone else I would be more willing to share a man with." Replied Kurenai shocking Anko a little that her friend was actually serious.

As Anko came to terms with this development an evil smirk began to grace her lips.

"You know Kurenai-chan; I think Naruto just became the luckiest guy in the village to have two hot bitches like us vying for his attention" Anko said laughing sinisterly.

Kurenai too could only laugh at that statement.

"Your right about that Anko, most men would probably do almost anything to just go out with either one of us and here we have already decided that Naruto gets us both. How about we go back outside and see what Naruto-kun is doing. He's probably wandering what the hell happened to us by now."

* * *

Meanwhile at the same time Naruto is sitting on the couch bored out of his mind. 

"What the hell could have happened to those two? It's been over three fuckin hours!" Naruto half shouted to himself.

'**You know Naru-kun; I could think of a few things we could do to take your mind off the time' **Kyuubi said seductively in a very sensual tone.

Hearing this Naruto's cock visibly twitched.

"Umm… as good as that sounds Kyu-chan, how about we save that for tonight. I don't think Kurenai-chan and Anko-chan would be very happy to see me fucking you when they come back out." Naruto said being a little thrown off by Kyuubi's comment even if he shouldn't knowing how the horny fox seems to always be ready to have a go at him.

* * *

(Back in Kurenai's room) 

Kurenai had just gotten done telling Anko they should get back out there before she got up and headed for the door but stopped at what Anko said next.

"Kurenai did you forget that you're still in you bath robe or is this part of your plan to get Naruto before me" Anko said making fun of Kurenai's forgetfulness.

Blushing, Kurenai headed back to her wardrobe to put on something more appropriate.

After another half hour, Kurenai had finally made herself look presentable with a little help from Anko.

As the two friends stepped out of Kurenai's room they found Naruto asleep on the couch with a string of drool trailing down the side of his face.

Seeing this Anko motioned for Kurenai to stay quite. Silently Anko walked up to Naruto's sleeping form and carefully pulled down his pants to get a look at what they were competing for. What she found caused a slight gasp from Kurenai and lustful smirk from Anko. Yes, Naruto's ten inch member was definitely incentive enough to agree to share him they both thought. However as Anko slowly started to reach for it Kurenai slapped her hand away giving the woman a glare that said 'no'. As Kurenai finally got Naruto's pants back on without him waking up she turned to see her friend giving her a slight pout about stopping her fun. Kurenai just leaned close to Anko's ear and whispered "You can have all the fun you want with him as soon as he agrees he wants us" earning another lustful smirk from Anko that said she planned to do just that.

Deciding it was a good time to wake Naruto; Kurenai bent down next to him and gently shook him softly telling him to wake up. Naruto just shrugged her hand off mumbling about 'five more minutes'. Anko seeing that the subtle approach was not working, walked up to Naruto and shoved him out of the couch causing him to land in an unceremonious heap on the floor with a loud 'Umph'.

"Oww…How did I wind up on the floor" groaned Naruto groggily

"That would be because of Anko-chan here" Kurenai said glaring at the woman.

"Well I wouldn't have had to be so rough if Naruto would have woken up the first time" Said Anko in defense.

"Next time please try something else before resorting to that. It's a very unpleasant way to wake up." Naruto said as he slowly stood up.

"However I may have deserved it after embarrassing to such an extent. I am deeply sorry for putting you through that and hope you will please accept my apology Kurenai-chan." Said Naruto giving a slight bow.

"Don't worry about it Naruto-kun, I'm over it. Besides after what you've done for me there is little you could do to make me mad at you" Kurenai said waving off his apology.

"I'm glad you're feeling better then. If you don't mind though, it's getting late and we need to pick up our next mission tomorrow morning so I think I should get going to get some rest." Said Naruto with a yawn.

Realizing it was getting quite late, Kurenai felt badly for making Naruto wait so long for her.

"Oh I completely forgot what time it was. I'm sorry for making you wait so long for me." Apologized Kurenai.

"It's fine, but like I said I really must be going. I'll see you tomorrow morning at the Hokage Tower. See ya around Anko." Said Naruto as he headed for door after giving a slight bow goodbye.

"Night Naruto" they both said as Naruto exited and closed the door behind him.

* * *

As Naruto walked down the street he rubbed the back of his head still feeling a bit sore from being knocked on the ground. 

"I really should have stopped pretending to be asleep after Kurenai-chan attempted to wake me up" Naruto said to himself out loud.

"**That's what you get for being curious about what they would do if they thought you were asleep." **Said Kyuubi with a giggle.

"Well at least I know there both definitely interested now, but I didn't think Kurenai would be bold enough to go through with sneaking a peak of me. I was a little disappointed Kurenai stopped Anko, I was looking forward to getting a little sexual release." Said Naruto as he arrived at his apartment.

"**If all you wanted was some sexual release all you had to do was ask." **Kyuubi purred as she sent images of him and her going at it like the demons they are.

As Naruto stepped into his home he could only groan at the images. Quickly Naruto placed the strongest locking, silencing and privacy seals he knew on his apartment right before summoning his sex goddess of a mate.

Afterwards Naruto spent a good portion of the night getting the sexual release he wanted and more so as He and Kyuubi made love into the early hours of morning.

**(A/N: There is actually a lemon scene here but I am now holding off on posting any lemons for this story on this site unless it is the first time Naruto is with a new member of his 'harem'. If you want to read the lemon check out the story on ficwad . net. I have a link to the story there by clicking on my homepage button on my profile page. The story is rated NC-17 there so you will have to login to the site to read it I think. It may take a couple days in between when I post a chapter on fanfiction and when I post it on ficwad).**

* * *

(The next day) 

"Falcon here, target is in sight"

"Dog here, be advised target is considered armed and dangerous"

"Kitsune here, I'm going in. Panther please provide back up should target attempt to escape. On my mark we shall begin the operation."

"3…2…1…GO!"

At this point Naruto, aka Kitsune, burst out of the tree he was in, drew a kunai, and dived at the cat as he threw the kunai behind the cat to stop it from escaping in that direction. As soon as Naruto grabbed a hold of the cat however it went berserk on Naruto's face trying to slash it to pieces. The cat left many deep and painful scratches before Naruto was forced to release it. As soon as the cat was free it took off leaving Naruto writhing in pain on the ground holding his face. Kurenai, aka Panther, tried to provide backup and capture the cat but it just ran through between her legs before she could grab a hold of it. The mission then proceeded into absolute chaos as Kiba, aka Dog, and Hinata, aka Falcon, tried to help capture the cat, however it proved to be just to agile for the two and ended up causing the two to slam into each other leaving Hinata laying on top of Kiba in a very compromising position. As this all happened Naruto was finally able to recover and had completely lost his calm exterior. Standing Naruto yelled into the comm. system.

"THIS IS MISSION LEADER KITSUNE! UNDER CLEARENCE CODE B334F29R THIS MISSION HAS BEEN UPGRADED TO ASSASINATION! I DON'T CARE HOW BUT I WANT THAT CAT DEAD! I REPEAT AUTHORIZATION HAS BEEN GIVEN TO PROCEED WITH DEADLY FORCE!"

Naruto's team could not believe what they were hearing. Naruto had actually lost it enough to order them to kill the Fire Daimeyo's wife's cat. And what the hell was clearance code b334f29r? Did he just make that up? However all there attempts to calm Naruto down were in vain since he had switched off his comm.

Naruto had just unsheathed his sword and had taken on his Battousai persona mixed with a slight hint of insanity. Completely releasing all of his gravity seals Naruto dashed forward with inhuman speed hold his sword ready for attack. Right before reaching the cat Naruto leapt into the air and let forth a yell of "HITEN MITSURUGI RYU RYUTSUISEN ZAN!" then came down plunging his sword straight through the cat's vertebrae in a sword-plant fashion killing it instantly. Naruto however; still not yet finished, formed a set of one hand seals while holding his sword out away from him with the cat still skewered on it shouted "KATON RYUUKA NO JUTSU" and breathed out a stream of fire toasting the cat's carcass, effectively turning it into a very burnt catcabob. Naruto then struck his sword into the ground and began dancing around it in a type of Mexican hat dance while shouting "IT'S DEAD, IT'S DEAD, IT'S FINALLY DEAD" and eventually stopping to cackle in such an evil tone that it would make even Orochimaru cringe in fear.

After finally calming down enough to regain his control, Naruto looked around to see his entire team just looking at him as if he had completely lost it, which technically he had there for a bit. Scratching the back of his head and looking a bit sheepish Naruto apologized.

"Sorry everyone, I guess I kind of lost it back there for awhile. Not having been given the chance to kill anyone for over a year has made me a little unstable but I think after that performance I should be ok for quite awhile." Naruto said feeling very embarrassed for the way he had acted.

"Umm…its fine Naruto-kun but maybe you should think about taking an assassination mission every now and then to keep anything like this from happening again." Kurenai said trying to reassure it was fine.

"GOD DAMN NARUTO! WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED BACK THERE! ONE MINUTE WE WERE TRYING TO CATCH THE CAT AND THE NEXT YOU TURN IT INTO A FUCKING ASSASINATION MISSION USING A CLEARENCE CODE I'VE NEVER EVEN HERD BEFORE! NOT TO MENTION THE OVERKILL YOU USED ON THE CAT! PLEASE TELL ME YOU GOT THAT OUT OF YOUR SYSTEM, THAT WAS THE SCARIEST SHIT I'VE EVER SEEN" Shouted Kiba not helping matters at all.

"Once again I'm sorry Kiba and I assure you I'll try to make sure I don't go so long bottling up my rather bloodthirsty nature but I think we should maybe keep this under wraps. It might freak a few people out if word got around." Naruto said trying reassure Kiba he was fine now.

"Ok N-N-Naruto-kun b-b-but what are we going to tell the Hokage about the Fire Lord's wife's c-c-cat."

"Umm…about that, hold on a sec" said Naruto turning around to pick up his sword, pushing the dead fried cat off with his sandal, and putting it back in its sheath.

Naruto then performed a couple of seals before calling out "Doton Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu" disappearing underground only to pull the cat underground too before reappearing. Naruto then turned around and gave another sheepish grin.

"Umm…under clearance code umm…x69hj4z ya that's it, I declare this mission to be a level omega team secret never to be spoken of again not even to the Hokage under his own law." Said Naruto slightly nervous.

Kiba just scowled at Naruto.

"Are you just making up these clearance codes?" growled Kiba not really believing that there was even such codes.

"Umm…of course not. I gotta go, please stay hear and I'll be back in a half hour." Naruto said before darting off leaving his team behind only to stare at where he had just been standing.

A half hour later team 10 sees a small black haired boy walking up to them carrying a cat that looks exactly like the one Naruto had just killed. As soon as the boy stopped in front of the team his image changed to reveal he was actually Naruto in a hinged form.

"Here we go guys, I made sure to get a cat that looks exactly like the old one. We can return to the Hokage Tower to report a successful mission. I even made sure to change my appearance so no one will suspect anything." Naruto explained.

"Let me take a look at that cat Naruto-kun, I want to make sure it's a close enough match." Said Kurenai as she takes the cat for inspection.

"Your right Naruto, this cat is like an exact match but there's one problem." Kurenai said focusing on Naruto.

"And what's that Kurenai-chan?" Asked Naruto a little nervous.

"You spray painted the cat's tail didn't you" Said Kurenai with a sigh.

"Well you see, they didn't have any exact matches at the pet store so I had to settle for this one and used spray paint on its tail to fix the only difference. I'm sure it will be fine, the Daimeyo's wife will never know." Naruto said trying to assure the woman.

"Fine but when things fall apart you're taking the blame Naruto-kun" Kurenai said as they began heading for the Hokage Tower.

Upon reaching the Tower and returning the cat, the Daimeyo's wife was so ecstatic that she didn't even notice the cat was not the same. When she left however the Hokage spoke up.

"Now that she's gone, are you going to tell me what happened to the original cat?" asked the Hokage causing Naruto to slowly back towards the door.

"I-I-I'm sorry H-H-Hokage-sama, but Naruto-kun said that under clearance code umm…I think it was x69hj4z that we weren't allowed to talk about it, not even to y-y-you. Naruto-kun said it was one of your l-l-laws." Said Hinata with her normal stutter.

"Oh did he now? Naruto-san, could you come here for a second?" Said the Hokage in a sweet grandfatherly tone right before Naruto could make his exit.

"Damn!" Naruto cursed at missing his escape.

"What can I do for you Hokage-sama" Asked Naruto formally trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

"Why don't the rest of you leave the two of us alone so that Naruto and I can discuss this mysterious code x69hj4z that I was not aware I created?" The Hokage said with a smile that showed that Naruto wasn't in any real trouble even if Naruto didn't see it.

With a grin Kurenai complied dragging the rest of her team out along with her.

When they were alone the Hokage spoke once more.

"Now Naruto will you please tell me what really happened during the mission and why you felt the need to make up some fake secrecy code?" Asked the Hokage with a sigh.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama but I didn't want word getting out about what happened. It was a little embarrassing but the reasoning behind why it happened is what could cause some trouble for me with the villagers." Said Naruto ashamed with himself since he has always prided himself on keeping control no matter the situation.

"Please Naruto just start from the beginning and we'll work from there." Said the Hokage.

Naruto then went ahead and gave the Sandaime a full mission summary. When he finished Sarutobi could barely hide his amusement at Naruto turning a D-rank mission to capture a cat into his own personal assassination mission.

"Hokage-sama, I know what happened may sound funny but like I said there was a reason for me losing it besides just being scratched by that cat." Said Naruto regaining the Hokage's attention.

"I have already told you about me being the Battousai during the revolution. During the war I had become accustomed to killing more men in a week than most of your ANBU do in a year. Over time I came to use all the killings and violence as a way to release the pent up blood lust and need to fight I had developed. Now combine this with my new status as a demon, which killing and violence is practically ingrained into their psyche, and you wind up with an individual who is practically addicted to such violence. Currently it has been over a year since the last time I have had any chance to let my battousai persona free and it had begun to build up to an unmanageable proportion. When that cat attacked me I snapped. Nothing like this should happen again anytime soon since I took out a lot of my aggression on the cat but I fear that should circumstances continue like they are now, I will eventually lose it again and next time it may be on a villager who wants to mess with the Kyuubi container." Naruto said ending his speech a bit depressed.

The Hokage just sat where he was looking deep in thought for a few minutes before he finally spoke up.

"Let me make sure I understand you Naruto-kun. You say that due to circumstances you feel that you have grown to need an outlet for your more violent side or you may eventually snap again, is that correct?" Asked the Hokage thinking he may have a solution.

"Hai Hokage-sama." Replied Naruto.

"I think I may have a solution to your problem but it is not exactly normal. I would like to extend an invitation for you to become a member of my ANBU forces. I know you would be a great asset to the village in this manner and the type of missions you would take would serve to quench any of your more violent desires." Said the Hokage waiting for Naruto's response.

"I think that would be acceptable but I'm only a genin in status currently and already on a team I have missions with. Won't the council object thinking you are giving special treatment to me?" Said Naruto.

"You are correct in your assumptions but that is why this will have to remain a secret. You must not tell anyone of your ANBU status except for those you trust to keep it a secret from others. You shouldn't even let your ANBU comrades know your true identity unless you feel you can trust them. I recommend using a subtle hinge to change a few things to disguise yourself. You will also be required to wear the regulation ANBU uniform when on any ANBU missions. I will make sure not to assign your genin team any missions while you may be on an ANBU one." Explained the Hokage.

"Thank you Hokage-sama, this will help immensely. Not only will this help my violent tendencies but it will take care of the unbearable boredom. Constant D-rank missions eventually begin to just feel tedious."

"No problem Naruto, you can go now, just stop by tomorrow to pick up your new uniform and mask." Said the Hokage dismissing Naruto.

"Before I go may I request one more thing from you?" Asked Naruto.

"And what is that?" Inquired the Hokage.

"I would like for my mask to be that of a fox and for my codename to be Kitsune. I know you may think of it as a giveaway for my identity but who would think anyone would be so blatantly obvious. It would be the perfect way to hide right under their nose and should the council find out we can say we thought they would know since we were practically broadcasting I was in ANBU." Said Naruto.

"I think that would be fine Naruto." The Hokage said.

"Thank you again Hokage-sama. I will now leave you be, I'm sure you probably have a lot of paperwork to get back to." Said Naruto with a grin earning a groan from the Hokage.

* * *

The next day Naruto arrived early to pick up his new ANBU issued uniform and mask. While there the Hokage asked him to stick around and put on the new uniform, he wanted to introduce Naruto to his new captain. After about ten minutes Naruto returned to the Hokage's office wearing his new uniform with his genjutsu disguise in place. Naruto was dressed in black ANBU pants with white ankle wrappings right above his black sandals. His top half was clothed in a black sleeveless shirt with a gray ANBU armored vest overtop. On his hands he wore long black armored gloves that extended all the way up to almost his shoulder. Overtop his forearms he wore the regulation gray armored forearm protectors. On his left shoulder was the tattoo that symbolized as a member of ANBU. Naruto had even went with strapping his sword to his back like all ANBU do even though he was used to it being at his side. On top of his face Naruto wore the fox mask he had requested. The only genjutsu he used was one to make his hair look black instead of blond and he had let it out of its custom ponytail letting it fall freely along his back. (A/N – I have posted a link at the bottom of my profile page to a picture of what Naruto looks like) 

After waiting another five minutes there was a knock on the door. With the Hokage's command to enter, an ANBU dressed Kunoichi with long purple hair stepped into the room wearing a cat mask.

"Hokage-sama I was told you wanted to meet with me. What can I do for you?" Asked the ANBU woman.

"Cat I would like to introduce you to a new member of your unit. I know you usually recruit your own members but Kitsune here is new to the village and has shown great promise. Like you, he is a kenjutsu specialist. Unfortunately he will be unable to be put on guard duty around the village since I have him working on another assignment for me. He will however be available to you whenever you need him for missions." Said the Hokage.

"As you command Hokage-sama" Replied Cat with a salute.

"You two are free to go. Cat please show Kitsune around the ANBU compound" The Hokage said dismissing the two.

With that the two ANBU exited the room.

"So Kitsune-san, the Hokage said that you were new to the village yet he implied that you are skilled enough to be an ANBU member. Would you mind telling me a bit about yourself? I like to get to know each member of my unit a little." Said Cat as they finally left the tower.

"I'm sorry Cat-san but I can't tell you that much. The Hokage and I feel it would be best to keep my identity a secret. If my identity became known it would probably cause unwanted problems. Like the Hokage said, I am a kenjutsu specialist, but I am also skilled in ninjutsu, taijutsu, and moderately high skilled in genjutsu. I do not know a lot of genjutsus but I have mastered the ones I do know. I have also not yet come across a genjutsu I could not break. I am no stranger to combat and to be truthful, I probably have more experience than the whole ANBU unit combined. When I am faced with the enemy I have no problem killing them without remorse. I can also assure you that I am reliable enough for you to count on to get the mission accomplished. If I can help it, I never leave a comrade behind. This is the only instance where the mission does not take priority for me. I refuse to accept sacrificing a member of my team for the sake of the mission no matter what. Besides all that I don't think there is much else I can tell you. Anything else would be classified as a secret to protect my identity or would serve no purpose for your knowledge." Said Naruto as the two continued to head towards the compound.

"If that is the Hokage's wish then so be it, but can you please tell me the reason why the two of you feel that not even the other ANBU ninjas may know your identity? I understand keeping it a secret from the general populace since that is what all ANBU do but a member of ANBU keeping their identity a secret from the rest of the unit is a bit unheard of." Said Cat a bit irritated about a subordinate keeping secrets from her but letting it go since it was the Hokage's order.

"I'm sorry but that too is a bit of a secret. All I can say is that if the wrong people found out I was placed on ANBU, it would cause problems for the Hokage." Said Naruto intentionally leaving out the fact that he had enemies that would love to know that the Battousai was alive and where he was.

"I have been cleared though to reveal anything I want about myself to anybody I feel I can trust. So maybe someday after I get to know you better I may be able to reveal myself to you." Naruto said to his captain to let her know that it was just a matter of trust.

"If that is the case Kitsune-san then I will try to show you that I am worthy of your trust" Said Cat glad that her comrade was giving her the chance to earn his trust.

After walking in silence a bit longer the two arrived at the ANBU compound. Once the gate closed behind them Naruto spoke again.

"Cat-san, I think I will hold off on the compound's tour. I don't plan to spend much time hear and I don't feel like answering anymore questions about who I am to any of my ANBU comrades. If you could please inform everyone about the Hokage classifying my identity, I would be very grateful. I mainly came here with you to answer any questions you had. If you need to get ahold of me for any missions please talk to the Hokage and he will inform me." Said Naruto stopping Cat from leading him any further into the compound.

"If that is your wish Kitsune-san. However, now that we are safely inside the ANBU compound it is safe to let you know who I am. Unlike you, the rest of us ANBU have no reason to keep our identity secret from each other. It also allows us to talk with each other off duty as normal shinobi." Said cat as she took off her mask revealing a very beautiful face (I have posted a link to a small pic of her on my profile thanks to **battousai222**).

"My name is Yugao Uzuki and I am looking forward to working with you. I hope I eventually come to earn your trust enough to learn who you are." Said Yugao shaking Naruto's hand.

"Thank you Yugao-san but I must be going, I have yet to have any time to train today and I would like to get to it. Thanks again for being understanding." Naruto said before leaving the compound to head home and change back to his normal shinobi attire.

* * *

**A/N: **Finally it's finished. Once again I am sorry for taking so long to update, I will try not to take so long again. I am not too satisfied with the chapter's first half. I just couldn't seem to get Anko's introduction right. Some things just seemed a little forced and not fluid enough for my liking. Also to let everyone know, I have officially decided to put Yugao Uzuki in the harem but now I am not so sure about adding Shizune. Let me know if you still want her in the harem. You still have awhile because she will not be introduced till after the chunin exams. This chapter ended up with a little over 10,000 words and is composed entirely of material I had not even planned on writing when I started it. What can I say, this story just takes on a life of its own sometimes. Next chapter WILL begin with the start of the journey to wave. I have some comical situations planned for Naruto. Can you guys say MILF lol. 

**A/N – 2: **I am not sure how clear I was on Naruto's bloodline but I will explain the levels.

level one – increases chakra control to be able to use any genjutsu he learns.

level two – level one + able to spot and cancel any Genjutsu up to B-Rank level

level three – level one and two + able to spot and cancel ANY Genjutsus even if it is assisted by someone else's bloodline.

Complete mature form – level one, two, and three + able to use the Genjitsu Yousai which allows Naruto to make any genjutsu real whether he created it or if someone else did.

**IMPORTANT QUESTION (POLL)! **

**Would you rather:**

**I kill off Zabuzu and Haku**

**I let Zabuza and Haku live**

**I kill Zabuza and let Haku live**

**I let Zabuza live and I kill Haku (I don't really like this one but I could do it)**

**If I do allow either one to live, I do not plan to allow them to have that big of a role in the story. I will probably put them on the back burner until I get to the third arc of the story. Also Haku will be female in this story. Haku will not be romantically involved with Naruto in any way since she is like 14 years old and too young for him (sorry Naruto/fem Haku fans), I just like Haku better as a female.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **I have added chapter 10 to my other version of this story on ficwad and adultfanfiction. You can now read the lemon I withheld from the version on this site on the other two sites. The lemon is a little over 2800 words and in my opinion is better than my first lemon. Also I have added two new pics of what Yugao looks like (Thanks to **battousai222**), they are larger and show her full body but they are drawn and not screenshots from the anime like the smaller first pic is.

**Rating: M possibly borderline NC-17 at some points but will give fair warning beforehand.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Rurouni Kenshin in any way and I am making no profit off of this story.

"Speak"

'Thoughts'

"**Kyuubi speak"**

'**Kyuubi thoughts'**

**Jutsu and sword techniques**

**Chapter 11: Journey to Wave Part One**

It had been a little over a week since Naruto had secretly been appointed to ANBU and during that time he had spent the majority of it off by himself training in the forest of death. Naruto knew he was strong since the battousai didn't earn his reputation for being weak but he also knew that no matter how strong you are there is always someone stronger. He just wanted that number to be as small as possible.

During his training Naruto split his time practicing the different jutsus Kyuubi knew, trying to improve upon his taijutsu, and practicing the different kenjutsu techniques from the scrolls Kenshin had given him.

Anko had tried many times to find a way to spy on him but due to an advanced concealment genjutsu around his training camp she could never seem to find him. She had even tried to get Kurenai to help her but she just said that if Naruto went out of his way for privacy then he probably had his reasons.

Naruto did have his reasons but not many people actually knew them except for those who knew who he actually was. Sure Naruto didn't like showing off but that wasn't why he hid himself during training. The main reason for all the secrecy was that if someone recognized his kenjutsu style, his true identity would be found out. The only reason he didn't care if his team saw him fight with his sword was that there was no way they would identify the style. The Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu may be the most famous and ultimate kenjutsu style ever created but it was also the least recognized since whenever anyone saw it they normally don't live to tell the tale. However, if a kenjutsu specialist who was knowledgeable in the art saw him training then they would have a very strong chance to identify him.

This last fact was something causing him a lot of concern since his own ANBU captain was a kenjutsu specialist and also very knowledgeable from what he had heard. If that wasn't bad enough, Naruto had also caught wind of a few rumors saying that a hobby of Yugao's was reading up on anything involving the Battousai. This left him with a very big problem; until he learned whether or not he could trust her, he was stuck being unable to use his kenjutsu on any ANBU missions with her since the only style he knew was the one Kenshin trained him in. Sure he was great in all the other types of combat but kenjutsu was his specialty and holding back during an S-ranked mission could go very badly. Luckily he had yet to be sent on any missions with ANBU.

Finishing up his workout, Naruto left his secret training ground to head back to his apartment for a nice cool shower. He needed to hurry up a bit since the Hokage wanted to see team 8 in his office to assign them a new mission. Naruto seemed to never tire of these low ranked now that he knew he would get a chance to feed his bloodlust on ANBU missions. After spending the majority of your life training, fighting, and killing it was nice being able to relax during an easy mission, not to mention getting paid to do something you could do in your sleep, 'Or with a Kage Bushin' Naruto thought with a smirk.

Yes life has been pretty easy going since coming back to the village even with the occasional hate filled glares from the villagers. Naruto knew though that it wouldn't be long till his team started receiving higher ranked missions that would take more of his time and attention, not to mention any ANBU ones.

* * *

Later that day after his shower Naruto made his way to the Hokage Tower to meet with his team. Upon arriving inside the Hokage's office he was greeted with the sight of the rest of his team, the Hokage, Iruka, and team seven minus Kakashi waiting while making small talk. When everyone noticed he had arrived all conversation came to a halt. 

"Naruto good of you to join us now we only have to wait for Kakashi-san before we get started" said Sarutobi looking up from the papers he was reading to greet Naruto.

"Hokage-sama are you sure you want to wait for Kakashi? You know his reputation for being late, It could be another two hours before he shows up" asked Kurenai in a questioning yet respectful tone.

"Normally you would be correct but this time I may have told Kakashi to be here two hours ago which means he should be here anytime now" Sarutobi said with a smile causing everyone to grin at the joke, even the moody Uchiha found it slightly amusing.

Only a few minutes late the man in question appeared in a swirl of leaves with his nose in his signature orange book.

"Sorry Hokage-sama but on my way here I had to help 200 old ladies cross the street" said Kakashi not even looking up from his book and letting out a little giggle.

Hearing this, everyone in the room sweatdroped at such a lame and made up excuse. You'd think after all this time Kakashi would have at least learned to come up with better excuses.

"Not a problem, I was just about to give each of your teams a new assignment" said the Hokage regaining his composure but was then interrupted by the pink haired girl with the big forehead (you know who).

"Hokage-sama can we pleeeease have a more interesting mission? I mean all these missions so far have been something a civilian could do, they're a waste of time for a shinobi" said Sakura earning a nod of approval from Sasuke, both ignorant to the true purpose behind such low ranked missions.

Before Iruka had a chance to berate the girl for questioning the Hokage's motives, Naruto calmly spoke up.

"For your information pinky", at which point a giant vain appeared on the pink haired girls head, "the reason all Genin are required to undertake such missions is to help build teamwork amongst the team and to help the team gradually get to know each other so that they work together better when on a real mission. You're lucky we are even assigned missions like this instead of constant teamwork exercises or all new Genin would have a serious lack of finances until they could competently work together with their team." explained Naruto in a neutral tone earning a smile from the Hokage for his help and a scowl from Sakura.

Seeing that his student was about to make an even bigger fool of herself Kakashi decided explain things a bit further.

"Naruto is right Sakura, there is set system in place to dictate the difficulty and pay of a mission. What we have been doing so far have been the lowest ranked missions also called D-ranked, they are assigned to Genin to build teamwork just like Naruto said. Next up would be C-ranked which are sometimes assigned to skilled Genin but usually Chuunin; they are normally missions escorting the elderly or sending/receiving unimportant documents. After that are B-ranked which are reserved for Jounin and Chuunin, they are usually missions to send/retrieve important documents or escort missions with a decent chance of having to face enemies. The next step up are A-ranked are only for Jounin or higher, these missions could be for anything but always have a high fatality probability. One example of an A-ranked mission could be to assassinate someone. The last and highest level are S-ranked and are only for ANBU and sometimes even the Kage, these missions are not only incredibly dangerous but also require the utmost secrecy that they were ever even accomplished. Only the most skilled shinobi are ever sent on this level of mission due to the fact that death is pretty much expected, you could almost call them suicide missions" Kakashi said ending in a serious tone causing all the little Genin to gulp.

"You don't have to worry about that though since it will be quite awhile before you even are considered for a B-ranked mission. Now how about we get back to finding you a nice D-ranked mission" the Hokage said trying to calm the children down.

After the explanation from Kakashi none of the Genin seemed to have a problem being assigned a low level mission, that is until Naruto spoke once again.

"Actually Hokage-sama if my sensei agrees with me, I believe that my team is ready to take on a more challenging mission. I feel my team is at a level that we could successfully take on C-ranked mission if you would allow it" said Naruto in a respectful tone causing his two Genin teammates to look at him with surprise due to them just a minute ago hearing how Genin are not normally sent on C-ranked missions.

"Are you sure Naruto?" Asked the Hokage to which Naruto gave a nod of affirmation.

"Ok, if you're Jounin sensei agrees with your assessment then I will trust your judgment in the matter" replied the Hokage turning his attention to Kurenai. Giving it a few seconds thought Kurenai gave a brief nod of agreement.

"Well then that's settled. Kakashi-san do you too think your team is ready to undertake a more challenging mission?" The Hokage asked Kakashi.

"I'm not sure Hokage-sama, they have come a long way but they still have their issues. The only reason they passed the bell test was because I made a slight mistake" at which point he briefly looks at Sasuke which Naruto made a mental note to ask about later, "Maybe a C-ranked mission would give me a better chance to judge their capabilities" replied Kakashi with not as much faith in his team as Kurenai and Naruto had.

"If that's the case then I have a little proposal, I am assigning both of your teams on a C-ranked mission I just received this morning. You are to escort a bridge builder named Tazuna back to Wave and protect him until he finishes the bridge. This will give both teams a good chance to work with a team besides your own and give you a chance to gain experience outside of the village." Said Sarutobi pulling a file from the papers on his desk and then pressing the button on his speaker system.

"Please go ahead and send in Tazuna, I have just finished assigning his escort" Said the Hokage into the speaker.

A minute later a grey haired old man stumbled into the room drinking out of a bottle of sake.

"So where's this escort of mine, I'm tired of this village and would like to get home, my bridge ain't gonna build itself" slurred Tazuna barely able to stand on his own.

"There standing right in front of you Tazuna-san, let me introduce you to Genin teams seven and eight they will be escorting you back to your country and watch over you while finish your bridge" said the Hokage calmly.

"Huh? A bunch of snot-nosed kids? You expect me to believe a bunch of children could do anything to keep me safe? They look like they still ware diapers and you with the blond hair; do you even know how to use that sword?" Slurred the old man some more.

"DIAPERS! OH THAT'S IT, LET ME AT HIM, YOU'RE GOIN DOWN OLD MAN!" Screamed Kiba and Sakura in unison being held back by their respective sensei.

"Calm down you two, it wouldn't look good for the village if you two killed the man we're paid to protect" said Kurenai trying to calm the two down.

"For your information Tazuna-san, These 'kids' are more than capable of escorting you and even if they weren't you have two Jounin sensei coming along to make sure everything goes ok. Also I am more than capable with my sword and take it as an insult for you to insinuate anything less. I can assure you that you will be well guarded." Said Naruto a little agitated at the lack of faith in his team and his own abilities.

"Whatever" was the only reply that the old man gave.

"Now that that's taken care of, you are all free to leave. You will all meet tomorrow morning at eight at the main gate to begin your journey and please Kakashi try not to be too late." Said the Hokage dismissing everyone.

"Huh, when am I ever late?" Kakashi asked with a grin barely showing under his mask.

With that parting comment everyone filed out of the office and out of the tower before spitting off to all head home to get some rest for the following day's mission.

As Naruto began to head back home, Kurenai called out to him.

"Wait up Naruto!" said Kurenai running to catch up to Naruto.

"What is it Kurenai-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Well I…I was kinda wondering if you'd like to get a bite to eat with me. I thought it would be nice to spend a relaxing evening together since once we head out tomorrow we'll probably be constantly busy" asked Kurenai not looking Naruto in the eye.

Naruto was a little shocked that she had actually worked up the courage to ask him out this soon and was at a loss for words. Kurenai unfortunately took his silence as a rejection.

"But if you don't feel like it that's fine, you're probably busy anyway. It guess I was just being stupid to think you'd say yes when you probably have to get things ready for tomorrow" Kurenai said crestfallen and thoroughly embarrassed at what she thought was rejection. She then turned around as she got ready to walk away.

Naruto however just then regained his thoughts and reached out to grab a hold of her arm stopping her.

"Sorry about that Kurenai-chan I just kinda spaced out there for a bit. Of course I'd love to get a bite with you. Why wouldn't I want to hang out with such a good friend like you" Said Naruto apologizing for his actions or lack there of. Hearing this Kurenai's faced seemed to brighten like she had been given a new puppy on Christmas morning.

"Besides I would have to be crazy not to want to spend time with such a beautiful lady." Naruto joked causing Kurenai to blush a shade of red he had never seen.

Seeing that Kurenai was now the one at a loss of words he took ahold of her hand and began leading her towards a nice little restaurant he had gotten to know that was run by a woman who he suspected had a crush on him.

Yes Naruto was still hated around the village for being the container of Kyuubi but due to his new looks and stature he wasn't quite so discriminated against. Because of his good looks the women seemed not to care so much about his status as a demon container and the men just tried to avoid him and not get on his bad side due to them being afraid of what he would do to them if they pissed him off. Overall things were a lot easier than before he left.

That evening Naruto and Kurenai had a nice dinner as they discussed little things like hobby's, training, and hopes for the future. Whenever Kurenai tried to ask him something about his past however, Naruto would simply divert the question towards something else. Kurenai eventually picked up the hint that he didn't want to talk about his past for some reason and quite bringing up the subject.

At the end of dinner Naruto insisted on picking up the bill saying it was his way of saying sorry for making her think he didn't want to have dinner with her. He really didn't even worry about the cost since during the war he hadn't spent much of his earnings on anything besides the basics allowing him to build up quite the savings. He had even sent a letter to Kenshin letting him know he was still alive and asked him to have his veteran's officer pay diverted to the bank in the village, which ended up being a lot more than he expected. Apparently a retired commander of the war earns just as much in a week as a shinobi makes from an S-ranked mission. Naruto didn't even want to think how much a former general like Kenshin was making.

Upon leaving the restaurant it was beginning to get late so Naruto escorted Kurenai back to her apartment.

"Thanks for the dinner Naruto-kun, you really didn't have to pay for it all" said Kurenai as she stared into Naruto blue slanted pupils.

"No big deal, like I said it was my way of saying sorry. Besides what kind of gentleman would I be if I allowed a lady to try paying for dinner at a restaurant of my choosing?" Replied Naruto.

"Fine but next time I get to choose the restaurant and pick up the bill" said Kurenai a little playfully.

"Oh making plans for next time all ready are we?" joked Naruto.

"What? Oh… I just…I just thought you might have had a good enough time that you wouldn't mind doing this again?" said Kurenai once again self-conscious.

"I'm just joking around; of course I'd love to hang out again. You're a good friend and one of the few I actually have in the village. I'd be nice to just relax and hang out once in awhile" said Naruto sincerely. He really wished that she would get over her insecurities with him so they could joke around more before she goes and gets all self-conscious but he could also understand too due to everything she had been through.

"I'd like that Naruto-kun" Kurenai said shyly after receiving such a compliment from him.

"Well it's getting late and we both need to get up early tomorrow for our mission so I think it's about time to say goodnight" said Naruto.

"Ok, goodnight Naruto-kun" said Kurenai.

"Night Kurenai-chan" said Naruto giving her a small kiss on the cheek before walking off heading back home to spend a little time with foxy mate.

After Naruto left, Kurenai just stood there touching the spot on her cheek where he had kissed her with a small smile gracing her face. After a few more minutes off in her own little world she headed back inside to get some sleep for the next day.

* * *

The Next day when Naruto arrived at the gate he saw that only the other Genin had showed up so far. Walking up to his two teammates he gave them a greeting. 

"Hey guys how long you been here?" asked Naruto.

"Hi N-N-Naruto-kun, we've only been here for a f-f-few minutes" stuttered Hinata.

"Ya man, we just wanted to get here early to make sure we weren't the last to show up" said Kiba.

"I don't think you guys needed to worry about that, you could show up a half hour late and you'd still probably make it here before Kakashi" joked Naruto.

"Ya, I heard he has CTD" said Kiba with a grin.

"W-What's CTD?" asked Hinata curious.

"Chronic Tardiness Disorder" said Kiba causing each of them to laugh.

A few more minutes later Tazuna showed up followed shortly thereafter by Kurenai.

"So when are we moving out, the sooner I get back to my village the better. My workers don't know which side of the hammer to use if I'm not there" said Tazuna grumpily.

"Please be patient Tazuna-san we are only have to wait for Team seven's sensei Kakashi then we'll be ready to leave" Said Kurenai trying to placate the grumpy old man.

"Which means we'll probably be waiting another thirty minutes to an hour knowing Kakashi" said Naruto under his breath just loud enough for Hinata and Kiba to hear making them have to stifle a laugh.

Right once again, Kakashi showed up reading his little orange book not looking even a little embarrassed for being late.

"Yo" said Kakashi greeting his team while putting his book away inside of his vest.

If looks could kill, Kakashi would already be dead judging by the expressions on Sakura and Sasuke's faces. Shino just looked as impassive as always.

"YOU'RE LATE SENSEI…AGAIN!" shouted Sakura putting extra emphasis on 'again'.

"Huh? Oh sorry on my way here I got lost on the road of life" said Kakashi unfazed by Sakura's shouting.

Everyone there couldn't help that this was his lamest excuse so far.

"Uh yaa…now that we're all here, how about we get going. Tazuna-san seems to be in a bit of a hurry so no need to waste time standing around" said Kurenai being the first to recover from what Kakashi said.

"Fine by be, Sasuke Shino you guys take point, Sakura you take the rear. Kurenai if you wouldn't mind could you have Naruto guard the rear with Sakura", at this point Naruto mentally groaned, "You guard Tazuna's left with Kiba while I guard his right with Hinata" said/asked Kakashi.

"Sounds like a good plan, you guys heard him, get in formation and we'll move out" ordered Kurenai.

With that everyone got into position and headed out the gate.

* * *

After about half a days travel Naruto's patients was wearing thin. It seemed the whole time they were walking Sakura would not shut up about how unfair it was that she was stuck guarding the rear with an old man like Naruto when she should be up front with her precious Sasuke-kun. 

'I mean really, I'm not that old. At least I don't have a forehead the size of the Hokage monument' thought an annoyed Naruto.

The whole time Naruto was grumbling mentally about his predicament, Kyuubi was in the back of his mind laughing her ass off.

At about mid-day Naruto and company were walking along the forest path when he noticed a puddle in the middle of the road.

'What's a puddle doing in the middle of the road? It hasn't rained in days' thought Naruto.

After a second look using his bloodline, he immediately saw through the genjutsu for what it really was. It seemed that a couple of shinobi had planned to ambush them after they passed. Their illusion wasn't even that great leading Naruto to assume they were only Chuunin level at best.

Knowing that Kakashi and Kurenai had to of seen through the illusion also, Naruto decided not to say anything and see what they had planned.

Immediately after Sakura and Naruto passed them, the two hidden shinobi spurred into action.

The first used his assumed element of surprise to ram his clawed fist right through Naruto's chest while the other attacked a supposed unsuspecting Kakashi by wrapping its chained glove around his neck decapitating him.

All of this seemed to happen in the blink of an eye and somewhere during the attack Kurenai seemed to have also vanished leaving the five remaining Genin to fend for themselves while still protecting their client.

Meanwhile Naruto poofed into existence behind some concealing foliage only seconds before Kakashi.

"Looks like we had the same idea" whispered Naruto to Kakashi.

"Ya but you were supposed to stay out there with the other Genin. Kurenai and I purposefully didn't say anything so we could see how much you all have improved" Kakashi explained to Naruto.

"Sorry, I just thought I'd give the others a shot at'em first. I know you probably don't know a lot about me since I'm not on your team, but I can assure you those shinobi wouldn't have been a problem for me. I'm sure Kurenai will personally vouch for my abilities with what she's seen so far" said Naruto still whispering.

"Eh" muttered Kakashi holding off judgment.

"So what do we do while we wait?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi's only response is to pull out his book and begin reading.

"What is that anyway, it kinda looks like something my old sensei used to read on occasion when he thought no one was looking?" asked Naruto curiously.

Kakashi just shrugs, reaches in his vest, pulls out an identical book and hands it to Naruto (Kakashi has to keep at least one spare on him in case his primary one is damaged. Just imagine the horror if Kakashi didn't have his book to read).

Naruto takes one look at it and opens it up only to have a small grin appear on his face.

'Ha I knew Kenshin-sensei was a pervert. All those "visual aids" during female anatomy lessons were just to please his perverted mind. I'll have to bring this up next time I see him' thought Naruto.

'Oh this looks good, hey Kyu-chan wanna try this one out sometime?' Naruto mentally asked his mate.

'**I'm not sure either of us could even bend that way Naru-kun, but I'm more than willing to give it a shot' **Kyuubi mentally thought back with a giggle.

By the time Naruto came back to reality Kakashi was nudging Naruto in the side telling him the fight was over.

When Naruto exited from behind the brush with Kakashi he saw Hinata and Sakura in a defensive formation in front of Tazuna while Sasuke, Kiba, and Shino had surrounded the two now unconscious shinobi who were covered by Shino's bugs.

He could tell by the look on there faces that they actually thought him and Kakashi were dead.

"Hey guys what's with the sad look? You should be happy to of defeated two Chuunin level shinobi." said Naruto like nothing.

When everyone saw that him and Kakashi still alive they were shocked speechless or at least until Sakura and Kiba regained their voice.

"Sensei! I thought you were dead, we all saw one of those ninja tear your head off!" said Sakura surprised to see her sensei still alive.

"Ya Naruto, that man punched a hole right through your chest!" exclaimed Kiba equally surprised.

"You sure about that?" asked Naruto pointing to the place he was supposedly stabbed.

All the Genin then looked over to the indicated location only to find a damaged log. They then looked over to where Kakashi was also supposedly killed to find a second log.

"Remember, no matter how strong you get or how many jutsus you learn sometimes the basics are all you need, with only a simple **Kawarimi no Jutsu **Naruto and I were both able to avoid our attackers and have them believe they had killed us. If the need had arisen either one of us could have rejoined the fight but with the element of surprise" Kakashi said while in sensei mode.

"Kakashi's right, never think that an E-rank jutsu is below you. Just because they are the easiest to learn doesn't make them useless. You are taught them from the beginning because they will end up being some of your most used jutsu" said Kurenai standing behind everyone as if she had just appeared out of nowhere.

After the entire group of rookie Genin gave a nod of understanding the two Jounin sensei turned there attention back to the two unconscious enemy shinobi.

"So do you want to do the interrogation or should I?" Kakashi asked Kurenai in a more serious tone.

"I don't have any experience in interrogation, I think you should probably do it" answered Kurenai equally serious.

"Actually if you two wouldn't mind I'd like to have a shot at the two" said Naruto.

"Are you sure Naruto? Have you ever even conducted an interrogation before?" asked Kakashi unsure of Naruto's abilities. Sure Naruto was awarded rookie of the year but he had yet to see anything noteworthy out of him.

"Don't worry, this isn't the first time I've interrogated prisoners" said Naruto ominously remembering a few of his more extreme interrogations during the war.

"I trust him Kakashi, if Naruto says he can do this; then he can" said Kurenai backing Naruto up earning her a grateful smile from him.

"If you say so" Kakashi said to Kurenai still unsure of Naruto's abilities.

"Ok Naruto, we need to find out who they are, who they work for, why they attacked, and if we should expect anymore enemies" ordered Kakashi.

"Right, however; I want to do this away from everyone, I don't think the others are quite ready to see what might happen should the two prove difficult" said Naruto slipping into his battousai mentality for what was to come.

"Good idea" said Kakashi knowing full well what Naruto was talking about. Kakashi too was no stranger to conducting interrogations and knew that you sometimes had to do some very twisted things in order to gain the information needed.

With that Naruto headed off deep into the forest dragging the bodies of the two unconscious shinobi.

* * *

It was over an hour before Naruto returned alone with a grim look on his face. The whole time during the interrogation, everyone save Kakashi were surprised to have not even heard a sound from the enemy. Then when Naruto shows up he looked completely clean without even a trace of blood on him. 

"I'm sorry but it turned out I'm more rusty than I thought, they didn't last long enough to answer my last question" said Naruto angry at his mistake.

"Naruto what did you do to them? We didn't hear a sound the whole time you were out there and if you ended up killing them, I would have thought you would have at least have been covered in a little blood" asked a confused and worried Kurenai.

"That's the point, you'll never even know an interrogation had occurred if the conductor is truly skilled in the art" explained Kakashi realizing that there is more to Naruto than what he seems.

Naruto didn't say a word since what Kakashi said was the truth. Over the course of the war Naruto had tortured prisoners for information in ways that would have even made Ibiki unable to watch. Naruto never took pleasure in what he did but he also never regretted it knowing everything he did was necessary.

"So what did you learn?" Kakashi asked without even a hint of his normal lazy demeanor.

"They called themselves the Demon Brothers, they worked for a man named Gatoh, their mission was to kill Tazuna to prevent him from completing his bridge, and we can definitely expect another attack from another Ninja, but I was unable to ascertain any information on who or how strong this ninja will be before they died. I pushed to hard when they wouldn't tell me anything about this mystery ninja, they were definitely afraid to give away any information on him or her which means we can probably assume they are much stronger than these two were" said Naruto giving his report.

"Good job Naruto, from the sounds of it you did just as well or better than any of us could including me" Kakashi said pleased with the information gathered before turning his attention to the old man.

"I think we need to have a talk Tazuna-san. Based off of the job description you gave, this was supposed to be no more than a C-class mission; you said nothing about any chance of running into enemy shinobi. Due to new information I would have to classify this mission to be at least B-class possibly even A-class. What you did was a violation of your contract which means we have every right to terminate this mission and head home. Now you better tell us everything and give us a good reason we shouldn't just leave you hear and head home" said an angry Kakashi while leaking out a mild dose of killing intent.

Realizing he had been caught, Tazuna came clean.

"I'm sorry for deceiving you all but the truth is my village couldn't afford anything over C-rank. A crime lord named Gatoh has taken control of all the ships that travel through wave and has increased the taxes to such an extent that my people can barely afford to eat. Gatoh wants me dead because he knows once I finish the bridge people will stop using his ships thereby ruining his business. I'm begging you, please help us. Without this bridge my people won't survive" pleaded Tazuna.

"You sound as if you're telling the truth but that still doesn't change the fact that we aren't prepared for a mission of this caliber" said Kakashi thinking things over also causing the man's face to drop thinking they were going to abort the mission.

"I'll leave it up to the rest of the group. Whatever the majority wants to do, we'll do" decided Kakashi.

Each of the Genin hardly thought a second before deciding they wanted to continue on with the mission, all having their own reasons.

Kiba wanted to continue the mission due to him being bored with all the D-ranked ones back home. Hinata wanted to continue to help Tazuna's people escape Gatoh's grasp. Sasuke just wanted a chance to test his strength against an enemy. Sakura decided to continue because that's what her Sasuke-kun wanted. Shino didn't really care what they did but agreed to continue since the majority had already decided on that. Naruto, Kurenai, and Kakashi withheld their vote since they knew they could probably handle anything this Gatoh guy tried to throw at them.

"Guess it's decided, we continue with the mission" sighed Kakashi causing Tazuna to smile.

"Thank you all, you have no idea how much this means to all the people of wave and I" said Tazuna grateful for their help.

"Don't mention it, but lets get moving, we still don't know who this mystery attacker will be" said Kurenai.

With everyone thinking that a sound plan, they once again resumed their trek.

Naruto and gang spent the next hour traveling. They had also adopted a new guard formation now that they new an enemy was waiting for them. Guarding the rear was now Kurenai and Sasuke. Kiba and Hinata were guarding Tazuna's right while Shino and Sakura guarded his left. It was now Naruto and Kakashi's job to take point. For anyone who saw the two leaders of the group they would be either very amused or disgusted. Naruto and Kakashi spent the majority of their time both with their noses stuck in their matching little orange books. Kakashi would occasionally let out a giggle while Naruto was mentally communicating with Kyuubi about the different things they each wanted to try out from the book. If Naruto didn't know better he would say Kyuubi was enjoying the book more than what Kakashi did. When they finally came upon a large body of water their attention was drawn to a small boat and man who seemed to be waiting to take them across.

Tazuna lead the group over to the man letting him know that everyone was with him.

"It's good to see you've made it this far without injury Tazuna but I don't think there are enough seats for everyone on the boat" said the boat man.

"Looks like some of us are going to have to double up then" said Kakashi.

"I call dibs on Sasuke-kun's lap!" Sakura practically shouted earning her a 'shhh' from everyone.

"I don't think so" was all Sasuke said causing Sakura to look like someone had killed her puppy.

The seating situation ended up being Sasuke, Tazuna, and boat-man (boat-man is not superhero by the way, I just didn't think he needed a name) sitting by themselves. Sakura got stuck having to sit on Kakashi's lap much to her displeasure. Hinata ended up sitting on Kiba's lap making them both blush a little at their situation. That left Kurenai sitting on Naruto's lap which she greatly enjoyed.

During the entire boat ride they were surrounded by mist, apparently this was one of the defining traits of the country. When boat-man pointed out the unfinished bridge Naruto was astounded by its size. If he was a little younger and less mature he knew he would definitely be shouting about how amazing it was, instead he just sat there quietly with his arms wrapped around Kurenai's waist while she leaned back against his muscular chest.

After exiting the boat they thanked boat-man for his help before heading for Tazuna's house.

As they were walking Naruto was gradually becoming more uneasy with every step. He didn't know why but he just felt like they were being watched and it didn't hurt that the mist seemed to have slowly become so thick that they could barely see ten feet in front of them.

All of a sudden Naruto definitely knew he sensed the signature of something and at that exact moment Kiba threw a Kunai into a nearby bush he had thought he too felt the presence of something.

Almost everyone seemed to calm down seeing that the life signature was only a little white bunny when it came running out of the bush. For Naruto though something still didn't feel right, and after years of fighting in a war Naruto had grown to trust his gut instinct. Then it hit him, the rabbits fur was the wrong color for this time of year. However as soon as he realized this, he heard Kakashi screaming duck which Naruto did without a seconds thought just like everyone else.

Following Kakashi's warning, a huge sword went flying right over top of them where there heads had just been before lodging itself into a tree.

From out of nowhere a tall shirtless man with brown hair and white wrappings around the bottom half of his face dropped onto the imbedded sword.

Naruto recognized him instantly due to his status as one of the seven legendary shinobi of the mist.

"Momochi Zabuza Demon of the Hidden Mist" stated Naruto gravely already fingering his blade.

"Ah it's so nice to know my reputation precedes me but where are my manners, I don't know who you are" said Zabuza mockingly.

"If you must know, the name's Uzumaki Naruto" said Naruto.

"That's better, it always feels so much more personal when I know the names of those I kill" said Zabuza sadistically.

"Sorry to ruin your fun, but I'm afraid you won't get a chance to kill any of my comrades today" said Kakashi making his presence known as he lifted his hitai-ate revealing his sharingan eye.

"Ah look who we have here, Copy Ninja Kakashi, my this will be fun" said Zabuza right before he dislodged his sword from the tree and leaping onto the large nearby body of water (I had no idea if it was a lake, river, or what it was called) in the blink of an eye.

As soon as Zabuza's feet hit the water he immediately made a set of hand seals that allowed him to make the mist surrounding everyone even thicker till they could hardly see anything around them.

"Everyone be on your guard and protect Tazuna. Zabuza is a master in the art of silent killing. Also be sure to leave him to me, he is too far out of any you guys' league and that includes you Kurenai" said a serious Kakashi.

Everyone one stood there on guard for only a few seconds before Zabuza's voice broke the silence still not giving away his position.

"Eight points; larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys, heart. Now which will be my attack point? Zabuza mused out loud leaking out a large amount of killing intent.

Seconds later Kakashi expelled a large blast of his chakra dispelling a large amount of the surrounding mist. The two Jounin's killer intent battled with one another creating a suffocating atmosphere.

Just when Sasuke thought he couldn't take it anymore and was about to stab himself with his kunai, Kakashi spoke.

"Don't worry Sasuke; I'll make sure nothing happens to any of you. I'll protect you all with my life" said Kakashi easing Sasuke out of his suicidal thoughts.

At that moment Zabuza appeared crouched right in the middle of the group surrounding Tazuna.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that" said Zabuza beginning to swing his gigantic blade at them.

However before even Kakashi could do anything to stop him, Naruto performed the **Hiten Mitsurugi Battojutsu Soryusen Ikazuchi **where he used his sheath to strike Zabuza's sword leaving his enemy open for a follow up killing strike from his blade.

When the blade of Naruto's sword struck Zabuza in a way that should have killed him, Naruto was surprised to see him leaking water from the wound signifying that this was only a clone.

As soon as the clone dispelled into a puddle of water, Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi swinging his blade and cutting the man in two.

Though as soon as this happened, Kakashi too turned out to be only a water clone surprising Zabuza that Kakashi had already copied his technique.

Kakashi then appeared behind the man with a kunai to his throat.

"This is the end" said Kakashi.

Zabuza just laughed at this.

"You may be pretty good but your imitations still" said Zabuza with a kunai to his throat.

"Wont be enough" whispered the real Zabuza into Kakashi's ear as he swung his blade.

His first swing missed when Kakashi ducked but Zabuza followed up with a kick that sent the Jounin sensei flying into the water.

Zabuza chased after him, diving into the water also.

When Kakashi broke the surface he was captured by Zabuza in a water prison.

"Now that I have you out of the way, I can do with the rest" said Zabuza forming another water clone using a set of one handed seals.

"Everyone get Tazuna and run! You can't win against him!" shouted Kakashi.

Things were definitely looking bad, even Kurenai couldn't hope to defeat this guy. This left Naruto with only one option but he still refused to let his secret completely out just yet.

"Kakashi's right. You guys take Tazuna and get out of here" Naruto said darkly.

"Naruto you can't be serious we can't just leave Kakashi here to die. Even if we did run, Zabuza would only track us down later and finish us off. We need to work together to free Kakashi now or we're all goners" said Kurenai thinking Naruto had gone crazy if he thought they would just leave a comrade to die.

"I never said anything about leaving Kakashi here to die. I want the rest of you to leave and let me deal with Zabuza. I'll make sure nothing happens to Kakashi" said Naruto deadly serious.

"Baka don't be stupid if Kakashi-sensei couldn't beat this guy what chance do you think you have?" shouted Sakura.

"Please Kurenai get everyone out of here. I promise I'll make it out of this fight alive and save Kakashi. I'm not ready for everyone to know my past yet and that is exactly what will happen if you all stay" begged Naruto.

"What are you talking about? What about your past is such a secret that you need to send us away when we could help" asked Kurenai on the verge of tears in fear for Naruto's life.

"I give you my word that after all this is over I'll tell you everything but until then please just do as I say" pleaded Naruto once more.

"Fine Naruto-kun, but make sure you come back alive or I'll never forgive you" said Kurenai brushing back her tears as she turns back to the rest of the group ushering them away the area as they voiced their complaints about how crazy this all was.

Naruto paid no head to the complaints of his fellow teammates as they were lead away; instead he was focusing solely on the two Zabuzas.

"So the blond man thinks he can take me on huh?" mocked Zabuza.

"Naruto don't be a fool, get out of here there's no way you can win!" shouted Kakashi urging Naruto to reconsider.

"I'm giving you one last chance to give up Zabuza. You have no idea what you've just stepped into" said Naruto now completely in his Battousai state of mind.

"I think you're the one who doesn't know what he's up against" said Zabuza slightly angry that the man in front of him actually thought he stood a chance.

"So be it, you made your choice now you will die by it" said Naruto drawing his blade no longer hiding his chakra strength and releasing his gravity seals.

Zabuza now began to wonder just who this guy was. Naruto was radiating such power and a level of killing intent that it was almost visible.

Slowly Naruto began walking towards the clone with his blade in hand. With only about fifteen feet between the two Naruto stopped and got into an attack position.

"Really think you can defeat me do you? Well let's see what you got" said the Zabuza clone right before disappearing in the blink of an eye and reappearing behind Naruto already bringing his sword down for the kill. Unfortunately for Zabuza (I'm just going to call the Zabuza clone only Zabuza from now on) right as he was bringing his sword down, Naruto performed the **Hiten Mitsurugi Ryumeisen **sheathing his sword with such god like speed that it actually created a sonic boom stunning Zabuza's auditory nerve impairing his hearing and equilibrium. This ended up causing Zabuza to lose his balance and make his strike miss to the side. Taking advantage of Zabuza's momentary instability, Naruto spun around and performed his favorite attack the **Hiten Mitsurugi Battojutsu **unsheathing his sword again at god like speed and slicing the Zabuza's clone in half dispelling it.

Ever since Naruto performed the **Soryusen Ikazuchi** when he first tried attacking the bridge builder Zabuza had been disturbed by the man since he thought he had recognized the technique but concluded that it couldn't be what he thought since to his knowledge the person who utilized it was supposedly dead. However after witnessing both the **Ryumeisen **and the **Battojutsu **he was sure he recognized the style as Hiten Mitsurugi, but that meant that the man in front of him was not dead like rumors had said. Zabuza now understood what Naruto meant by him not knowing what he had gotten himself into and was for once in his life truly terrified.

"It can't be, you're supposed to be dead" gasped the real Zabuza (I will now refer to the real Zabuza as just Zabuza) looking out of the corners of his eye trying to think up an escape.

"So now you know who I am do you? Then you also know that you are now as good as dead. I heard stories all about you and the other swordsmen of the mist during the war and I can't say I'm impressed. Your kenjutsu skill may be impressive to most but compared to a wielder of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu you are merely a child playing with a toy. You know as well as I you stand no chance of defeating me" declared Naruto.

The whole time since the two began to converse Kakashi felt like he was missing something. It was as if the two were in on some big secret he was not privy to. Kakashi would admit that Naruto surprised him by taking care of the clone so quickly and effortlessly but he still couldn't figure out why Zabuza seemed to be actually scared of Naruto. Zabuza was actually trembling in fright of him.

When Naruto mentioned Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu though, Kakashi definitely felt he had heard of it somewhere before. All of a sudden it hit him, he couldn't believe how stupid he had been, all those years he had been an ANBU captain all he ever heard his subordinate Yugao talk about was her obsession with some supposed legendary sword art called Hiten Mitsurugi and the man who utilized it in such a way that he too had been deemed a legend. When rumor reached the village that this man had fallen he was forced to deal with a hysterical Yugao who refused to believe that such a man could be defeated. Putting the pieces together Kakashi finally realized just who Naruto really was.

"Hitokiri Battousai" whispered Kakashi to himself.

Zabuza must have heard him though because he just looked at Kakashi incredulously.

"Do you mean you didn't actually know he you were traveling with? You didn't know you had one of the most infamous killers and most legendary swordsmen to ever exist with you this whole time? You had no idea that you comrade was actually the Battousai?" asked Zabuza unable to keep the amusement out of his voice.

"Yes at one time I did go by that title and thanks to you my secret has now been let out. Do you want to know why I didn't want people to know I was still alive? Do you have any idea what will happen if word gets out that I'm not dead? The Revolution may be over but there are still plenty of people from the old government who would love to have revenge against those who helped remove them from power. I made more enemies than even I probably know of during the war, if some them learned of my continued existence I have no doubt they would come after me. This not only places me in danger but also my village and everyone I care about there. I can not let you live with the knowledge you now posses. The only option left is for you to die" said the Battousai as he slowly made his way towards Zabuza.

Zabuza knew he was now between a rock and a hard place. On the one hand he had the Battousai coming towards him with the intent to kill, however if he wanted to even try to put up a defense he would be required to release Kakashi who was by himself a lethal match for him. Yes it looked like Zabuza was about to finally meet his end. Deciding if he was going to die, he was going to go down fighting.

Removing his arm from the aquatic sphere Zabuza released Kakashi allowing the leaf Jounin to freely fall into the water. Zabuza gripped his sword tightly in both hands taking up an attack stance. Right before Either men were about to make their move a group of senbon needles came flying out of a nearby tree striking Zabuza in his vitals appearing to have killed him due to him falling down into the water.

Naruto just stood there surprised trying to comprehend what just happened. Sure Zabuza needed to die but he was hoping that he would at least get the chance to have a little fun doing it himself.

By the time Naruto came back to reality he saw Kakashi dragging Zabuza's limp body to shore and taking his pulse.

"He's dead" said Kakashi.

"Yes, thank you two for distracting him long enough for me to make the kill. I have been hunting him for some time" said a masked ninja standing in a nearby tree.

"That mask…if I remember correctly, you must be a hunter-nin from the Hidden Village of the Mist" said Kakashi

"You are very well informed" said the hunter-nin before disappearing and reappearing next to Zabuza's body lifting him up on his shoulder.

"Your battle is over for now. I must go dispose of this corpse. It's a body filled with secrets. If you'll excuse me" said the hunter-nin

'Wait a minute, hey Kyu-chan aren't hunter-nin suppose to dispose of the body were it lay?' Naruto mentally asked Kyuubi.

'**You're right Naru-kun; you must stop him before he gets away. I'm almost certain he must be a fake' **Kyuubi replied.

Not wasting a second thought, Naruto dashed towards the supposed hunter-nin but just before he reached him he disappeared with Zabuza.

"Damn him he got away, I should have considered Zabuza would have backup" curded Naruto.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kakashi.

"Hunter-nin are supposed to dispose of the body where it lay no matter what. He was more than likely Zabuza's partner" explained Naruto.

"Damn you're right, he must have just put him in a near death like state to trick us" Kakashi swore.

"Ya and that means we can expect a second attack and next time he'll bring back up, not to mention he knows my identity" said Naruto.

"Well the bright side is that it will take him at least a couple of weeks until he is fit to fight again. Being put in a death like state may not kill a person but it still takes a heavy toll on the body" said Kakashi trying to be optimistic.

"I guess we do have that going for us. Now for the second problem" said Naruto drawing his sword placing it at Kakashi's throat.

"How am I to be sure you won't give away my identity? I don't care if you are my comrade, if you place my friends or village in danger I won't hesitate to kill you" said Naruto in a deadly tone.

"You don't have anything to worry about; I have no intention of giving away your secret. I realize the danger this information could cause if it got out, just like you I don't want any harm to come to the village. Can I ask though if the Hokage knows about your past?" said Kakashi trying not to make any threatening movements.

"Yes the Hokage has known ever since I came back and he has been the only one" said Naruto.

"Then you have my word that I won't tell a sole about your identity without your express permission" promised Kakashi.

Not sensing even the slightest amount of deceit in his voice Naruto lowered his blade and sheathed it.

"Fine I'll trust you, but if you betray it I'll make it the last thing you ever do. Don't fool yourself thinking otherwise" said Naruto still serious.

"Now that we got that outa the way how about we go catch up with the rest of the group at Tazuna's" suggested Kakashi trying to lighten the mood.

"Uh…we kinda have a problem with that" said Naruto rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"And what could that be?" asked a curious Kakashi.

"I kinda forgot to ask where it was before they left" said Naruto to which Kakashi sweatdroped.

"Are you saying we're lost?" deadpanned Kakashi.

"Hehe" chuckled Naruto in response causing Kakashi to face-plant.

* * *

**A/N** – Ok everyone what do you think? I was planning on making the entire trip to wave and back only one chapter but it was turning out to be so long that I had to break it in two. The next chapter, which shouldn't take as long as usual due to me hating to leave a mission unfinished, will feature a more intense fight scene where you will actually get to see what Naruto can do, some one from his past will show up as an enemy, and will also bring a close to the journey to wave. If there was anything wrong with the chapter besides spelling and grammar feel free to tell me. Also you may have noticed that I took quite a few things straight out of the anime in Kakashi's fight with Zabuza and the dialogue with the hunter-nin. If anyone feels my chapters are too long please let me know. I probably won't shorten them unless a lot of people have a problem with the length. If I hear no complaints, most of my chapters will be around ten thousand words from here on out. 

**POLL CLOSED! ****Read below spoiler for results or wait till next chapter.**

**SPOILER!**

**The winner is Haku lives Zabuza Dies.**

Sorry to all those who wanted Zabuza to live but with all the votes and reasons to have him die I decided to only let Fem Haku live. Just a word of warning, there will be reprecussions to me alowing to Haku live. Since she lives then someone else who normally lived has to die and I already have planed who, Mahwahaha. Don't worry too much its not someone vital to the story but some people may be upset at the character's death. Anyways please review and I'll try getting the next chapter finished as soon as possible.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Uh…ya, not a lot to say this time. No one really asked any common questions or stated any major concerns in any reviews of the previous chapter that really need to be addressed. I have not had a lot of time to write due to midterm exams. This story will be on a very small temporary hiatus till December 7th which is when my finals will be over and I will be on winter break for a month.

**A/N-2:** Warning this is mainly filler and serves as mainly a recap of what has happened so far for anyone that may have forgotten a few things, this will be the only time I will write a recap chapter for this story.

**Rating: M possibly borderline NC-17 at some points but will give fair warning beforehand.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Rurouni Kenshin in any way and I am making no profit off of this story.

"Speak"

'Thoughts'

"**Kyuubi speak"**

'**Kyuubi thoughts'**

**Jutsu and sword techniques**

**Chapter 11: Journey to Wave Part Two**

It had been a full day since Kurenai and the rest of the group had reached Tazuna's house and they had yet to hear from Naruto or Kakashi. Everybody had already begun to assume the worst. Team seven was thinking why they even listened to Naruto. Sure he may have made rookie of the year at the academy, which Sasuke still seethed at whenever anyone brought it up, but how was he even supposed to stand a chance against a Jounin ranked ninja. They should have stayed and tried to save their sensei instead of following orders from another team's sensei. Yes at this point team seven completely thought the two were now dead.

Team eight still had a little more confidence in the two men's survival, but not much. They all trusted that Naruto knew what he was doing, but also feared that the fight may have been more than he expected or he won but was too injured to return afterwards. Kiba and Hinata were worried that there teammate and friend could still be out there needing their help but they were stuck at the house guarding Tazuna. Kurenai was probably the most worried of them all, but she tried her best not to show it.

'Naruto-kun where could you be? You promised you'd come back. Please don't leave me again.' Thought Kurenai as she sat at the table not listening as Tazuna talked a little more about wave's situation to the leaf shinobi and kunoichi (**A/N**: Quick question; I have been assuming that a shinobi is a male ninja and a kunoichi is a female ninja, I would like to know if I am correct in this assumption).

It was about this time that everyone was startled by a loud voice.

"I'm sure of it this time, this just has to be the building" said a man's voice from outside the house.

"That's what you said about the last five" said an irritated second man's voice.

"Ya but that old lady at the market said we just had to follow the road we were on for about a quarter of a mile, turn right, and after about another fourth of a mile we would come upon a house. Or was it turn left and after a half a mile we would come upon a house?" mused the first man sounding confused.

"Argh, how someone can be so skilled as a shinobi but suck so bad with directions is beyond me" said the second man.

"Hey I didn't see you doing any better when you had the lead, hell you wouldn't even ask for directions. Your approach was just knock on every door you came across and ask if this was the Tazuna residence" the first man said defensively.

"First off, a Shinobi shouldn't need directions and should be able to find it on their own. Secondly, my way wouldn't have taken nearly as long if you hadn't insisted on flirting it up with that hot woman in that huge house" the second man shot back.

"Hold on a second; first off, your full of shit about the not asking directions. Secondly, it was getting late and we needed a place to stay for the night. Not to mention you said you were hungry, I just worked with what I had to get us a free meal and shelter" said the first man.

"Whatever, just knock on the damn door and see if this is the right place this time" said the second man tired of arguing.

With that a knock was heard at the door. Everyone just sat there still bewildered by the conversation they had just listed in on. After a couple more light knocks at the door, the light taps turned into loud banging.

"Hey is anyone in there?" shouted the first man.

"Great, you picked the wrong house again" the second man sighed.

"I already told you it's not my fault, I'm just trying to follow the directions that woman gave" said the first man.

"I think the key word there is 'try', which you've failed miserably at" said the second man.

"That settles it, next time your ass gets trapped in a big bubble I'm leaving ya" said the first man.

Finally Tazuna snapped back to reality and went to answer the door. He was then greeted to the sight of Naruto and Kakashi bickering like two old ladies about to kill each other.

"Kakashi, Naruto you guys actually made it?" Tazuna asked surprised.

Hearing Tazuna's voice, both men turned around.

"Oh thank Kami! We finally found you. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find your little backwater home?" said Naruto.

"Ya I was starting to think people were messing with us after trying to ask directions so many times" Kakashi chimed in.

No one got a second word in because suddenly Tazuna was thrown to the floor by Kurenai who promptly pulled Naruto into a rib-shattering hug.

"Naruto-kun you had us all so worried. Were have you been?" said a hysterical Kurenai.

"Can't…breath…please…let…go" said Naruto barely able to breath.

Realizing that she was squeezing him to death Kurenai released him.

"Sorry about that but answer the question you should have showed up yesterday. What took you so long, were either of you hurt?" said Kurenai checking Naruto over for any sign of injury.

Making there way inside both Naruto and Kakashi took a seat around the table.

"No we weren't injured. Hehe…It's a funny story really" laughed Naruto.

"Not if you're the one who was stuck wandering around for a day" muttered Kakashi pulling out his book as he tried to calm himself with a little perverted smut.

Naruto just shot Kakashi a glare for his comment before continuing.

"As I was saying, after you guys left I engaged Zabuza in combat. I started out by taking out his clone and then had a little banter with the real Zabuza. I got him to release Kakashi but before I could do anything a masked man knocked Zabuza out. At first we thought this person was a hunter-nin and had killed him, but then realized he was a fake due to him not destroying the body on the spot. He must have been an accomplice of Zabuza that was serving as backup should things get out of hand. Before we could stop him, he escaped with Zabuza's body. The masked man must have realized Zabuza was going to lose against the combined effort of both Kakashi and I and helped him with a tactical retreat. The only good news is that it will take Zabuza a good two weeks to recover from being put in a near death like state. During this time we can try to get as much of the bridge finished as possible and try to get everyone else ready for the second encounter. Next time I don't doubt that Zabuza will bring back up" said Naruto doing a recap.

"Ok it sounds like everything went fine with the exception of Zabuza's escape, so why did it take you an entire day to get here when it only took us about an hour?" said Kurenai still waiting to here the rest of the story.

"Well you see…when you guys left, I kinda forgot to ask where and how to get here. After the battle we ended up stuck wandering the woods trying to make our way to the village for a good five hours. When we finally got there, we were able to talk a lady into letting us spend the night and have a nice meal" said Naruto in the middle of his explanation before being interrupted by Kakashi.

"What Naruto meant by 'we', he means 'him'. After asking for shelter and being turned down a number of times, we tried at yet another house. After knocking on the door we were greeted by a very beautiful woman that looked to be in her early thirties. When we asked to see the owner of the house, she told us she was it. Apparently she lived alone by herself and earned a living by owning a clothing store in the market. Anyways when we asked if we could possibly stay the night and maybe have a hot meal she took one look at Naruto and said we could work something out. She then asked me to wait in the living room while she talked to Naruto here in the kitchen. When Naruto returned to the living room he was blushing so bad I thought he was going to pass out. Now wary of what the woman wanted. I asked him what we had to do for a room and he said that 'we' didn't have to do anything and refused to tell me anything else. That evening we had a very nice meal with the woman but the whole time she seemed very affectionate towards Naruto. Naruto seemed to have gotten over his embarrassment since we first arrived and was having a good time flirting back pretty heavily with the her, which got me thinking once again about what the woman and Naruto discussed earlier. When the time for bed came around I was lead to a spare bedroom by the woman. I asked where Naruto was and she just said he was staying in a different room. At the time I just thought she had two spare bedrooms and thought nothing was out of the ordinary. That changed however when I was awoken in the middle of my sleep by sounds of moans and screams coming from the woman's bedroom. That's when I understood what Naruto meant by 'us' not having to do anything. Apparently Naruto was the only one who had to do anything. I put up a silencing jutsu around the room and then went back to sleep. The following morning I saw Naruto and the woman both eating breakfast at the table looking very happy. After I grabbed a plate and ate, I apologized for being in a hurry and told her that we had to go. When we were heading out the door the woman told us, or should I say Naruto to feel free to come back anytime. She told Naruto he was a 'big' help the night before, putting extra emphasis on big right before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and a squeeze of his ass. So you can see I had nothing to do with finding us a place to stay and that it was all Naruto" Kakashi explained letting out a little perverted giggle towards the end.

Everyone in the room just sat there after the explanation with a variety of expressions on their face. Tazuna and Kiba both found the story extremely amusing and were sporting huge grins. Shino and Sasuke both kept up there appearance of indifference, though if you knew the signs you could see that Shino too was amused. Sakura had a huge scowl on her face seeing Naruto as just another pervert like her sensei. Hinata was blushing madly and looked like she was about to faint after hearing Kakashi imply what Naruto did. Tsunami was looking at Naruto with the lustful look of a predator after hearing about his 'big' help to the woman. Kurenai sat there with a mixture of relief still on her face glad that he was ok and a look of jealousy from hearing implied what Naruto did with that woman.

"Thank you for that very 'detailed' description of what happened last night, but may I please continue" said Naruto glaring at Kakashi again who was already reading his little orange book again.

"Anyways, after we left the house Kakashi convinced me to let him lead and we spent the next three hours going door to door asking 'is this the Tazuna residence'. He refused to ask for directions implying that it wasn't 'hip'. Eventually I got fed up and took the lead asking directions. Unfortunately, either the villagers were messing with us or they just suck at giving directions. We ended up spending another two hours wandering around looking for this place until we finally got here. Sorry about worrying you all, but we tried to get here as soon as possible" said Naruto ending his recap of what happened.

At the end of his explanation though, practically everyone broke out in laughter. After a good few minutes of laughter Naruto had had enough.

"I know I said it was funny, but it's not that funny" said Naruto.

"Yes it is dude" Kiba said letting out another laugh before continuing on, "we just think it's hilarious an elite Jounin like Kakashi and you who was able to force some one like Zabuza to retreat are unable to find a simple house that was only an hour away from where you were" said Kiba breaking into laughter once more.

It was about five minutes later that everyone settled down

"Well now that you all had a good laugh at our expense, how about you tell us what you've been up to after you left" said Naruto wanting to move conversation towards something else.

Here Kurenai decided to explain. "Besides worrying about you two, not much. After leaving you to deal with Zabuza we made our way to Tazuna's without incident. Tazuna introduced us to his daughter and grandson, told us a little more about wave, and had his daughter make us all a nice meal. We all just mingled not really talking about anything important and then headed to bed. Speaking of which, due to the limited space Sakura, Hinata, and I shared one of the spare rooms while Shino, Sasuke, and Kiba shared the other. There aren't anymore spare rooms so I'm not sure where you two will be sleeping' said Kurenai.

"Well I could probably fit one of you in my room with me, but the other will be stuck with the couch. I'm sorry we don't have more room" said Tazuna.

"Don't apologize, I'm sure Naruto won't mind at all sleeping on the couch" said Kakashi making Naruto whip his head around to stare at the cyclops with an incredulous look.

"Why do I get stuck with the couch?" asked Naruto.

"Because I have seniority and I say so" said Kakashi earning a few grumbles from Naruto about selfish one eyed Jounin.

Seeing this as the perfect opportunity to get Naruto alone, Tsunami made her presence known.

"Tousan we can't expect the man who saved your life to have to sleep on the couch, it wouldn't be right" said Tsunami setting her father up.

"I know that, but we just don't have room anywhere else to stay. If we did I wouldn't hesitate to offer no matter what" said Tazuna falling completely into Tsunami trap.

"But we do, I have plenty of room in my room. Naruto can stay in there with me while he's here" said Tsunami as innocently as possible.

"What! No he will not! I will not have some man sleeping in the same bed as my little girl!" shouted Tazuna.

"But you said it yourself; if we had the room you wouldn't hesitate to offer no matter what. Well we do have room and it just happens to be in my room. Are you going back on what you said just because you don't like it? I don't mind at all, it's the least we can both do to repay Naruto for saving your life" said Tsunami calmly trying to lay on the guilt as thick as possible.

"Then why don't we stick him with Inari then?" said Tazuna trying to find a way out of the present situation.

"You know as well as I that Inari's room is too small to accommodate Naruto too" reasoned Tsunami.

Tazuna just sat there for a good few minutes trying desperately to think of any way at all not to have Naruto sleeping in the same bed as his daughter, but no matter what he couldn't think of a thing.

"Fine" Tazuna grudgingly conceded not liking the situation one bit.

"Don't worry tousan, I trust Naruto not to do anything against my wishes. I'm sure he'll be a perfect gentlemen, isn't that right Naruto" said Tsunami.

"Uh… ya, sure" said Naruto a bit surprised by her offer and unable to shake off the feeling that the woman's motives weren't entirely innocent.

"See; that settles it, Naruto will stay in my room till their mission's complete" said Tsunami.

Pretty much everyone in the room had their own thoughts on the outcome of the new room assignments.

'Damn, how is it that the blond has all the luck with the ladies? Here he gets to sleep in bed with a beautiful woman while I have to sleep with an old man. I really hope he sleeps in something more than just his boxers or worse in the nude" thought Kakashi with a shiver running down his back with the image of him sleeping next to a naked wrinkly old man.

'Way to go Naruto, first the lady on the way here and now Tsunami. Damn she's a MILF. I hope one day I can be like Naruto' thought Kiba.

'…' thought Shino.

'I can't believe Naruto could defeat Zabuza, I must find a way to become stronger than him to defeat Itachi. He's a Genin like me, there is no reason he should be stronger" Thought Sasuke's one track mind.

'Just look at Sasuke, he's so cool' thought Sasuke having not even been listening to the conversation, but instead off in her only little world imagining Sasuke and her together.

'Naruto-kun and Tsunami-san sharing the same room?' thought Hinata blushing.

'What is that hussy planning with my Naruto-kun?' thought a jealous Kurenai.

"Thanks Tsunami for sharing your room with me. You sure you don't mind?" asked Naruto.

"Not at all, I'm sure it'll be lots of fun" said Tsunami giving Naruto a wink.

'Kyu-chan are you okay with this? It looks like Tsunami's intentions aren't entirely pure' Naruto mentally asked Kyuubi.

'**Go ahead Naru-kun, she looks like a nice woman. Besides we won't have a chance to have any of our own fun, might as well see if her fun means what we think it does' **said Kyuubi giving her ok. Naruto learned a long time ago that when he ripped the seal in half that by allowing her to feel what he felt, that she could also feel anything he felt during sex at will. This meant that anytime Naruto had sex with a woman, it was like Kyuubi too was having sex. This was a major reason why Kyuubi actively encouraged Naruto to have sex with other women.

"I guess I'm staying with you then" Naruto said to Tsunami.

* * *

The rest of the day past slowly nothing much worthy of note happening. Team 7 including Kakashi volunteered to watch over Tazuna for the day while team 8 stayed at the house. Kiba and Hinata spent their time talking about nothing important, just having a good time spending time together. Kurenai stuck near Tsunami talking with her as an excuse to keep an eye on her, she really didn't like the woman's apparent interest in Naruto. Naruto decided to keep to himself and read a little more of the book Kakashi had given him; he had to admit that it really was a good book. 

That evening once team seven returned with Tazuna they all sat down at the table for dinner which Tsunami had prepared.

"So Tazuna how's the bridge coming?" asked Naruto trying to make small talk.

"Pretty good, if things continue like this we should be about done by the time you guys said Zabuza should be showing up again" replied Tazuna taking a bite of his food.

"That's good, the sooner the bridge gets finished the better" said Naruto taking the first bite of his dinner finding it quite palatable (**A/N**: trying to increase my vocab, I am a college student after all).

"Wow Tsunami-san…this is incredible, where did you learn to cook like this?" asked Naruto taking another bite.

"Thanks Naruto-kun, I guess after cooking for so long you just pick up a few things" replied Tsunami pleased by Naruto's compliment.

At this point Inari came down stairs and took a seat grabbing some dinner.

"Naruto-kun, Kakashi-san I don't think I've introduced my son to you two yet, this is Inari. Inari these two gentlemen are the two you heard about from their friends. They just got here earlier today and are going to help your grandfather get his bridge built" said Tsunami introducing her son.

"Doesn't matter, they're just going to die like everyone else who goes up against Gatoh" mumbled the boy just loud enough for everyone to here.

"Don't worry kid, I assure you none of us are going to die at the hands of some business tyrant. We're all more than skilled enough to handle a mission like this" said Kakashi.

Apparently Kakashi words struck a nerve with Inari because all of a sudden Inari jumped up and started shouting.

"NO YOU'RE WRONG; YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE JUST LIKE…JUST LIKE…" Inari shouted unable to finish before he ran upstairs with tears in his eyes.

All the leaf ninjas could only sit there dumbfounded at why the kid went off like he did.

"I must apologize for Inari's behavior, he's still morning the loss of someone very dear to him" said Tazuna in a somber tone.

"What happened?" asked Sakura unable to see that it was a sensitive subject.

Deciding that it was more her story to tell, Tsunami answered Sakura's question.

"A little over a year ago Inari became very close to a man named Kaiza who had saved his life. Kaiza was a very kind man who tried to protect our country and was considered a hero by most. Inari considered him as an adoptive father who no one could defeat. When Gatoh showed up and started trying to take over Wave, Kaiza tried fighting back against his men. This seemed to inspire the rest of the people of Wave to do the same and it looked like Gatoh was going to have to give up on his plan. However, Gatoh saw this and decided to have Kaiza killed in front of everyone to break the people's spirit. That day Inari saw his father literally beaten to death. After Kaiza's death everyone in wave just seemed to just give in to Gatoh's control. Now Inari thinks just like the rest of wave and that if anyone stands against Gatoh they will fail and end up dead" said Tsunami sadly.

After hearing Tsunami's depressing story everyone's mood seemed to have dropped.

"Don't worry Tsunami-san, we'll all make sure your father's bridge is finished to end Gatoh's grip upon your country" said Naruto softly as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder accompanied by a confident smile.

"Naruto's right, It's our job to make sure this bridge is finished and we'll be sure to see it through to the end" said Kakashi affirming Naruto's statement to which the rest of the group gave a nod of agreement. Seeing how determined all the leaf ninja's were, Tazuna and Tsunami couldn't help but feel things were going to turn out ok.

The rest of dinner past in much higher spirits and it wasn't long till it was time for everyone to be headed for bed.

Saying goodnight, everyone left the table to make their way to their respective bedrooms.

As Naruto followed Tsunami to her room he couldn't help but notice the angry look on Kurenai's face. Knowing that if he really wanted to give Kurenai a chance, he would have to come clean with the secrets he has been tying so hard to keep hidden. He figured that at this point, if he couldn't trust her than he probably never would. Pushing back these thoughts for another time Naruto focused on the now, which currently entailed a possible very active night judging by the looks he had been receiving from Tsunami at dinner.

Upon finally making his way to Tsunami's room he noticed that it must be the master bedroom of the house since it seemed a bit larger than most of the other rooms and had an attached bathroom. Besides the size though, it looked about the same as the rest of the house with only a few minor feminine touches. On the right side of the room when entering was a king sized bed with pink and white sheets and matching big pink fluffy pillows with white lacing around the edges. The floor had a calming beige carpet that went very well with the cream colored walls. There wasn't much in the room besides a white loveseat, oak dresser, a few pictures scattered about, and the previously mentioned bed. On the other side of the room was the door leading to the attached bath that Tsunami had entered as he walked into the room.

Stripping down to just his boxers, due to it being his normal sleeping attire, Naruto walked over to the bed and made himself comfortable under the sheets. As he lay there, his mind began to wander to his little skirmish with Zabuza. He couldn't help but berate himself for not taking Zabuza seriously and not killing him right away. If he had only been serious he could have taken him out before his accomplice could trick him and escape with the man. Now Naruto had to deal with the possibility that Zabuza would let the word get out that he was still alive. This definitely had the potential of attracting some very dangerous enemies. Not to mention that the next time the two faced each other, Zabuza will most assuredly have brought back up. Yes, Naruto had definitely screwed up royally and if his sensei ever found out about this he would be in for one hell of an ass kicking to teach him a lesson.

Before Naruto could continue mentally berating himself, he was brought out of his thoughts as he heard the bathroom door open. Looking up he was rewarded with the sight of a very sexy Tsunami dressed in a very small, practically see-through, red night gown. The nightie came down to mid-thigh showing off her long shapely legs and revealed enough cleavage that he thought they would fall out any moment, she wasn't as well endowed as Kurenai but she did have a solid C-cup (I'm assuming Kurenai is a D-cup, Tsunade is DD I think). Naruto could only lay there and stare with one thought on his mind, 'damn Inari's mom's a MILF' thought Naruto.

**Warning Lemon**

"See something you like Naruto-kun?" asked Tsunami with a seductive smirk on her face,

Not to be outdone, Naruto removed the covers from his almost naked form, got up, walked over to the sexy woman, and began walking around her, inspecting her entire body, running his hand across it sending shivers up Tsunami's spine.

"Oh yes Tsunami-chan, I think I definitely see something I like" said Naruto huskily standing behind her while wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning down close enough to the side of her neck that she could feel his breath with every word he spoke.

Tsunami could not believe how sensual every one of Naruto's actions was, they hadn't even done anything that sexual yet and she could already feel herself becoming wet and aroused.

Already tired of their game, Tsunami spun around enveloping Naruto's mouth in a passion filled kiss. Seeking entrance she traced his bottom lip with her tong until he complied allowing it to quickly dart inside ensuing a battle for dominance between the two. The battle didn't last long until Tsunami was submitting to his superior skill; Naruto easily came out on top and decided to claim his spoils of victory.

In a sudden motion Naruto grabbed a hold of the woman under her legs and picked her up bridal style causing a small squeak of surprise to escape her lips. Carrying her over to the bed, Naruto gently laid her down and got on his knees in between her legs. Leaning over he captured Tsunami's lips in another heated kiss. As the two continued their passionate embrace their hands roamed each others bodies exploring every inch. Wanting more, Naruto slowly trailed his hands down his partner's sides towards her hips, grabbing a hold of the nightie he gently pulled it off over top her head leaving her completely exposed to him. Naruto took a moment to just stare at the beauty before him.

"Kami, you look so sexy right now" said Naruto in admiration.

"You don't look to bad yourself Naruto-kun, but now that you got to see me I think it's only fair I get to see you" said Tsunami with a smile.

Not waiting for a reply Tsunami grabbed a hold of the elastic band of his boxers and pulled them down freeing Naruto's already hard manhood.

Now it was Tsunami's turn to stare in awe at the sight before her. Never in her life had she seen anyone as big as Naruto and she began tying to think if he would even fit inside of her. Not long after this thought she was brought back to reality when she suddenly felt Naruto's tongue licking at the outer folds of her cunt. Arching her back she tried to get his tong deeper inside.

Getting the idea, Naruto acquiesced to her nonverbal request by slipping his tongue deeper into her folds eliciting a guttural moan from the aforementioned woman. After a few minutes of exploring her womanhood with his mouth he decided to finish her off. Using his hands, Naruto spread her lower lips until he could visibly see her engorged clit. Taking the nub into his mouth he alternated between licking and sucking with the occasional light nibble till Tsunami was completely lost in a daze of ecstasy and lust. It therefore came as no surprise when she suddenly came releasing a stream of her juices into Naruto's mouth while screaming his name. Naruto was extremely thankful he put up those privacy seals earlier on or he would surely have a few questions to answer in the morning. It not exactly good business practice to have sex with the client's daughter. Not really caring though, Naruto just justified his actions due to Tazuna not paying what the mission should have cost and this was his own payment for all the extra work.

As Tsunami gradually began to come down from her orgasmic high she had a very content smile on her face. However, Naruto was just getting to the good part.

Pulling himself back up overtop her body, Naruto took a hold of his painfully erect penis and slowly rubbed it against the outer wall of her slit.

"Are you ready Tsunami-chan?" asked Naruto in a low lustful voice not really caring what her answer was.

"Oh yes Naruto-kun…I can hardly stand it…please fuck me now" said Tsunami between gasps for air still getting over her first orgasm.

Not needing anymore incentive then that, he slammed himself fast and hard inside of her eliciting a sharp intake of breath from the woman. The initial thrust in was very slick and painless due to her inner canal already soaked and well lubricated thanks to her own juices. Only waiting a second to make sure he hadn't been to rough with his initial thrust, Naruto slowly started to pull himself out at such an agonizingly slow pace that it was torture for both of them. When only his head remained inside, he slammed himself in for his second thrust extracting another moan of pleasure from Tsunami. Naruto carried on with this same action over and over again steadily gaining speed till he was drilling into her like a jackhammer. By the time Naruto reached the maximum speed he dared to go with the woman without hurting her, her mind had completely shut down, drawing on only raw animalistic instinct wanting to be fucked again and again. Tsunami's body could only take a few minutes of Naruto at this speed till she came in an explosive cry of utter bliss. Little did Tsunami know though, Naruto was nowhere near finished yet.

It wasn't till another hour, many different positions, and many more orgasms on Tsunami's part later that Naruto finally began to feel himself reaching his limit. Back to the original missionary position they started in, he continued with his previously set rhythm using every trick and move he new to bring his partner to her last and largest orgasm yet. Not even being able say a word due to the magnitude of the feeling coursing through every fiber of her being, she was left only being able to open her mouth in an 'O' like fashion as her only visible sign of pleasure.

Naruto could feel Tsunami's walls gripping him with such force once again that this time he could no longer contain himself. Quickly performing his patented birth control jutsu, he then exploded inside of her completely coating every inch of her walls with his semen. Feeling utterly spent Naruto rolled off to the side to lie on his back on the bed.

**Lemon End**

Still unable to speak after the best fucking of her life, Tsunami just scooted over closer to Naruto and lay her head down on his chest before falling asleep with a wide grin on her face.

Naruto lay there for a few minutes enjoying the memories of what happened between the two them just now looking over Tsunami with her head on his chest.

'**Damn Naru-kun, I think you actually broke her. Just look at that smile on her face. I wouldn't be surprised if you hadn't just ruined her from ever enjoying sex with anyone other than you ever again' **said Kyuubi very proud of her mate's sexual prowess.

'I don't know about that, but she does look very content' Naruto mentally said admiring his work.

'**Trust me Naru-kun after having sex with you, no man will ever be able to compete. She may very well never be satisfied with anyone else besides you ever again. What got into you anyways? You usually hold back a little more when you have sex with someone different for the first time' **said Kyuubi.

'I guess after my little sexual escapade with that woman on the way here, I just got a too eager for a good all out fucking and Tsunami just happened to be the one to be on the receiving end. If you want to talk more about this can you at least wait till later? I'm a little tired and would really like to get some sleep' said Naruto.

'**Fine, good night Naru-kun, love you' **said Kyuubi in understanding.

'Night Kyu-chan, love you too' said Naruto with a mental yawn as he wrapped his arms around Tsunami's naked form, pulling her closer to him earning him a sigh from the woman in her sleep. Not long he too drifted off into a very peaceful slumber.

* * *

The next day Naruto woke up to an empty bed and a very appetizing smell wafting from the kitchen causing his stomach to rumble. 

"Hmm…something smells good" said Naruto out load to no one in particular.

"Looks like Tsunami's already up and started breakfast, better go see what she's makin" said Naruto getting out of bed and starting his morning activities before he headed towards the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen he noticed that Tsunami was the only other person up yet as she was preparing breakfast. Walking over to the woman, Naruto wrapped his arms around her and whispered "Mornin" into her ear causing her to slightly jump in surprise. Turning around Tsunami saw that it was only Naruto.

"You startled me Naru-kun" said Tsunami giving him a playful slap on the arm.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the use of the same pet name Kyuubi used for him but just brushed it off since after last night she was kinda entitled to using it.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself" chuckled Naruto as he rubbed his arm and looked over the food being made.

"Well if you can't behave yourself then you won't get any breakfast" teased Tsunami.

"Aww come on, I'm just having a little fun. You wouldn't really make me go hungry would you Tsunami-chan?" said Naruto sporting his patented foxy grin that made Tsunami's resolve melt.

"I guess you can have some breakfast, you did kinda earn it after last night" said a playful Tsunami giving Naruto's package a small grope.

"Enjoy yourself did you?" said Naruto proud of his skill in bed.

"You know I did, just don't let it go to your head" said Tsunami before going back to making breakfast.

As Naruto sat down at the kitchen table, Kakashi and Tazuna were the next to walk into the room.

"Morning Kakashi, Tazuna. You guys sleep well?" Naruto asked giving a nod to each as they sat down at the table.

"It was fine" said Kakashi. While at the same time he was thinking 'Damn Naruto, here he gets to sleep with the hot while I get stuck with an old hairy man with a serious case of gas. I swear I almost died due to lack of oxygen' thought Kakashi in disgust.

"So Naruto, how was your night last night?" asked Kakashi with a perverted undertone tying to get his thoughts off of his horrible night. The way Kakashi spoke caused Tazuna to scowl at his implications.

"It was very nice, Tsunami-chan was very accommodating" said Naruto not feeling the need elaborate any further on the previous night's activities.

"Nothing note worthy happened?" asked Kakashi casually despite what he wanted Naruto to say.

At this point Tazuna was tightly gripping the table cloth trying to hold his tong, he could tell perfectly well what probably happened and did not like it what so ever. The thought of his little girl being violated by some stranger, even if his life was saved by the man, irritated him to no end.

Just as Tazuna was gaining control over his emotions, in walked Kurenai, Sakura, and Hinata having just gotten up.

When Sakura noticed the man's irritated scowl she just had to comment on it.

"Hey what's got Tazuna-san so angry?" asked Sakura in ignorance.

That did it Tazuna couldn't take it any longer and had to let off some steam.

"I'll TELL YOU WHAT'S GOT ME SO 'ANGRY', HERE I AM PAYING YOU ALL TO PROTECT ME AND THE BLOND ONE DECIDES TO FUCK MY LITTLE GIRL. I DON'T REMEMBER THAT EVER BEING PART OF THE DEAL!" shouted Tazuna.

Seeing that Tsunami was about to start shouting at her father, Naruto remained calm and spoke first.

"Calm down Tazuna-san. I don't think what your daughter and I do in privacy is any business of yours. I would like to remind you that what you are paying us is nowhere near what this mission is worth and everyone of us has every right to abort it anytime we wish. Finally, your daughter is an adult and has the right to do whatever she wants with whoever she wants. I suggest you keep such opinions to yourself or you'll learn it is not wise to stick your nose into other people's business" said Naruto in an even tone that only hinted at his displeasure while leaking out a small bit of killing intent to emphasize his point.

After being told off, Tazuna visibly deflated now looking slightly ashamed. For a minute he had forgotten that these people did not have to stick around and could have left him to die after they learned that he lied about the mission specs.

"Gomen Uzumaki-san, for a minute I forgot my place. Please forgive me" apologized Tazuna.

"Its fine, just don't let it become a habit" Naruto said back to his easy going exterior.

Unfortunately Naruto had only stopped one angry woman's anger and had inadvertently earned him another's. Feeling a sudden spike of killing intent aimed at him, Naruto turned around to face a pissed off Kurenai.

"Uhh…hi Kurenai-chan, have a good night?" asked Naruto. This unfortunately was the wrong thing to say judging by the killing intent doubling.

"Not as good as yours by sound of things" said Kurenai seething.

"Umm…why don't you sit down, Tsunami is making an amazing breakfast I'm sure you'll like" said Naruto. Once again this was the wrong thing to say since after mentioning Tsunami's name, Kurenai became even angrier.

"Ok then uhh…how about we go somewhere more private to talk about this" said Naruto deciding it was time for 'the talk' (No, not that talk).

Standing up from the table Naruto told everyone he would be back in a bit and then left leading a still very pissed Kurenai back to her empty room.

Upon entering the bedroom Kurenai and the other kunoichi used, he took a seat on the bed motioning for her to close the door and join him.

Naruto sat there for a good couple of minutes trying to collect his thoughts before he eventually spoke. **(A/N: this is going to be a fairly long recap of pretty much everything that has happened to Naruto up to this point for anyone who may have forgotten a few things. If you want, you could probably skip this part and just know that Kurenai knows everything about his past. This will be the only time I do this for when Naruto tells his secret**.)

"Kurenai, do you remember when you asked me what was so important about my past that I would send away everyone when they could of helped me fight against Zabuza?" asked Naruto.

Even though Kurenai was still furious with Naruto she gave a nod to see why this had anything to do with him sleeping with that woman.

"Well I gave you my word that I would tell you everything and that's what I plan to do" said Naruto.

Hearing that Naruto was going to tell her everything about his mysterious past, she put her anger towards him on the backburner.

"First off, I take it you know about the Kyuubi?" asked Naruto shocking the woman that he knew the truth since no one was allowed to speak of it to him or any of the younger generation. Despite her surprise, Kurenai gave a nod of confirmation.

"Good that's one less thing I'll need to explain. Now that that's out of the way, I think it would be best for me to start from the beginning. Eight years ago when I was only four I found a man heavily injured in the woods. I ended up helping him the best I could and eventually found out he was a samurai by the name of Kenshin Himura. As I helped him recover, we talked with each other learning more about one another. By the time he was healed enough to travel he asked me to take him to see the Hokage. During his conversation with him, Kenshin convinced the Hokage to let him adopt me and take me on as his apprentice for seven years, at which time I would return to the village to become a shinobi. Apparently, Kenshin felt sorry for the life I had lead up to that point and wanted to help. After leaving the village I was taken back to a rebel camp where Kenshin lived. Kenshin was actually one of four generals in this group of rebels who fought against the current reigning government. You might know of the war as the Revolution" said Naruto but was stopped in his story by Kurenai.

"You mean one of the four great generals is actually your adoptive father and your first sensei?" asked Kurenai beside herself due to this revelation. This definitely explained a little why Naruto was so strong.

"Yes, but please wait till I finish the first part of my story before you ask any more questions. As I was saying, the day after I arrived at the camp I went exploring outside its perimeter despite Kenshin's orders. I was attacked by an assassin lurking in the forest and was almost killed. I would have died if it wasn't for Kyuubi being sealed inside me with the ability to heal me. After I blacked out from the wound I awoke to find myself in a representation of my mind where I actually met Kyuubi. After the two of us talked, we struck up a deal where I would weaken the seal enough to allow Kyuubi to experience everything I did and in exchange I would get some private training. I think I should also let you know that Kyuubi is female and not male despite popular belief. I just didn't know it at the time" said Naruto being interrupted once more by Kurenai.

"You can't be serious, there's no way a monster like that could be female" said Kurenai in disbelief. Unfortunately for her, as soon as she said this she was blasted with a terrifying amount of killing intent from Naruto.

"Don't you dare call Kyuubi a monster, sure she attacked the village but she is also one of the only people who have ever even remotely cared about me instead of wishing I was dead and I won't stand for anyone bad mouthing her in my presence" said Naruto enraged at someone calling his mate and the woman he loved a monster.

"S-s-sorry" was the only thing Kurenai could say under the force of his killing intent still crashing against her.

Accepting her apology for now since he could understand where she was coming from, even if she was still wrong, he continued once more with his story.

"Anyways, In order to have enough time to train with both Kenshin and Kyuubi before returning to the village, Kyuubi decided I would do all my training with her inside my mindscape where I first met her so that she could slow time in half. This would mean that I would actually undergo fourteen years of training instead of only seven, this also meant I aged twice as fast since my physical body changed with everything my mental body experienced including time. Over the course of my training with Kenshin and Kyuubi, I eventually joined the rebellion under the direct command of Kenshin. Now this is part why no one can know about my past. Sure people learning that I am actually in contact with the Kyuubi would cause a lot of trouble in Konoha but what I am about to tell you would cause me a lot of trouble anywhere I go if word got out. During my service to the rebellion I eventually rose to the rank of Commander, second only to Kenshin. I went on numerous assassination missions and led many battles eventually earning the title of Hitokiri Battousai" said Naruto stopping here to let what he just said sink in for Kurenai. After a minute, it finally hit her.

"Wait, you mean you're The Battousai, the legendary man slayer, killer of over a thousand men? I thought the battousai died in the last battle of the revolution?" said Kurenai not believing her ears.

"I'm telling you the truth. I knew when I fought Zabuza that he would recognize my sword style as the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, the same style I was infamous for using during the revolution. As soon as he recognized the style, he figured out my identity. I wanted everyone to believe the battousai died in the final battle because I collected a lot of enemies under that name that would not rest until they saw me dead or worse. If word got out that I was still alive, my enemies would constantly be searching for me and anyone near me would be put in harms way. That's why Zabuza's escape has me so worried, there's no telling who he could have told by now about my existence. I only hope I will be able to stand against whoever he brings as his reinforcement the next time we meet" said Naruto averting his eyes to hide the true extent of how much this troubled him.

"You're actually serious, who would have thought I would get the battousai on my team as one of my students" said Kurenai letting out a small laugh at how unbelievable the whole situation was.

"Ya I'm serious, guess you just got lucky with your team placement" said Naruto with a laugh of his own being amused by Kurenai's reaction.

Calming down Kurenai asked a question she has been curious about.

"I understand why this needs to be kept secret but I'd like to know who else knows about this so far?" asked Kurenai for curiosity's sake.

"Currently only the Hokage, Kakashi, and now you know about my past as the Battousai. I found it kind of a hindrance not to tell Jiji about my identity not to mention that I trust him with my life, he even placed me on ANBU a few weeks before we started this mission so that I would have a way to let out a few of my darker urges every now and then. Kakashi only knows of my past because there was no other way around it since he was kinda stuck there while I fought Zabuza, he gave me his word he wouldn't tell anyone and I plan to hold him to it. Now you too know because I feel I can trust you and you wouldn't tell anyone, if for no other reason than that it would bring more trouble to the village" answered Naruto leaning back on the bed to get more comfy.

Kurenai couldn't help but smile knowing that Naruto trusted her this much to keep his secret.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun, I'm honered you have such trust in me. I promise not to tell a soul no matter what" said Kurenai very happy. Just then something Naruto said hit her.

"Wait a minute did you say you're in ANBU?" asked Kurenai incredulously.

"Uhh…ya?" replied Naruto sheepishly.

"Ha…I can't believe it, not only do I have The Battousai as my student but also an ANBU ninja. Is there anything else I should know about you?" said Kurenai starting to be overwhelmed by all this information.

"Now that you mention it, ya. What I'm about to tell you is a bit of the more personal aspects of my life. I already told you about how I fought in the revolution and it's probably no surprise that I was no virgin before coming to the village. During the war when I was younger I was pretty loose with who I slept with. One thing you have to understand is when you're fighting in a war, you never know when you may end up killed. This caused almost everyone to want to live their life as if each day was their last, which often entailed a lot of sex. Before you ask the reason I was sexually active when I should have still been too young since I left when I was four was because for the first six years of my training between Kenshin and Kyuubi, Kyuubi's chakra caused my body to age to that of a fifteen year old when I should have only been ten. This was very painful and stressful for my body, but Kyuubi eventually was able to halt this unforeseen side effect. Anyways, I had currently been training for about six years and had the body of a fifteen year old when I began the next phase in my training with Kyuubi. For awhile I had been trying to think of a way to say thanks for all her help and eventually I did. The next time I visited her, I used my ability to change the appearance of my mindscape to make the back of Kyuubi's cage into that of a very nice house. It turns out Kyuubi wasn't used to people ever doing anything nice for her and was very touched at what I did. She was so grateful that she gave me a gift of her own, she gave me her own kekkei genkai" said Naruto, once again being interrupted by Kurenai (damn that woman can't keep quiet during a story).

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Breakfast had just been finished and Sakura was asked to go let Naruto and Kurenai know. The whole time Sakura spent searching for where the two of them were at, she kept on grumbling about why she had to go when she could be spending time with her precious Sasuke-kun, Sasuke was just glad the bitch left him alone for awhile. Finally arriving at the room she slept in with Kurenai and Hinata, she was about to knock to see if they might be in there when she overheard Kurenai speaking inside.

"Wait a minute Naruto-kun, what do you mean you have a kekkei genkai? No offense, but I don't think anyone has ever seen you do anything that would indicate having one" said Kurenai not understanding how what he said could be true.

"I'm not surprised you don't understand. The reason no one has ever suspected me having a kekkei genkai is because despite its power, it is very indiscrete plus it's still not fully matured. My kekkei genkai is called the Genkaku Boushi (illusionary eye) due to its power over genjutsu and is kinda like a Doujutsu and body manipulation mix, except my eyes don't change giving away its presence. It has three standard levels plus an additional fourth once it is fully matured where I gain use of its special technique. In the first level it grants me greatly increased chakra control that allows me to be capable of performing any genjutsu I learn, this is always active and does not require use of my kekkei genkai's doujutsu ability. Without this, my large chakra reserves would make me incapable of ever being proficient in genjutsu. At the second level, which I am currently at, I can now use its doujutsu skills. It allows me to spot and cancel any genjutsu at moderate strength, probably up to B-ranked, with pure will power alone. This means if any one tried to use a genjutsu on me that is at B-ranked or lower, I would be able to see right through it and even cancel it if I wanted by just a mere thought. I wouldn't even need to use the hand seals and say Kai. At the third level, my control over genjutsu will increase to such an extent that all genjutsu will be completely useless against me, even those assisted by other people's kekkei genkai. At the fourth and final level, it is fully matured allowing me use of its special technique called" Naruto was saying before he finally picked up on a chakra signature outside the door.

When Sakura heard Naruto stop in mid-sentence, she was curious what was going on. Then she heard someone approaching the door and realized that one of them must have picked up on her chakra. Deciding to get out of there before they spotted her, she ran away from the door.

* * *

**Back to inside the room**

Stopping in mid-sentence Naruto motioned for Kurenai to remain quiet. Slowly creeping to the door Naruto grabbed hold of the knob and swung it open only to find no one.

"Shit, someone was listening in on our conversation. Who knows what they may have heard. Damn, why didn't I think to put up a privacy seal? I only hope they didn't hear everything or I'm pretty much fucked" said Naruto swearing at his own stupidity.

"Please calm down Naruto-kun, there's nothing we can do about. Close the door, put up that privacy seal of yours, and we can continue our talk to get your mind off of what just happened" said Kurenai trying to ease Naruto's worries.

"I guess your right" said Naruto taking a deep breath, placing a privacy seal on the door, and sitting back down on the bed.

"Now where was I? Oh ya, my kekkei genkai's mature form. As I was saying, in its mature form the Genkaku Boushi grants me the ability to perform Genjitsu Yousai. This technique allows me to make any genjutsu created by myself or someone else completely real. This means, say you used your Jubaku Satsu no Jutsu (tree binding death), I would be able to literally make our opponent trapped by the tree and unable to cancel the genjutsu due to it no longer being just an illusion. The possibilities of this technique are limitless and in my opinion a very deadly weapon in the hands of someone trained in genjutsu. Theoretically I would even be able to transform someone's body if the genjutsu was detailed enough, but they would have to have a very detailed knowledge of the internal anatomy of their body and capable of casting not only an illusion on the surface but also the inside on there organs **(A/N: Hint Hint)**" Naruto said finishing his explanation on his kekkei genkai.

"Wow, you're just full of surprises aren't you" said Kurenai playfully still trying to get Naruto's mind off of who ever was listening in on their conversation.

"Just wait, I still haven't told you my biggest secret yet" said Naruto starting to get a little nervous to how Kurenai would react to what he had to say next.

Picking up on his nervousness, Kurenai took his hands in hers.

"You can tell me anything Naruto-kun. Whatever it is, I promise that it couldn't make me think any less of you. No matter what you're still the same man that saved me when we first met" Kurenai said sincerely.

"Ok, here goes…I'm a demon" said Naruto bluntly. Out of everything Naruto could have said Kurenai was not expecting that. Not understanding the truth of his words, Kurenai thought Naruto had finally begun to believe what the villagers had been calling him all these years.

"Naruto-kun please listen to me, you are not a demon. Just because you carry Kyuubi inside of you does not make you a demon. Don't listen to what those villagers say about you, they just don't understand" said Kurenai trying to convince Naruto that he is not a demon.

"That's where you're wrong, I am a demon. You're right that the villagers are mistaken that I am a demon due to Kyuubi sealed inside of me, but I'm still a demon because I chose to become one" said Naruto. Seeing the confused look on the woman's face, he elaborated.

"Over the years leading up to me acquiring my kekkei genkai, Kyuubi and I had become very close friends even if neither of us would have admitted it at the time. Over the years I no longer even cared that she was a demon. All I saw was someone who had looked out for me and helped me since I was four; she was one of the few in my life who I could call a friend. What I haven't told you yet was that when I was offered Kyuubi's gift, it would have a repercussion. Unlike normal kekkei genkais like the Shringan or the Byakugan, Kyuubi's was demonic. In order for me to acquire it, I would have to tear the seal holding her captive in half and she would have to mix our blood together making me have both human and demonic blood running through my veins. This turned me into a hanyou (half demon). Before you say anything I'm still not finished" said Naruto taking a deep breath then continuing.

"Two years later, which was four for me and Kyuubi by the way, the two of us had become even closer. One day when I entered my mindscape for another day of training Kyuubi was very angry at me for some reason. It turned out she was upset with all the attention and time I was spending with different women in my spare time. She said that she should be the one I cared about since she was the one who had known me my whole life, she was the one who took care of me when I was hurt, and finally she let slip that she was the one who loved me. I was completely beside myself at hearing this. I couldn't believe the queen of all demons, and an incredibly beautiful woman might I add, could possible love someone like me. When I didn't say anything right away, Kyuubi took it as a sign of rejection. When I saw how upset she was, it about broke my heart knowing I did that to her. I decided then and there that I needed to show her that I did care for her. Doing the only thing I could think of, I walked up to her cage and removed the remaining half of the seal. I completely baffled her by doing this. She still couldn't escape my body due to the physical seal still existing on me in the real world, but now if she wanted, she could destroy my mind and take over my body. Seeing the confused look on her face I took her in my arms and kissed her. I didn't know if I loved her too at that point but I knew I cared for her as more than a friend. I told her this and let her know that I would like the chance to find out if what I felt was love. You have to understand that with the life I had lived, I had never been shown love and it was a very strange feeling to comprehend. After that the two of us kinda became a couple" said Naruto taking another breather to make sure Kurenai was following.

"Two years later, the two of us had become very close. We had yet to take our relationship to the next level by doing anything intimate since Kyuubi said she had her reasons, but I didn't mind and was just happy to be with her. Over the course of those two years I realized that what I felt for Kyuubi was love and told her so. You wouldn't believe how happy that made her. Two days later she said we had something to talk about. When I asked her what it was about, she was a little nervous and asked if what I said about being in love with her was true. I found this as an odd question, but assured her that I meant it. This seemed to calm her down a bit. She then told me that when I accepted her gift two years ago, it had a more significant meaning. It turns out that what she did was the first part in a mate choosing ritual for female demons. To humans this is similar to an engagement. She said that giving me her kekkei genkai was the only thing she could think of to repay me for showing her the only kindness she had ever known. I was definitely surprised to find out that I had been engaged to someone for two years without even knowing it. Kyuubi said she didn't regret what she did but hoped I wasn't angry with her. I told her I wasn't but was curious to why she was telling me this now. She said the reason she had not wanted to consummate our relationship was because it was the second part of the mate choosing ritual. She wanted to be sure I loved her as much as she loved me because once we are mated, we would be bound to each other for life. The only thing left standing in our way of becoming mates was that a female demon is incapable of having a human or even a hanyou as a mate. This is because the male's sperm would not be potent enough to impregnate a full female demon. A male demon does not have this problem since his seed is just super potent to a female human or hanyou. In order for the two of us to be together I would have to become a full fledged demon. Like I said already, I hade nothing against demons in general and told her if me becoming a demon is what it would take for the two of us to be together then that is what I would do. I was told that in order to become a demon I would have to sign something similar to a summoning contract in my blood. It's kinda like a marriage contract and was the only way a hanyou could become completely demon. When I signed it, it bound Kyuubi to me and changed me fully into a demon. It also granted me the ability to summon foxes including her to the real world. Not all matting contracts are like this and the only reason I gained the ability to summon foxes was because Kyuubi is queen of all foxes. Another difference between a matting contract and a summoning contract is that it allows me to summon my mate with as much of her power as I am capable of or want. Right now I am still too weak to summon Kyuubi with a hundred percent of her power but I could probably pull off a third or possibly four-ninths. I haven't tried summoning her with anything greater than one-ninth of her power so I am not exactly sure. I usually just give her one-ninth when we want to spend time together in the real world, plus it's less taxing on my chakra reserves this way" said Naruto finally getting to the point of why Kurenai needed to know all this.

"The following morning after Kyuubi and I had consummated our new status as mates, she brought to my attention something I had forgotten about before I decided to become a demon. A couple years back Kyuubi explained demonic society and how all demon relationships were polygamous. This is because it is rare for the offspring between two demons to be male. This creates a large difference in the number of female demons and the number of male demons. Sure a female demon could just turn a human male into a demon but it is quite unheard of because demons consider themselves nobility compared to humans and would rather go without a mate than degrade themselves by turning a human. I guess I really made a good impression on Kyuubi. But as I was saying, Kyuubi reminded me of how I now fall under the 'unwritten rules' of demon society and was required to be on the look out for other potential mates or risk being forcibly bonded to other female demons against my will. What this means is that over time I will need to bond with more mates or I will pretty much end up raped by female demons I don't even know and be bonded to them for life, which for a demon is forever since we do not die of old age" said Naruto finishing his explanation.

Kurenai could only sit there for a good few minutes taking in everything she heard before she finally found her voice to speak.

"I…I don't know what to say. I see why you would tell me about being the Battousai, but why did you want me to know about you and Kyuubi? Asked Kurenai still in shock from hearing everything.

Taking her hands in his again and looking her in the eyes Naruto spoke with a kind and soothing voice.

"Please Kurenai-chan, don't take me for a fool. I can see just as well as anyone the way you look at me. I have known for a long time of what your feelings for me are. I wanted you to know all this before you continued down this path in hopes of being with me. My life more than likely will never be normal, I am a demon, I have enemies who will not rest till they see me dead and everyone I care about, I have a side of me that lusts for the feel of battle, and should you still not care about all this, you also need to understand that you will not be the only woman in my life. I will have many mates due to me being a demon and I will understand if you can't deal with that. I won't lie; I do not love you but I have grown to care about you very much. Not only do I trust you with my deepest secrets but you have so many things I could ever look for in a mate. You are intelligent, strong, fun to be around, beautiful, kind, and I think you would make a wonderful mother to any kits of mine you may have. Given time, I truly believe I could see myself falling in love with you. I do not regret the life I have led and would never change it since it has brought me joys that I could not see myself living without, but I will also understand if this is too much for you to handle. I don't expect you to have an answer anytime soon and I think it best that you seriously think about this choice. Just know that should you decide to be a mate of mine, I will always care and look out for you. Just because I will have more than one mate, does not mean that I will not care for everyone one of them. Thank you for listening to what I had to say, and I'll leave you think in peace. If you ever need to talk again about what I've said, please do not hesitate to see me. Even if you decide against being my mate, I hope we can stay friends" said Naruto releasing his hold on her, standing up, and walking out the door leaving Kurenai with a dazed look upon her face.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry about the wait but this was one hell of a long chapter almost twelve thousand words long of actual story. I know it got kinda boring towards the end and it was mainly all filler, but I wanted to use this chapter as a recap of what has happed so far and let Kurenai know what she was getting herself into if she decided to be with Naruto. This will be the only time I do a recap like this and will usually just elude to it. To offset the ending of this chapter, I tried to throw in a little humor in the beginning and even gave you guys a minor lemon with Tsunami (yes it was minor compared to some of the lemons I have planned later on). This story will probably have quite a few filler chapters devoted purely to building up the relationships between Naruto and each of his women, I don't want to rush any of Naruto's relationships since I hate the instant 'I love you' without a reason. Next chapter I think will feature some training, meeting Haku, and possibly the big fight scene with the mystery person from Naruto's past. I would also like to point out that there is now a poll at the top of my profile page that I would like everyone to check out. It concerns the next fic I write. 

Ok, I would like to hear your guys' opinions on a few things:

Should I limit myself to the five women I have planned now or should I feel free to add anyone else that I think would work as long as I take the time to develop the relationship? If you choose the second option, is there a limit to the number of women I add or just add whoever I like as long as I don't force it. I would like to remind everyone that this harem will be more like how a lion has a pride full of a number of lionesses with a little human affection thrown in. Naruto/FemKyuubi is the main pairing of this story, but Naruto will also care about his other mates. I personally think a person can love more than one person. My reasoning is if a man falls in love with one woman, they get married, but then she dies in some kind of accident. The man later on moves on and falls in love with another woman, gets married, have kids, and live out a happy life. Does this mean that the man never loved his first wife? Did he never love his second wife? Or is it possible that he loved them both? That is just my reasoning to why Naruto can love more than one woman in this fic. I am just taking it to extremes, which I admit is not likely in real life. I would like to point out there are harems of large size in some countries, but usually the men see the woman more as property. Naruto just happens to care about his women.

Should I bring Tsunami back to Konoha and have her join the harem pairing? She would serve more of a domestic role and have her own clothing shop there. I think it would be nice for Naruto to be able to come home after a long mission or day of training and have someone there to help with dinner. It's a lot better than him eating ramen all the time.

Poll!

Should I start on another Naruto fic as I continue to write this one?

I have been reading a lot of Naruto/Bleach crossovers lately and can't seem to get the idea for one out of my head. It is titled Vizard Uzumaki. This is the technical info for it that came right off of my profile page:

This will be a Naruto/Bleach crossover. My story would once again have a harem but this time consisting of only bleach women with the exception being possibly Tsunade. The beach women would only be Soi Fong, Matsumoto Rangiku, and Yoruichi. Naruto would still have the Kyuubi inside of him but I plan to use the idea that once a demon dies it becomes a hollow giving Naruto his own inner hollow. Kyuubi would also serve as the spirit for his Zanpakto by merging with Naruto's own inner spirit giving Naruto the first ever hollow spirtit for a Zanpakto. I am thinking of having him dual wield Zanpaktos. He will still be able to do jutsu's but will be using Youki (Demon energy) that stuck with him once he died meaning he will have to train himself once again to be able to use them. I am thinking his shikai will feature him becoming physically stronger, faster, and have greatly increased Youki control (Remember Naruto will have Youki and Reiatsu) that allows him to no longer need hand seals to mold Youki for jutsu. By releasing his Shikai Naruto will be able to mold his Youki internally with just his will and will then be able to chanel that molded Youki through both his transformed Zanpaktous allowing him to release his jutsu through his weapons. Naruto however will need to be holding his Zanpaktous as a focus in order to mold Youki without handseals. His bankai would be him being able to merge with his hollow half kinda like a vizard but to a greater extent by not only donning a hollow mask but actually forming a part hollow body representing his inner hollow. While in Bankai Naruto would have 9 white hollow tails, hands grow into claws, have white fox like ears, and gain hollow armor all over his body. In his Bankai form his speed, strength, and stamina would all increase even more and he would be capable of cero blasts. Not only that but his hollow form would not only augment his shinigami abilities but also his jutsu skills like resengan, Kage Bushin, and many others making them stronger. I am not going to lie, this will eventually be a very powerful Naruto but it will be quite awhile before he can achieve bankai (I am talking a long time). Naruto will be massively skilled in kido and will eventually learn to be even better with Shunpo than Yoruichi. Also thinking of having Naruto have a hand in training Ichigo later on. I also may change Naruto's past a bit and use flashbacks in the beggining after he dies to show this. Kyuubi will be male but will have been more helpful in his past. Naruto will die shortly after he returns from his three year training journey (Yes three and not 2 1/2) and Jiraiya will have taught him a lot more useful things including the Hirashin (sp?) which will play a major role in Naruto becoming better than Yoruichi with Shunpo (flash steps). However before Naruto dies, his Hirashin is still incomplete. This is where the Shinigami Shunpo will come into play. By merging his Hrashin whith Shunpo, Naruto will create a Shunpo surperior to Yoruichi. Will mainly focus on the bleach universe with a little Narutoverse.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notice of discontinuation:**

After almost two years I feel it is time to say that this story is officially discontinued. At some point there will be a rewrite, but not anytime soon. I just feel that I rushed through this story too fast and did not write a good enough build up for many characters that I planned to play a heavier role in the story.

Good news, though, is that I have started writing a new story. It is a Naruto/Rosario Vampire crossover. I have just published the first chapter. Please check it out. I personally believe it is of a much better quality than my first fic.


End file.
